The Trinity of light : La lune, Le soleil et L'étoile
by Mizuyamy
Summary: Durant la guerre ,Harry a dû faire face à de douloureuses pertes, grâce à sa famille de cœur, il se reconstruit. Devenu Auror ,son rêve d'une vie paisible est enfin à sa portée. Brutalement, sa vie est changée à jamais et le fil ténu de la vie et de la mort s'entremêle et le guide vers un homme sage et puissant ainsi que vers ses deux fils. Qu'adviendra-t-il finalement de lui ?...
1. Rencontre décisive (partie I)

**"The Trinity of Light : La lune, Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre._

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_ _j'ai donc décidé de restructurer mon histoire et de séparer certains chapitres en deux parties ce qui allongera le nombre de chapitre à lire mais au moins ils seront je l'espère plus agréable à lire , pour plus d'information voir sur mon profil où tout est expliqué , n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos commentaires.  
_

* * *

 ** _"Le livre de la vie est le livre suprême qu'on ne peut ni fermer ni rouvrir à son choix._**

 _ **On voudrait revenir à la page où l'on aime, et la page où l'on meurt est déjà sous nos doigts"** Lamartine_

* * *

 **Rencontre décisive**

 **(Partie I)**

* * *

Neuf ans après la guerre contre Voldemort , le monde magique portait toujours les stigmates de cette lutte qui avait pris un nombre inimaginable de vie , briser et séparer des familles puis plongée la population dans une tourmente et une paranoïa quotidienne.

Beaucoup ont pleuré et enterré leurs morts , d'autres malgré leurs pertes et leurs douleurs ont pu difficilement reconstruire leurs vie malgré le vide laisser par la mort de leur proche.

Harry Potter faisait partie de ceux-là , la douleur , le deuil , la perte , la peur , la tristesse , la tourmente , la solitude , il connaissait tout ses sentiments qui peuvent ronger le cœur d'un homme , le rendre fou au point de ne plus pouvoir se reconnaître , heureusement sa famille de cœur , ses amis avaient toujours été à ses côtés durant la guerre et même après , ils s'étaient serrés les coudes .

Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés , ensemble ils avaient fondé une famille , Harry aurait pu faire de même avec Ginny , mais il avait décidé avant toute chose de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie , de se reprendre en main et d'apprendre à faire des choix par lui-même , Ginny avait compris sa décision et ils étaient restés bons amis .

Grâce à ses efforts et à sa détermination , il était devenu Auror , tout comme Ron , ensemble ils avaient grimpé les échelons et travaillaient désormais en binôme comme aujourd'hui.

Tout récemment ont leurs avaient signalé la disparition de William Bartholomew , un homme de quarante ans , médicomage de profession et très connu dans son domaine , il s'était rendu à son dernier rendez -vous chez un patient et ne s'était jamais représenté .

Sa femme plus qu'inquiète de son silence , avait donc rapidement signalé sa disparition ,depuis lors une enquête avait été ouverte , le département de la justice magique avait en plus de leurs agents demandé l'appui de quelques Aurors dont Ron et Harry faisaient parti.

Le monde magique ne s'était pas reconstruit sans heurt , les candidats pour ces métiers périlleux et endurant ne se bousculaient pas au portillon et pour resserrer leurs rangs , le département de la justice magique et celui Bureau des Aurors travaillaient en étroitement collaboration afin de maintenir à flot les demandes et les plaintes de chacun , la population magique demandait depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort une assurance qu'ils étaient écoutés et protégés et cette collaboration était donc la solution .

Ce fut donc à cet effet que Harry et Ron furent envoyés à l'adresse indiquée pour l'avancement de l'enquête.

Quelques instants plus tard , ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand jardin forestier verdoyant et brumeux, un silence pesant et lourd englobait la propriété telle une chape de plomb , tout semblait comme figé dans le temps , pas un seul bruit , pas un seul chant d'oiseau , les animaux s'étaient comme terrés pour ne pas être vu , tout ces petits détails finirent par donner à Harry un très mauvais pressentiment , ce qu'il ne tarda pas à dire à son ami et collègue qui se tenait à ses côtés:

 _" Ron …quelque chose ne va pas , je sens vraiment qu'on va devoir être aux aguets plus qu'à l'habitué ."_

 _"Je suis d'accord avec toi , cet endroit me donne la chair de poule."_ Ajouta le roux avec insistance.

Avec cette assurance en tête , leurs baguettes en vue , ils empruntèrent un long chantier sinueux , peu à peu ils virent se dessiner au loin dans la brume, les grandes toitures d'un manoir gothique , rapidement le binôme sentirent que les protections qui entouraient et protégeaient les lieux n'étaient plus effectifs , leurs substances , leurs forces avaient étaient brisés puis éparpillés aux autres vents .

Se jetant chacun en biais un regard de préoccupation , Ron et Harry continuèrent leur avancée , le cœur battant à tout rompre , il n'y avait plus aucun doute , quelque chose de terrible s'était déroulée ici .

Quelques minutes plus tard , de loin , ils purent apercevoir les portes d'entrée du manoir , celle-ci étaient grandes ouvertes aux éléments sans que personne ne semblent s'être préoccupé de les refermer.

Avec calme et discrétion , leurs baguettes en main , Harry et Ron empruntèrent l'escalier extérieur en pierre , puis une fois proche de l'entrée , ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord puis franchirent le seuil l'un après l'autre , l'esprit attentif et vif .

Harry et Ron pénétrèrent dans un Hall majestueux , aux magnifiques sols de marbres , des feuilles mortes jonchaient le sol au grès du vent frais .

Il n'y avait pour tout mobilier qu'un immense escalier central taillé et sculpté finement dans le bois le plus précieux .

Passant l'entrée , ils continuèrent leur chemin en longeant le grand escalier qui les menèrent dans un long couloir , les murs étaient vierges de tout tableaux et de toutes décorations , rien ne laissait présager que quelqu'un y vivait , pourtant , Harry sentait bien qu'une énergie malsaine planait sur cet endroit et avant même de pouvoir anticiper une quelconque manœuvre , Ron et lui devait en avoir le cœur net sur ce qui ce tramait entre les murs de ce manoir .

Il s'arrêtèrent donc finalement devant une grande porte à double battant , elle aussi ouverte , celles-ci étaient taillés dans un bois d'ébène et donnaient sur une grand salle , cette fois-ci sculptée dans la pierre , tout comme l'était la cheminée monumentale qui semblait sortir du mur qui la soutenait .

Harry tourna la tête sur la gauche et pu apercevoir une grande fenêtre donnant sur une immense terrasse tournée vers la forêt , en période de beau temps , le panorama devait être à couper le souffle , mais aujourd'hui la beauté des lieux semblaient bien amoindries , cette salle aussi était vidée de tout ameublement, un silence de mort y régnait comme tout au long de leurs périples , à pas feutrés , ils traversèrent le salon et de là ils purent voir une porte fermée.

 _"Je pense que nous devrions nous séparer pour quadriller au maximum les lieux"_ Ajouta Harry avec rapidité.

 _" J'irai voir de ce côté"_...Ajouta Ron hochant la tête vers la droite _On se retrouve rapidement! Et en cas de problème je te contacterais."_

Immédiatement , Ron emprunta un autre couloir puis il disparut de sa vue , Harry fit face de nouveau à la porte qu'il ouvrit d'une poigne ferme et prudente , ce dernier donnait sur une série de petits couloirs adjacents qui devaient donner accès à d'autres pièces du manoir , mais il se contenta de suivre le couloir central qui le guida dans un autre salon plus petit et plus intimiste .

Contrairement au reste de la maison , il y avait deux fauteuils en velours noirs placés en face d'une cheminée plus modeste que celle du grand salon , celle-ci était allumé grâce à une quantité de bois conséquentes pour contenir le feu durant plusieurs jours , bien éclairé , Harry put avoir une vue d'ensemble du salon mais ce fut une immense tâche rouge situé sous le fauteuil de gauche qui attira son attention _...du sang_.

Doucement mais sûrement , serrant sa baguette fermement dans sa main , Harry se rapprocha du fauteuil pour y trouver un manteau de laine gris imbibé de sang coagulé , un sac de travail et une baguette y était jetée négligemment dessus couvert tout autant d'une quantité anormale de sang , même le sol n' avait pas échappé à ce massacre , le cœur lourd , Harry sut à cet instant que l'homme qu'il recherchait n'avait eu aucune chance , le tout était de savoir où était passé son corps .

Mais immédiatement , ses interrogations trouvèrent réponses lorsque son regard s'orienta directement vers une porte blindée ouverte se trouvant dans un coin reculé du petit salon .

 _Il y avait quelques traînées de sang qui s'étendait par là , dans le noir ….._

 _"Lumos!"_

Avec détermination , il franchit le seuil de la porte puis descendit avec prudence l'escalier en colimaçon taillé dans la pierre ancienne n'ayant que pour seule éclairage sa baguette illuminée , au bout de quelques minutes il passa une première ouverture qui donna sur un couloir éclairé tout du long par des torches accrochées tout les mètres de part et d'autres des murs qui longeaient le couloir , la piste sanguinolente continuait devant une autre porte en fer forgée grande ouverte elle aussi , il jeta quelques sorts pour être sûr que celle -ci n'était pas protéger puis avec mesure il s'y engouffra...

Une fois dans la pièce , Harry découvrit une petite salle circulaire éclairée en partie par quelques torches ,celle-ci était meublée d'un grand bureau en acajou , surchargé de livres , de parchemins , de nombreux grimoires , de tailles plus ou moins imposantes , les murs étaient couverts de diagrammes et de pentacles runiques en tout genres qui étaient inactives , le sol avait subi le même sort et était jonché de parchemins noircis d'encre , cet endroit était une salle d'étude complètement sans dessus dessous.

Tout n'était que chaos , désordre et folie dans cette pièce , Harry chercha donc des informations en fouillant le bureau puis il trouva à sa plus grande alarme , des grimoires de magies noires de hautes volées , certains parchemins écrient d'une main agitée , faisaient états de recherches menées sur des animaux en utilisant la magie runique la plus volubile et la plus sombre qui soit.

Cet homme , Marcus Alexander Bowmann , n'étaient pas un néophyte en la matière , s'était un érudit, instruit en tout point dans la magie ritualiste , un homme dangereux , ce dernier n'avait aucun doute , aucune peur , ni aucun remords face à ses actes, ce fut les derniers paragraphes écrient sur le parchemin qui glaça le sang de Harry:

 _« Mon feu père a cru à tort que j'avais abandonné la pratique de la magie noire en m'expédiant dans un pensionnat à l'autre bout du monde …... selon lui, seul moyen à ses yeux de faire taire cette soif malsaine qui possédait le corps de son fils unique , erreur de sa part , cela n' a fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu ….»_

 _«J'ai maintenant assouvi cette soif jusqu'au point de non retour...»_

 _« Je suis prêt à tout pour mener mon projet à point , les animaux n'étaient qu'une étape , maintenant il est temps de passer à la deuxième étape la plus importante qui m'accordera ce que je désire tant…..»_

 _« Selon lui , la magie noire n'était que pure futilité et ruine de l'âme, je lui prouverais donc ici et maintenant dans ce manoir qui faisait tant sa fierté et son orgueil , que cette même magie qu'il dénigrait tant et pour lequel il m'avait stigmatisé accomplira à ce jour ce que beaucoup pensait impossible...»_

 _« Ramener les morts à la vie...ramener ma douce épouse morte emportée par la maladie …je l'aimais tant...seule elle m'acceptait tel que j'étais …je ferais tout pour l'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés ….»_

 _« Je n'ai présentement rien à perdre, si ce n 'est mon âme et je le ferais sans hésitation …juste pour l'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés comme autrefois …..dans ces moments heureux , de douceur et de paix..»_

Ces lignes là remarqua Harry étaient écrites cette fois-ci avec fureur :

 _« Ce médicomage de pacotille n'est qu'un parasite qui cherche qu'à s'accaparer la fortune de mon père , j'ai vu clair dans son jeux , je suis loin d'être le fils désœuvré et endeuillé qu'il semble croire , il sera le premier à être sacrifié pour le bien de mon plan ...»_

 _« Le premier sacrifice signe le début du rituel , le deuxième sacrifice , le plus important , sera considéré comme une offrande , activés ensembles ces deux sacrifices ouvriront un portail qui me permettra enfin de la ramener en ce monde ...»_

Le visage blême, Harry balança le parchemin sur le bureau puis d'un pas urgent il rebroussa chemin , courant à perdre haleine , suivant les dédales de couloirs et de portes pour enfin revenir dans le grand salon , immédiatement il lança un sort de localisation pour retrouver son ami , mais il se rendit compte que ce dernier n'était plus dans le manoir.

 _ **" Un nécromancien , il était tombé nez à nez avec un nécromancien "**_

Ron avait -il pu comprendre ce qui se passait ici ? N'ayant reçu aucune nouvelle de sa part ,l'empressement laissa place à l'inquiétude , silencieusement , Harry avança lentement mais sûrement à l'ombre des arbres suivant le sort de localisation afin de retrouver son ami.

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	2. Rencontre décisive (partie II)

**"The Trinity of Light : La lune, Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 _ **Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre._

 _ **Note de l'auteur : **_ _Voilà donc la suite de la première partie._

* * *

 **Rencontre décisive **

**(partie II)**

* * *

Ron avait -il pu comprendre ce qui se passait ici ? N'ayant reçu aucune nouvelle de sa part , l'empressement laissa place à l'inquiétude , silencieusement , Harry avança lentement mais sûrement à l'ombre des arbres suivant le sort de localisation afin de retrouver son ami.

Il fit le nécessaire pour assourdir le bruit de ses pas afin de pas être repérer puis après quelques minutes de marches , Harry distingua à quelques mètres un homme d'âge mur , sans aucun doute Marcus , les vêtements trempés de sang , derrière lui allongé de tout son long dans un pentacle runique le cadavre du médicomage , en piteux état , mutilé et méconnaissable , une magie lourde et répugnante polluaient la forêt de toute part , la première partie du rituelle avait été accompli .

Ron tenait en joue le nécromancien , baguette tenue en position et près à être utiliser , Marcus quand à lui souriait de toutes ses dents les mains tendues au dessus de sa tête , Ron l'avait sans aucun doute désarmé quelques instants plus tôt mais à peine avait t-il prononcé un sort pour l'entraver que l'homme dirigea sa main vers le roux et en quelques secondes , il l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin puis à la plus grande horreur d' Harry , Ron fut subitement pris de violentes convulsions qui firent tressauter son corps de manière incontrôlable , le nécromancien quand à lui mirait sa victime le visage déformé par le mépris.

Ne tardant pas une seconde de plus , Harry sortit de sa cachette puis il concentra toute sa volonté , toute sa force mentale et sa magie dans une succession de sort qui ne laissa que peu de temps de réaction à son adversaire :

 _« Everte Statim ! » , « Incarcerem!»_ puis une fois l'homme au sol , Harry cria d'une voix autoritaire _« Immobilus! »_

Le souffle court , Harry se hâta au côté de son ami qui semblait glisser peu à peu dans l'inconscience , il s'agenouilla donc près de Ron tout en gardant un œil sur le nécromancien qui avait été projeté puis immobilisé assez loin du pentacle afin qu'il ne puisse rien tenter de suspect qui n'aggraverait plus que mesure ce rituel de magie noire.

Sans le deuxième sacrifice , le rituel pouvait être encore arrêter , ne laisser que peu de dégâts dans cette forêt . Mais avant tout il devait savoir si Ron était en état de l'aider !

 _«Revigor!»_ Héla Harry en utilisant sa baguette avec dextérité sur Ron qui commençait enfin à revenir à lui.

 _"Allez Ron , Réveille-toi bon sang!"_

 _"Ce connard. "_ Marmonna Ron _," Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a utilisé sur moi , mais c'était pire qu'un doloris!"_

Alors que Ron s'asseyait tant bien que mal , Harry lui tendit rapidement une potion anti-douleur et une autre pour lui redonner des forces , le tout sortie d'une trousse de survie où était rétrécis une quantité plus que conséquentes de potions , baumes et autres objets de soins qui permettaient aux Aurors de tenir plusieurs semaines en cas de pépins , une fois la trousse rétrécie et protégée d'un sort, celle-ci tenait discrètement dans la poche des uniformes sans que rien ne puisse la détecter , d'innombrables vies avaient été sauvé grâce au port de cette trousse et encore aujourd'hui , elle leur était d'une grande aide.

Rapidement Harry rétrécis la trousse puis la replaça dans son uniforme , une fois fait il se remit sur pied aidant Ron à faire de même en le soutenant d'une poigne ferme puis d'un ton vif il prit la parole:

 _" Si tout va bien pour toi , on arrête ce rituel et ce type une fois pour toute!"_

 _" Je pense qu'une fois de retour j'irai faire quelques examens pour voir si tout va bien , mais à part être un peu engourdi , je suis près à y aller !"_

Immédiatement le binôme se dirigea vers le pentacle , le corps affreusement mutilé du médicomage y était toujours placé .

 _"Le corps de cet homme est dans un salle état , dire que sa femme espère encore le revoir vivant , elle risque fort de déchanter une fois qu'on lui apprendra la triste nouvelle"._ Rétorqua Ron le visage emprunt d'une profonde tristesse.

 _" Oui ça ne fait aucun doute , on doit coûte que coûte ramener son corps à sa famille , le rituel n'est pas encore assez avancer , il faut deux sacrifices pour ouvrir le portail."_ Expliqua Harry.

 _"Alors la seule chose à faire est de déplacer le corps puis purifier le pentacle runique."_ Rétorqua Ron

 _"Oui tu as tout deviné , je me charge de surveiller cet homme et toi t'occupe du corps si ça te va?"_

 _"Aucun problème , fais quand même gaffe ce type est sournois"._ Ajouta Ron en jetant un regard torve vers le nécromancien qui les regardait d'un air impassible , ce dernier n'avait prononcé aucun mot ce qui était plus que dérangeant aux yeux d'Harry.

Perplexe , Harry le tint en joue avec sa baguette , Marcus le scrutait avec attention sans jamais cligner des yeux , comportement qui aggrava son malaise , du coin des yeux , il vit Ron faire léviter le corps hors du pentacle puis le déposer quelques mètre plus loin , aussitôt les relents infectent de magie noire baissèrent drastiquement , une fois le pentacle bannit et la forêt purifiée les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre sans trop de complication.

Néanmoins , une pensée insidieuse et pourtant alarmante poussa Harry à s'interroger .

C'était facile , beaucoup trop facile , le manque de réaction du nécromancien n'arrangeait en rien son trouble, cet homme était pourtant prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins alors pourquoi ce dernier se laissait faire aussi facilement.

Quelque chose clochait encore une fois de plus , Harry dévisagea donc de long en large le prisonnier , l'inspectant d'un regard perçant afin de comprendre ce qui avait tant perturbé ses sens quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent nets sur un détail qui le stupéfia sur place :

 _"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?!"_

Sa baguette toujours en main , Harry se pencha sur le nécromancien toujours maintenu fermement au sol, puis d'une main vive , il entrouvrit un peu plus le chemisier sanglant de l'homme qui s'était quelque peu détaché lors de sa chute révélant ainsi un ventre complètement lisse , sans aucun nombril , immédiatement Harry blêmit comprenant sans l'ombre d'un doute ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux .

 _"Ron!... Ron!_ Hurla-t-il avec force _, "Nous avons un gros problème !"_

Ce dernier releva ses yeux vers Harry alors qu'il tentait de finir de purifier le lieu où se trouvait le rituel :

 _" Il n'a pas de nombril "_

 _" Par merlin ! Est-ce une sorte de double magique !"_ Ajouta Ron avec stupéfaction.

 _" Je pencherais plus pour un golem , fait de terre , de magie et de sang , c'est une forme de magie interdite et pourtant on a la preuve de son utilisation sous nos yeux , il faut qu'on bouge , si ce golem est là pour détourner notre attention alors le vrai n'est pas loin ."_ Acheva Harry en se mettant debout avec empressement mais en quelque seconde tout bascula.

Une force colossale et étouffante les soulevèrent tout les deux de terre puis les envoya valdinguer tels des fétus de pailles , Ron atterrit violemment face contre terre et Harry finit sa course sur une branche qui craqua nette sous la violence du choc .

La douleur fut telle que Harry en perdit son souffle , pourtant rester couché là , n'était pas une option , le regard brouillé , il vit le vrai Marcus , un pied posé sur le dos de Ron , sa baguette tenue dans sa main droite et un couteau tenu dans sa main gauche , sans doute un atamé , un petit poignard utilisé lors de cérémonie ou de rituel magique:

 _" Imbécile!"_ Ricana Marcus avec vanité.

 _"Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser partir comme cela!_ _Rien n'est encore joué! Et ce cher Harry Potter , mon illustre invité , cher étendard de la lumière , tu vas être le témoin d'un événement exceptionnel ! ton cher ami ici bas en sera la clef la plus aboutie! Vu ton état je ne pense pas que tu pourras y changer quoi que se soit , j'ai ce que je voulais , tout est là pour reprendre le rituel là où je l'avais laissé."_ Finit-t-il en braquant son regard fou vers sa proie qu'il avait bloqué au sol .

Harry essaya de se relever à plusieurs reprise mais une douleur cuisante et lancinante lui martela le côté sans répit .

Cette journée ne devait en aucun cas se terminer avec la mort de son ami , Ron ne pouvait pas finir comme un sacrifice , pas comme ça , il avait une famille qui attendait son retour .

Ayant déjà par le passé perdu un bon nombre d'être chers, Ron n'allait définitivement pas faire partie de cette liste déjà au combien longue , ce fut donc avec une détermination ainsi renforcée qu' Harry trouva la force de se remettre debout .

Alors que le nécromancien était agenouillé près d'un Ron colérique , immobilisé jusqu'au cou pour le rituel , Harry ne perdit pas de temps , d'une main vive il retrouva sa baguette cachée sous les feuilles , puis il lança un _«Diffindo»_ vers son adversaire qui pris le sort de coupe directement dans la main qui détenait le poignard , poignard qui tomba au sol avec quelques doigts .

Hurlant de douleur et d'horreur , Marcus tint son poignet ensanglanté , immédiatement Harry lança un _«Finite!»_ sur Ron qui sans plus tarder se releva et accouru vers lui sa baguette en main trouvée non loin de son point de chute puis avec rapidité Ron envoya un _« Stupefix! »_ suivit vite fait d'un _« Incarcerem!»_ sur l'homme qui tenta vainement de répliquer mais bien vite il fut mis hors d'état de nuire.

 _" Harry, est-ce que ça va?"_ Demanda le roux en jetant un regard inquiet vers son ami.

 _"Je crois que j'ai quelques côtes fêlés mais je peux encore tenir le coup."_ Déclara Harry en grimaçant et en tenant son côté gauche.

 _"D'accord, on va se mettre par là"_.Rétorqua le roux en aidant son ami à se poser contre le tronc d'un arbre _..."En tous cas , je suis heureux que tout soit enfin terminer."_

 _" Presque terminer , le golem est toujours là , il faut qu'on le détruise , c'est aussi une partie de lui , imprégnée de sa volonté et de sa magie."_

 _"Je vais m'occuper de ça et toi tu vas rester là contre l'arbre , prend quelques potions dans la sacoche et je reviens toute suite."_ Acheva Ron .

Une fois fait , le roux se dirigea vers le golem mais à sa grande horreur il n'était plus là! C'était impossible qu'il puisse se libérer sans aide! Ce fourbe de nécromancien avait encore fait des siennes !

Paniqué , Ron rebroussa chemin , de loin il vit Harry se tenir debout difficilement contre l'arbre puis soudainement le golem apparu derrière lui , le roux ne put rien faire tout se passa bien trop vite, Harry lui-même ne put réagir aussi vivement qu'à l'habituer malgré les potions prises pour calmer sa douleur , alors qu'il se retournait quelque chose vint se ficher dans son ventre sans ménagement.

De loin , il entendit Ron hurler son nom avec détresse , le golem était le double quasi parfait de son maître , relié par la pensée , par la magie et par la parole , ce dernier était les oreilles , la bouche et les mains de son créateur , volonté qui était celle de le tuer de la pire manière possible.

La créature se pencha donc vers Harry pour lui susurrer venimeusement à l'oreille:

 _"Tu as peut-être arrêter le rituel , mais rien ne m'empêchera de te tuer , une maigre compensation après tant d'années d'efforts pour tenter de ramener ma femme , mais ce poison sur cet atamé se chargera de te régler ton compte Potter , ce sera là ma seule jouissance !"_

 _"Je n'ai pas peur de mourir , je serais heureux de quitter cette existence en ayant vécu ma vie autant que possible au côté des gens que j'aime et même dans la mort je sais que ceux qui m'ont aimé et qui sont mort pour me protéger seront à mes côtés , pouvez-vous en dire autant pour vous? "_ Acheva Harry avec gravité.

Le golem se figea sur place , le regardant d'un air incertain puis d'un coup il fut pris de tremblement , sa peau devint terreuse et son être en entier craquela puis enfin il redevint poussière .

Harry chuta au sol , le poignard toujours fiché en lui , difficilement il l'arracha de ses chairs en grimaçant puis il le balança au loin , de ses deux mains il appuya sur la plaie mais rien à faire , le sang coulait inexorablement , ses mains furent bien vite teintés de rouge , tout comme ses vêtements .

Même perdu dans sa douleur , il sentit Ron qui l'allongeait doucement au sol , ce dernier tournait vers lui un visage et des yeux rougis par les larmes et la tristesse:

 _" Tu n'aurais pas dû enlever le poignard , ça n'a fait qu'aggraver ta blessure..."_

 _" Que je laisse ou que j'enlève ce poignard , ça n'aurait rien changé , le poison est déjà dans mon sang et je me sens partir de plus en plus_."

 _" Harry …..non , ne dis pas ça! "_ Réfuta Ron en secouant la tête en signe de refus.

Le roux prit l'une de ses mains couvertes de sang entre les siennes et commença à sangloter.

 _"Les sorts de guérison ne marcheront pas non plus , ce poison n'attaque pas seulement mon corps , je le sens qui ronge ma magie comme de l'acide."_

 _"Harry …s'il te plaît tiens le coup j'ai appelé du secours , il ne vont pas tarder à venir."_

 _" Je veux que tu me promettes une chose !"_ Insista le brun en grimaçant de douleur , le visage blafard.

 _" Tout ce que tu veux Harry..."_

 _"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui …..nous avons fait tout les deux de notre mieux pour arrêter cet homme et il est ligoté ….. là où il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit …... je ne veux pas que tu te détruises à cause de ce qui s'est passé …. Hermione et les enfants sauront te soutenir , ne les repoussent pas dans ta douleur , je te le demande du fond du cœur ."_ Hoqueta Harry la respiration sifflante .

Son corps fut prit de soubresauts douloureux tandis qu'une quantité alarmante de sang coulait de ses lèvres exsangues .

Ron ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre , il lui fit un oui de la tête , tout en continuant à tenir sa main avec une telle force qu'il ne la sentit plus , Harry dirigea vers son ami un sourire peiné, la mort allait les séparer physiquement mais pas effacer les souvenirs du cœur , ni les épreuves et les bons moments passés ensemble , Ron , Hermione , leurs enfants , Ginny , la famille Weasley et tous ceux qui l'avait soutenu , tout cela fut un doux baume qui apaisa quelque peu les vagues de souffrance qui tenaillait son corps en entier.

Peu à peu la douleur et la torpeur embrouillèrent ses sens , il entendit Ron lui parler d'un ton rauque , l'odeur de la forêt , de la terre et de l'humidité et du sang lui montèrent au nez puis sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive , ses yeux se fermèrent et tout ne fut que calme , acceptation et noirceur infinie...

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	3. L'après vie ( partie I )

**" The Trinity of Light : La lune, Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 **Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Voilà donc la première partie du nouveau chapitre , n'oubliez de me faire part de vos commentaires , bonne lecture!

* * *

 **L'après-vie**

 **(partie I)**

* * *

La première chose qui vint à ses yeux fut une intense lumière , une sensation de légèreté qui englobait son être dans son entièreté , il n'y avait plus de douleur , ni de souffrance , l'aveuglement laissa place à l'image d'un ciel d'un bleu pure et profond , une brise fraîche apporta à son odorat une puissante odeur terreuse , apparemment il était allongé de tout son long sur une longue étendu d'herbes hautes mêlés de fleurs jaunes or et blanches , progressivement Harry s'assit remarquant la grande clairière où il se trouvait , de loin la forêt étendait étrangement son ombre vers le ciel cachant de sa vue ce qui s'y trouvait.

Sa mort était bien différente de celle qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore , il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans la gare King's cross et personne ne l'avait accueillit immédiatement après son arrivée , tant bien que mal il se releva remarquant au passage qu'il était toujours habillé de son uniforme d'Auror mais cette fois nettoyé de tout son sang , incertain , Harry regarda autour de lui ne sachant pas quoi faire , ni comment réagir face à ce qui se passait dans cette après-vie qui était la sienne mais subitement un craquement brisa le fil de ses pensées.

Plissant des yeux , Harry remarqua que quelqu'un sortait de la forêt et se dirigeait vers lui à pas lent et mesuré comme pour annoncer bruyamment sa venue , peu à peu une silhouette se dessina puis l'ombre que projetait la forêt s'effaça progressivement laissant apparaître au grand jour la personne qui venait dans sa direction , abasourdi , le cœur battant Harry la dévisagea , la gorge serrée il ne put dire qu'un seul mot:

 _" Maman …"_

Lily Potter dans toute sa gloire et sa beauté marchait vers lui , ses longs cheveux roux cascadaient sur ses épaules telle une auréole de feu, elle était habillée d'une longue robe sorcière grise qui étincelait magnifiquement et qui couvrait ses pieds de tout regard , ses pas furent si légers et aériens qu'elle semblait glisser et non pas marcher .

Une fois devant lui , Lily mira de ses sublimes yeux émeraudes son vis à vis avec amour et douceur , calmement , elle leva sa main fine et blanche vers son visage puis la posa tendrement sur sa joue , Harry en eut le souffle coupé , immédiatement ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et d'une main tremblante il la toucha comme pour être sûr qu'il l'avait devant elle.

De son vivant il ne l'avait jamais connu mais toujours entendu parler d'elle au travers d' histoires , de photos puis vu dans les souvenirs d'autrui où même grâce à la pierre de résurrection , mais là elle n'était qu'une ombre limitée par la barrière qui séparait les vivants des morts, jamais il n'avait pu la toucher comme maintenant .

Cette femme qui se tenait devant lui avait sacrifié tout ce qu'elle était pour qu'il puisse vivre , grâce à son amour et de part son acte dévoué , une puissante magie l'avait protégé et aidé contre Voldemort , alors une fois mort n'était -il pas logique que ça soit elle qui vienne à sa rencontre?

* * *

Lily lui sourit doucement puis se rapprocha de sa personne pour enfin pour poser ses lèvres sur son front , une odeur fleurit lui monta au nez , de ses mains tremblantes Harry la serra tendrement contre lui, les joues rougies de larmes , celle-ci se laissa faire avec bonheur , mère et fils se touchaient et se voyaient tangiblement pour la première fois depuis leurs brusques séparations , la mort ne les sépareraient plus mais les avaient réunit :

 _" Je n'ai jamais été loin de toi Harry , je suis si fière de voir ce que tu as accompli "_

 _" Maman , j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois devant moi , de pouvoir te toucher , te parler s'est un souhait que je ne pensais pas possible ."_

 _" Maintenant c'est un souhait qui est enfin accompli mon fils..."_

Lily se détacha de Harry puis avisa un côté de la clairière où l'herbe était plus basse et où on pouvait s'y asseoir sans trop de problème.

 _" Viens par ici , nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses qui te concerne et je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup de questions qui méritent des réponses de ma part."_

Harry ne se fit pas prier , Lily s'assit sur l'herbe plaçant ses jambes sur le côté , sa robe sorcière couvrit son corps telle une cape de soie brillante accentuant sa beauté éthérée , Harry se plaça calmement à ses côté puis ils commencèrent à discuter:

 _" De quoi te souviens-tu avant que tu n'arrives ici?"_ Demanda patiemment Lily tout en le regardant.

 _" J'étais en mission avec mon ami Ron , nous devions aller enquêter sur la disparition d'un homme, qui n'était pas revenu de son travail depuis des jours ,sa femme nous a alerté , une fois arrivée sur le lieu de sa disparition , nous nous sommes retrouver nez à nez avec un nécromancien . Malheureusement, l'homme que nous recherchions avait été tué depuis déjà plusieurs jours ."_

 _"Marcus, le mage noir en question voulait accomplir un rituel de nécromancie afin de ramener sa femme mais nous l'avons arrêter à temps mais pour se venger , il s'est servi d'un golem pour me blesser et m'empoisonner , j'ai de justesse pu dire mes adieux à Ron et après la douleur , il n'y avait plus eu que de la noirceur durant je ne sais combien de temps et puis brusquement je me suis retrouver ici dans cette clairière."_ Acheva Harry le cœur serrée.

 _" Je sais que toutes tes pensées sont pour ceux que tu as laissé derrière toi , mais dis moi , depuis combien de temps penses-tu qu'il a pu s'écrouler depuis ta mort?"_ Questionna Lily

 _" Plusieurs jours …."_

Lily le mira silencieusement choisissant soigneusement ses mots puis d'un ton mesuré elle lui dit :

 _" Depuis le jour de ta mort , cinq années sont passées dans le monde des vivants Harry , il arrive que les défunts dont la mort a été particulièrement violente et douloureuse , errent un certain temps avant de pouvoir s'ancrer dans l'après vie , cette noirceur dans lequel tu as été projeté à durée plusieurs années , une fois que tu as trouvé la force de fixer solidement ta conscience sans sombrer dans la torpeur que te procurerait ton errance , tu as pu te projeter dans cette clairière."_

 _" Merlin …. cinq ans …pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout juste fermés mes yeux , je vois encore Ron à mes côtés , je vois sa panique comme-ci c'était hier..."_ Murmura Harry la voix enrouée.

 _" Tes amis ont continué leurs vies, sache que ta mort les a très durement touchés surtout ton ami Ron , ce dernier a pu remonté la pente grâce à sa famille et tout juste un an après ta mort , il a démissionné de son poste d'Auror et a décidé de rejoindre son frère George à la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_." Expliqua Lily avec douceur.

 _" Je vois qu'il a suivi mon conseil …j'en suis soulagé ..."_ Ajouta Harry dans un sourire triste.

 _" Tes amis , les Weasleys , ont su être là pour toi quand je n'ai pas pu le faire , ils seront les gardiens sincères et fidèles de ta mémoire , ils ne t'oublieront jamais."_

" _Merci maman de m'avoir donner de leurs nouvelles , je suis heureux surtout pour Ron …."_

Le choc et la perte d'un être cher pouvait changer les gens où les faire sombrer dans la folie , ses pensées se tournèrent indubitablement vers le nécromancien dont la perte de sa femme l'avait fait sombrer dans la démence la plus totale.

 _" Cet homme , Marcus , ne pourra jamais revoir sa femme , vouloir ramener les morts à la vie est un tabou , une transgression de la pire espèce , la Vie et la Mort font toutes deux parties d'un même cycle immuable et infini , sa peine et son chagrin sont compréhensibles mais toutes ces vies qu'ils a prises et toute cette magie viciée qu'il a pratiqué ont entaché son âme et son cœur."_ Précisa Lily avec force et vigueur.

 _" Mais qu'est -t-il advenu de lui? "_ Questionna Harry avec insistance tout en regardant sa mère .

 _" Une fois ramené , grâce au témoignage de ton ami Ron et aux preuves retrouvées dans son manoir , il fut envoyé à Azkaban puis après un procès très médiatisé, il fut condamné au baiser du détraqueur et tout ce que je peux te dire à son sujet , c'est que l'après-vie ne l'a pas accueillit à bras grands ouverts …."_

 _" Il a fait le choix de mener sa vie dans la malveillance , il n'était donc pas surprenant que sa vie s'achève dans la tourmente ."_ Rétorqua Harry avec gravité.

 _" Harry tu es à l'opposé de lui , tu as cheminé et construit ta vie malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as subi , tu as fais la rencontre de personnes extraordinaires qui t'ont épaulé , et aidé , tu t'es sorti d'une guerre avec courage et détermination, il y a une chose que toi tu n'as pas pris en compte dans toute son entièreté , c'est la découverte des reliques de la mort."_

 _"Mais où veux-tu en venir au juste? "_

 _" La mort est une entité puissante Harry , ses objets qui ont été crée de sa volonté ne sont pas là pour nourrir l'égo de ceux qui les possèdent , puissants , ils peuvent traîtreusement se retourner contre leurs possesseurs , tu es le seul Harry à avoir toucher , utiliser et posséder ces reliques , ton honnêteté et ta prévoyance t'ont poussé à ne pas en abuser outre mesure , tu les as caché dans l'ombre pour qu'aucune âme ne puisse avoir vent de leurs existences , mais dit toi que même dissimuler dans la meilleur des cachettes et non utiliser de ta main , elles auront toujours une incidence sur ton âme."_

 _" Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je suis mort et normalement tout liens que j'aurais pu avoir avec ces reliques auraient du disparaître..."_ Insista Harry.

 _" La Mort a vu en toi, un être digne qui a su faire preuve de retenu quand il le fallait ,elle a toujours été dans ton ombre , tu aurais pu céder à la facilité et te détourner du monde magique mais tu as préféré retourner dans le monde des vivants afin de continuer de te battre et ainsi mettre un terme à une guerre sanglante qui s'éternisait depuis bien trop longtemps et qui t'a coûté beaucoup ."_

 _"Et plus important, tu as permis de maintenir un équilibre universel qui aurait pu être briser par la malveillance de cet homme , sans ton intervention , cette dimension aurait sombrer dans un chaos inimaginable que même les sorciers les plus puissants n'auraient eu aucune chance d'arrêter alors il n'est donc pas surprenant que la mort t'es prise en affection et qu'à travers ses reliques elle est cherchée à t'imprégner de son énergie."_

Lily ne parla plus durant quelque minutes , elle scrutait son fils avec une certaine fierté .

Étonné par le discours de sa mère , Harry se contenta de la regarder avec surprise puis d'une voix douce elle continua sur sa lancée:

 _" Tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un d'ordinaire Harry , tes choix en sont les signes évident , même-ci tu ne semblais pas t'en rendre compte , tu es mon fils chéri et je sais que tu as encore de belles choses à accomplir , la mort peu paraître effrayante pour les vivants mais même elle aussi ne fait qu'obéir qu'à un cycle plus grand et immuable que les vivants peuvent à peine appréhender."_

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	4. L'après vie (partie II)

**" The Trinity of Light : La lune, Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 **Note de l'auteur: **Voilà la suite , je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes qui auraient pu être encore présentes malgré ma relecture , bonne lecture et faites moi part de vos commentaires!

* * *

 **"L'après-vie"**

 **(partie II)**

* * *

Harry resta pantois face aux dires de sa mère , d'un ton incertain il répliqua:

 _" Tu sembles parler de la mort comme d'un être sensible..."_

 _" La mort règnent sur tout les défunts, elle est lié à nous , et nous sommes liés à elle tout comme toi, son omniprésence nous entourent, nous ressentons tous ses pensées , elle a préféré que je relaye certaines de ses paroles par mon intermédiaire afin de ne pas te brusquer car ton arrivée ici est récente et tu n'es pas pleinement conscient de ce qui t'entoure mais si tu le veux , je peux t'aider à comprendre pourquoi je parle d'elle ainsi , touche ma main et tout sera enfin clair ..."_

Harry posa délicatement sa main dans celle tendue de sa mère et en à peine quelques secondes une vague d'énergie puissante l'enveloppa , lâchant prise complètement sur son appréhension , il ferma les yeux puis se laissa totalement submerger, c'était une sensation qui ne pouvait être décrite avec des mots , même de son vivant il n'avait jamais eu affaire à quelque chose d'aussi puissant ,antique et infini .

Des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit telle une traînée de poudre suivit de murmures , écho d'un millier de voix mélodieuses qui lui parlaient et touchait tout son être , il n'y avait plus de peur , plus de tristesse ni de regrets, il était à sa place en sécurité .

Finalement il ouvrit les yeux sous le regard attentif de sa mère .

 _" Je l'ai senti et elle m'a parlé , elle m'a dit que mon âme devait continuer à cheminée , à apprendre et à comprendre , que j'avais encore des choses accomplir et un choix va devoir être fait , soit resté ici dans l'après -vie le temps qu'il me faudra et stagner où renaître sachant que les souvenirs de ma vie précédente seront voilés dans l'ombre mais ce serait là l'occasion de purifier les séquelles que m'a laissés ce poison monstrueux qui a rongé ma magie. "_

 _" Ce choix n'appartient qu'à toi Harry , certaines âmes ne se sentent pas toujours prête à entreprendre une nouvelle incarnation , les souvenirs de leurs vies les ayant si marqués qu'il préféraient attendre , d'autres non aucune appréhension même en étant arrivé récemment tout comme toi , il décide de se réincarner mais sache que quelque soit ton choix , je ne te jugerais pas."_

 _" Nous avons chacun jouer notre rôle en cette vie , qu'il eut été douloureux , tragique , heureux, tortueux nous y avons tous participer , je serais toujours fière de toi , tout comme ton père , Sirius , Remus et tous ceux qui t'ont aimé , l'amour est une force puissante , elle nous relie tous et même-ci tu ne te rappelles plus de qui tu as été , sache que tu seras toujours aimé Harry , ça c'est une certitude que tu dois garder en toi."_

 _" Je …...je sens qu'une page doit être tourner , je ne veux plus nourrir de regrets liés au passé , j'ai décidé de renaître à nouveau , de construire une nouvelle vie ." dit Harry avec détermination._

 _" Je vois que ta décision est prise avec sagesse , mais avant toute chose ,certaines personnes veulent te voir avant ton grand départ."_

Lily se tourna vers la forêt , de loin un groupe de silhouettes apparut à ses yeux alors qu'ils sortaient au couvert des arbres , discutant joyeusement et enfin il les reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute , son père James Potter , Sirius black et Remus lupin.

Harry put difficilement contenir ce flot d'émotions qui lui comprimait la gorge , le cœur battant , il les regarda venir à son encontre et sa mère qui se tenait à ses côtés tentait de l'apaiser en posant sa main sur son épaule avec tendresse.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta face à eux et ce fut James Potter comme il l'avait vu sur les photos , jeune , de haute et forte stature , ses lunettes rondes encadrant ses yeux marrons , son visage reflétait cette jovialité et cette espièglerie qui étaient si propre à sa personne , ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui prit la parole :

 _" Enfin nous nous rencontrons face à face mon fils."_

 _" Oui , après tout ce temps , je peux enfin te voir en personne Papa"_

James Potter lui fit un magnifique sourire et n'y tenant plus , Harry marcha les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et pris son père fermement dans ses bras , James en fut ravi et fit tout autant de même à l'encontre de son fils .

 _" J'ai vu l'homme de bien que tu es devenu Harry , malgré toutes ces épreuves , tu as tenu le coup et tu t'es accroché de toutes tes forces et comme te l'a dit ta mère nous t'aimons et nous sommes tous très fière de toi Harry."_

James le serra encore contre lui puis se détacha de son fils laissant la place à Sirius et à Remus qui vinrent voir Harry chacun à leur tour , ils semblait bien plus jeune et souriant que lorsqu'il les avaient vu de son vivant , comme-ci un lourd fardeau s'étaient levé de leurs épaules :

 _" Remus , Sirius …."_

Sirius posa une main sur son épaule , Harry leva ses yeux émeraudes brouillés de larmes vers lui , Remus qui était à leur côté rétorqua:

 _" Ce qui s'est passé de ton vivant n'était pas de ton fait , nous avons aussi pris notre propre décision et choisi d'être à tes côtés dans cette guerre , même dans la mort , nous avons assisté à chacun de tes périples et à chaque fois tu as fait de ton mieux même-ci s'était difficile et périlleux ."_

 _" Rémus a raison , je sais que ma mort a été un coup dure pour toi et que tu t'en es voulu mais les coupables sont eux aussi mort et ont reçu de qui de droit ce qu'ils méritaient alors embrasse cette nouvelle vie que tu as choisi de vivre et libère toi définitivement de tous ses souvenirs douloureux qui n'ont plus lieu d'être."_ Acheva Sirius en souriant doucement et serrant l'épaule de Harry avec émotion.

Puis finalement , l'un après l'autre , ils serrèrent Harry chacun dans leur bras de nouveau et tous entendirent les murmures de la Mort s'intensifier avec plus de force signe que leurs rencontres touchaient à sa fin:

 _" Il est grand temps que je m'en aille, de nouvelles aventures m'attendent!"_ Dit Harry le cœur plus léger.

 _" Un dernier conseil Harry , reste toujours fidèle à ton cœur et à tes instincts et tu t'en sortiras toujours dans les moments les plus incertains ."_

Sous ces dernières recommandations James , Sirius et Remus s'en allèrent vers la forêt jusqu'à ce que leurs silhouettes disparaissent de son regard , il ne resta plus que Lily :

 _"Même au delà de l'existence que tu mèneras dans un autre corps ou sous une autre identité mon amour sera toujours aussi fort pour toi mon cœur ."_ Finit-t-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue de ses doigts .

 _" Je t'aime aussi maman."_ Déclara Harry tout en l'embrassant sur la joue avec délicatesse, il se gorgea une dernière fois de son odeur fleurie et maternelle puis il s'éloigna d'elle.

Lily le mira de longues minutes puis elle s'en alla à son tour vers la forêt de son même pas aérien et alors qu'elle s'approchait de la forêt , une autre personne apparue à ses côtés , il l'a reconnu tout de suite , bien plus rajeuni , les traits de son visage étaient bien plus apaisés et lumineux que de son vivant , cette personne se tourna vers lui puis ils se regardèrent longuement , Lily les observa sans s'interposer , en faisant preuve de patience.

Harry hocha la tête , un sourire sincère aux lèvres , cet homme n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec lui mais malgré cette dureté et sa rancune contre son père , il l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie , souffert et subi tant de choses , du respect il en avait pour lui alors du temps à rattraper il en aurait longuement avec sa mère et il était heureux que ces deux personnes que leurs choix et la vie avaient séparé puissent enfin se revoir dans l'après vie .

 _" Prenez soin de ma mère Rogue."_ Souffla Harry d'un ton vif.

Ce dernier sembla l'entendre car il hocha la tête positivement , le temps des rancunes et des regrets l'un envers l'autre étaient finis , Severus Rogue le scruta de son regard onyx avec compréhension en souriant doucement puis il se détourna de lui , sa mère à ses côtés et ensemble ils disparurent dans les bois .

Harry se retrouva seul , dans la clairière , il s'allongea donc sur l'herbe haute comme à son arrivée puis les yeux fermés il se laissa porter par les murmures de la mort qui le rassurèrent face à son nouveau périple.

Progressivement , son encrage dans l'après-vie se dissout .

Son âme fut baignée dans une belle lumière étincelante qui l'enveloppa dans un cocon de douceur et de sérénité puis sans traumatisme et dans l'acceptation la plus totale.

Sous le lourd voile de l'oubli , tout ses souvenirs se dissipèrent les uns après les autres puis peu après l'engourdissement et le sommeil s'en suivirent .

Une nouvelle vie fut créé et celui qui avait été Harry Potter allait dorénavant vivre une nouvelle existence et ainsi suivre une nouvelle destinée ….

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre I (partie I)

**"The Trinity of Light : La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_ **: ** voilà donc la suite de mon histoire , _ce chapitre est centré sur plusieurs ellipses temporelles , j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux pour éviter toute confusion_ _ **,**_ certains événements se passeront dans des chronologies décalées ou différentes mais sans trop se départir de l'intrigue d'origine .

Certains personnages seront tirés de l'animé et d'autres du manga afin étoffés mon histoire , qui lui se déroulera de manière progressive dans le temps , faîtes moi donc part de vos commentaires et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **(Partie I)**

* * *

Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki était un être particulier , fils de la déesse Kaguya , il reçut une part de son pouvoir en héritage d'elle **(le chaka)** , ce même héritage qui allait déchirer sa famille et révéler à ses yeux la folie de sa mère .

Après un combat titanesque qui dura des mois , celle-ci fut scellée , les pouvoirs du Juubi séparer puis garder en la possession d' Hagoromo , peu de temps après il suivit sa propre voie, se séparant ainsi de son frère Hamura et signant ainsi le début de son cheminement.

Tout au long de son voyage , il put se rendre compte réellement de la dévastation et de la destruction qu'avait causé cet affrontement que son frère et lui avaient sciemment provoqué pour écarter définitivement leur mère de ce monde , affrontement qui même-ci basé sur de saine intention avaient eu pour conséquences de laisser de profondes blessures à la Terre , à la Nature et bouleverser la vie des humains qui y vivaient.

Toucher par cette vision et comme un signe profond de repentance , il aida à la reconstruction tout en trouvant des lieux appropriés pour cacher les neuf créatures de puissances issus du Juubi.

Au fils du temps et de chacune des reconstructions qu'il entreprenait , il comprit grâce à son premier ami et apprenti Futami , comment utiliser ce vaste et lourd pouvoirs hérité de sa mère , la compréhension et l'écoute mutuel , l'entraide, le respect , la loyauté , l'honnêteté , furent pour lui des sentiments puissants qui l'aidèrent à poser les premiers fondements d'une connexion profonde qui liera chacun par le chakra.

Progressivement , il trouva d'autres personnes qui dans une même entente mutuelle se joignirent à son voyage aidant et reconstruisant ce qui avaient besoin de l'être , ceux qui restèrent à ces côtés devinrent à leurs tours ses apprentis a qui il transmit non plus seulement le chakra mais aussi un idéal d'espoir et de connexion spirituel profond et collectif qui forma le Ninshu .

Ses différents périples continuèrent ainsi dans la transmission et dans la reconstruction puis finalement beaucoup de ses apprentis suivirent leurs propres voies transmettant à d'autres la voie du Ninshu tout en continuant à reconstruire et à transmettre cet idéal de paix et d'harmonie dans le cœur de chacun.

Finalement après des années de voyage, Hagoromo revint dans son pays natal et décida d'en faire le centre de l'enseignement du Ninshu , quelques temps après il tomba amoureux puis épousa celle qu'il aimait Makoto .

Dans les années qui suivirent , il fut l'heureux père de deux jeunes garçons , des jumeaux, Indra l'aînée et Ashura le cadet mais après avoir accouché difficilement , la santé de sa femme ne fut plus la même , une autre grossesse n'était donc plus envisageable car son corps n'était plus en mesure de supporter un autre enfant , sa femme accepta donc cet état de fait le cœur serré sachant qu'elle avait déjà deux fils maintenant âgés de trois ans qui la comblaient plus que tout .

Trois ans passèrent sans aucun souci à l'horizon , ses deux fils grandissaient et apprenaient à vivre en ce monde à petit pas , sa famille vivait paisiblement jusqu'à l'annonce d'une nouvelle étonnante , contre toute attente alors que les chances était nulles pour qu'une autre grossesse puissent être viable , sa femme fut avec surprise de nouveau enceinte .

Cette dernière en fut si heureuse de cette grossesse imprévisible et miraculeuse, qu'elle considéra la venue de cette enfant comme un cadeau du destin , une bénédiction qui leur été donné , malgré les risques que cela puisse être pour sa santé , elle décida de mener cette grossesse coûte que coûte , Hagoromo la soutint malgré ses inquiétudes et l'aida du mieux qu'il le put.

Indra et Ashura furent très intrigués par le ventre bien arrondi de leur mère et dans leurs naïvetés enfantines , ils demandèrent à leur mère pourquoi son ventre grossissait , celle-ci répondit avec affection:

 _« Dans mon ventre , il y a votre petit frère , bientôt il va nous rejoindre et vous serez tout les deux des grands frères! »_ Dit-t-elle en souriant alors que ses yeux noirs brillants de joie.

Tout en caressant son ventre avec douceur , elle poussa le long châle gris qui la couvrait afin de mettre en évidence son ventre couvert d'un chaud et douillet kimono blanc , ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules en de longues vagues soyeuses .

Ashura et Indra se regardèrent puis regardèrent le ventre de leur mère avec de grands yeux effarés , Hagoromo les regarda faire avec amusement .

 _« En tant que grands frères ,ce sera votre devoir de protéger et de veiller sur lui. »_ Expliqua Makoto en souriant à ses fils.

 _«Mère , Est-ce qu'on pourra jouer avec lui?»_ Demanda Indra avec incertitude.

 _« Pas tout de suite parce qu'il sera trop petit , alors il faudra attendre et là vous pourrez jouer avec lui »_

 _«Alors je vais attendre et être son protecteur!»_ Ajouta Indra en souriant

 _«Moi aussi!»_ Hurla Ashura avec excitation.

Makoto les mira tendrement quand subitement elle sentit son enfant bougé , ce qui se produisait souvent depuis quelques semaines , avec rapidité , elle demanda à ses deux fils de se rapprocher , ces derniers s'exécutèrent en allant près d'elle , cette dernière était assis dans un fauteuil très simple et discret fait de bambou rembourré de grands coussins , d'une voix douce elle ordonna à chacun de tendre leurs mains pour ensuite poser leurs petites paumes sur son ventre .

Avec calme elle les guida à l'endroit où le bébé gigotait joyeusement, les deux garçons sursautèrent mais n'éloignèrent pas leurs mains , leurs petits visages enfantins oscillaient entre la perplexité et la surprise , elle voulait que ses fils puissent avoir une idée précise de ce qui se déroulait et ainsi les préparer à la venue de ce nouveau membre surprise de la famille , membre surprise que ses fils acceptaient sans problème au vu de leurs yeux qui brillaient de joie.

 _*Ce fut une scène qu' Hagoromo grava à jamais dans sa mémoire ….*_

* * *

Tristement au fils des mois , la santé de sa femme se dégrada et ce fut un jour de pluie qu' elle accoucha quelques semaines avant le terme de sa grossesse , l'accouchement fut plus éprouvant que celui des jumeaux mais finalement elle donna naissance comme prévu à un autre garçon , qu'elle nomma _Varuna._

L'enfant était chétif avec un fin duvet de cheveux noirs sur sa tête menue.

Avec tendresse Hagoromo regardait son troisième fils qui dormait enveloppé dans des vêtements et des couvertures respiration était l'une des choses qui l'inquiétait mais grâce à son aide son fils avait pu mieux respirer .

Durant quelques mois qui s'écroulèrent , la santé de Makoto ne s'améliora que quelque peu , malgré sa faiblesse , elle s'occupait de Varuna le posant à ses côtés dans son futon et le gardait au chaud contre de sa poitrine , de sa main elle le touchait avec une telle tendresse que s'en était douloureux , avec l'aide d'une servante qui l'épaulait elle subvenait aux besoins vitaux de leur fils sans jamais se plaindre .

Varuna grandissait mais restait un enfant fragile et délicat physiquement , il ne pleurait que très rarement , mirait le monde qui l'entourait silencieusement de ses grands yeux couleurs émeraudes ,couleur qui surprit Hagoromo tout comme sa femme , mais dans un sourire serein et secret , elle répondit que cela était une preuve de plus que son petit garçon n'était pas ordinaire.

La première fois que Indra et Ashura virent Varuna , ils le trouvèrent si petit qu'ils se demandèrent vraiment si ce n'était pas une poupée mais leur mère leur avait répondu que Varuna était belle et bien un être vivant et qu'il grandirait tout comme eux , qu'il fallait simplement faire preuve de patience car il était né plus tôt que prévu , ce qui lui donnait cet air particulier et souvent on pouvait voir fureter les deux frères près de la chambre de leur mère.

Un an passa dans une paix relative , Varuna ne se délesta pas de son physique chétif et fragile , Hagoromo remarqua aussi qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère , ses cheveux légèrement ondulés , sa peau laiteuse , les traits de son visage , la forme inclinée de ses yeux verts et son caractère doux et agréable , si ses deux fils Indra et Ashura avaient hérité certains traits physiques et spirituels de lui , Varuna avait tout pris de sa mère ainsi qu'une ressemblance profonde avec elle.

Tristement , ce moment de paix fut brisé quand la santé de Makoto prit un tournant pour le pire et malgré tout les efforts pour l'aider à aller mieux , elle mourut emporter par la maladie.

Ses fils en furent durement touchés , le deuil fut lourd à porter , le vide qu'elle laissa derrière elle fut immense et quotidiennement l'une des choses les plus douloureuses à supporter mais Hagoromo garda la tête sur les épaules afin d'aider ses enfants à traverser cette épreuve.

Le temps fila tel du sable entres les mains d' Hagoromo , Indra , Ashura et Varuna s'étaient encore plus rapprochés depuis la mort de leur mère et étaient devenu très protecteur de leur petit frère chétif qui la ressemblait tant , ce dernier les suivait partout encadré de part et d'autre de ses aînés qui veillaient sur lui très attentivement , accompagné de leur petit chien Shiro.

Malheureusement , ce quotidien paisible fut brutalement mise à mal lors d'une de leur sortie familiale en forêt . Aussi soudainement Varuna s'effondra sans que personne ne s'y attende.

Hagoromo suivit de Futami accoururent vers Varuna constatant à leurs plus grande détresse que ce dernier était blanc comme un linge , ses lèvres avaient bleuis , et sa respiration était devenu courte et périlleuse.

Sans tarder , Hagoromo pris Varuna dans ses bras afin de le ramener rapidement dans sa chambre tandis que Futami tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de calmer Indra et Ashura qui s'inquiétait de l'état de leur petit frère .

Tristement la situation ne s'arrangea pas, le spectre de la maladie s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur la famille Ôtsutsuki.

Durant une longue semaine, Varuna fut délirant , fiévreux , son corps tourmenté par des vagues de douleurs lancinantes , finalement un diagnostic fut donné et il lui fut détecté une maladie du sang rare pour lequel on ne pouvait trouver aucun remède , le chakra et les plantes médicinales pourraient soulager les maux et contenir les crises mais indubitablement la maladie se propagerait dans tout ses organes le laissant considérablement affaibli.

Pour Hagoromo se fut une terrible nouvelle qu'il encaissa très durement , tout comme ses frères. Son jeune fils était donc condamné depuis l'âge tendre à une vie où son corps lui ferait défaut quotidiennement et où la douleur serait son compagnon de tout temps, jamais il n'aurait cru que les événements prendrait un tournant aussi sombre , et c'est à cette instant qu'il sentit avec plus de force l'absence de sa femme.

Sa présence et sa prévoyance lui manquait plus que tout et l'avoir à ses côtés aurait été un doux baume pour son cœur meurtri mais dors à présent, malgré sa peine , sa priorité était d'aider Varuna à vivre avec sa maladie pour le reste de ses jours et ainsi lui donné une enfance quasi normale.

Les années se succédèrent tout comme les saisons , Indra et Ashura commencèrent l'apprentissage du Ninshu sous l'œil attentif d' Hagoromo , ils passèrent du temps à la bibliothèque parmi tout les nombreux libres de leur père puis alternaient en pratiquant comme les autres jeunes novices , parfois quand il en avait la permission et sous la surveillance de Futami qui était devenu son aide depuis l'annonce de sa maladie , Varuna allait au dojo et regardait les entraînements avec une certaine fascination , ces visites au dojo était comme un moyen d'égayer son quotidien et de voir ses frères en action, lui qui ne pourrait pas apprendre le Ninshu , ni utiliser le chakra , avec un corps malade et une santé vacillante , c'était trop risquer pour lui.

Ne sortant que très peu , Varuna passait le reste de son temps soit dans sa chambre , soit avec ses frères en les regardant œuvrer à l'apprentissage du Ninshu , soit avec Futami qui l'aidait à apprendre à lire et à écrire ou soit avec son père qui venait passer du temps en sa compagnie .

Souvent Indra et Ashura lui ramenait des objets où des cadeaux trouvés où acheter lors de leurs sorties à l'extérieur et tous ces cadeaux ils les gardaient précieusement dans une boîte en bois près de son futon non loin des livres que Futami lui apportait et lui demandait de lire pour leurs leçons.

Lorsque leur père donnait des cours particuliers à ses frères , discrètement ils les écoutaient , et les regardaient alors que Futami le croyait endormi dans sa chambre .Varuna restait caché et les observaient de loin , Indra surprenait souvent leur père car il était doué , très doué même dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Pour Ashura l'apprentissage était plus ardu pour lui mais il ne lâchait jamais prise et se donnait à fond , Varuna l'admirait pour cela car il lui donnait l'inspiration et la force de tenir le coup même quand il était malade mais souvent le regard des autres étaient très dure à supporter , souvent les autres apprentis le miraient avec pitié où d'autres ne prenaient même pas en compte sa présence et centraient toutes leurs attention sur ses frères plus doués .

Parfois s'en était blessant mais jamais il ne s'en plaignait , sa santé fragile ne lui permettait pas de jouer ou de s'amuser comme les autres enfants car il s'affaiblissait très rapidement alors Varuna se contentait de les couver du regard , chacun à leur façon ils progressait et lui ne pouvait que rester de côté tout en les regardant évoluer , Varuna s'était résigné à son triste sort.

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre I (partie II)

**The Trinity of Light : La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 _ **Disclaimer : **_Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_ **:** voilà donc la suite de mon histoire , _ce chapitre est centré sur plusieurs ellipses temporelles , j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux pour éviter toute confusion_ _ **,**_ certains événements se passeront dans des chronologies décalées ou différentes mais sans trop se départir de l'intrigue d'origine .

Certains personnages seront tirés de l'animé et d'autres du manga afin étoffés mon histoire , qui lui se déroulera de manière progressive dans le temps , faîtes moi donc part de vos commentaires et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **(Partie II)**

* * *

 _ **Sept ans plus tard...**_

D'un pas pressé , un jeune adolescent longeait un long corridor en bois polis qui lui faisait face , serrés dans sa main un petit sac dans le quel était des présents achetés pour une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours , il espérait de tout son cœur que cela lui plairait , une fois arriver devant la chambre qu'il cherchait, il frappa doucement à la porte puis une douce voix héla:

 _«Entrez ! »_

La personne en question était son jeune frère Varuna , ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules et sur le dos en de très longues mèches frisés , il était vêtu d'un haut gris à manches longues et d'un pantalon noir qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau tandis que ses pieds était nus , un haori beige foncé était posé sur ses épaules afin de le garder au chaud , assis sur son futon il lisait un énorme livre sur les plantes médicinales et tout autour de lui jonchant le sol d'autres bouquins ouvert et posé à même le sol .

Il semblait être en pleines recherches d'après les parchemins noircis d'encre qui étaient posé près de ses jambes , une petite fenêtre ronde placé en hauteur laissait entrer une lumière chaude et agréable dans la chambre et donnait une atmosphère intime et douillet au lieu , Varuna leva donc ses grands yeux verts vers son visiteur qui ne put que se rendre compte de la ressemblance toujours aussi frappante avec leur défunte mère , puis dans un sourire éblouissant il accueillit son frère:

 _« Ashura ! Tu es rentré ! Comment était ta sortie? »_

 _« Bien , tout c'est très bien passé. »_ Rétorqua ce dernier en poussant quelques livres pour enfin s'asseoir au plus près de son petit frère .

 _« Et toi comment vas-tu ? »_

 _« Pour l'instant aucune crise à l'horizon , à part quelques crampes qui passent et qui reviennent de temps à autres mais rien d'alarmant pour l'instant. »_ Répondit Varuna le visage emprunt d'une certaine résignation.

Ashura le regarda tristement , sachant que pour son petit frère , le quotidien était un combat de tout les instants alors pour lui remonter le moral , il lui balança le petit sac qu'il avait trimballé avec lui , surpris Varuna l'attrapa à deux mains:

 _«Qu'est ce que c'est?»_ Questionna -t-il en regardant son frère avec curiosité.

 _«J'ai acheté ça dans le village , quand je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite pensée à toi!»_

Varuna ouvrit le sac et en renversa le contenu dans sa main droite , il y découvrit un long ruban vert fonçé finement ouvré dans lequel était tressé de fins fils dorés, puis un collier en lanière de cuir lié à un magatama* en cristal qui brillait intensément à la lumière du jour si bien que Varuna en écarquilla les yeux , d'une voix surprise il lâcha:

 _« Par tous les dieux! Ils sont magnifiques mais cela a dû te coûter un bras! »_

Le concerné toucha de son pouce le bout du nez dans un geste de fierté sachant que son cadeau avait plu:

 _« Pas forcément , surtout quand tu sais comment marchander correctement ! »_

 _« Je vais mettre le ruban tout de suite quand au collier , je vais le garder précieusement dans ma boite , il est si beau que j'ai peur de le porter ! »_ Claironna Varuna en s'agitant dans tout les sens sous le regard affectueux de son frère.

Varuna s'exécuta en replaçant d'une main douce le collier dans le petit sac puis l'enferma dans sa boite en bois qui se trouvait non loin de son futon puis d'une main habile , il attacha ses cheveux avec le ruban en une longue queue de cheval basse , laissant ainsi quelques mèches pendre le long de son visage , les fils dorés qui y étaient contenus se mêlèrent avec harmonie avec la couleur de ses cheveux et il en fut ravi:

 _« Merci pour ces cadeaux , à chaque fois je me demande comment tu fais pour deviner ce qui me plaît . »_

 _« Ah mais c'est le rôle d'un grand frère de prendre soin de son petit frère tout de même! »_ Lâcha Ashura en bombant exagérément le torse avec vanité sous les rires de son petit frère qui en ratait pas un miette.

 _« Idiot »..._ Murmura Vanura tout en dévisageant son vis-à-vis avec avec tendresse .

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Indra , leur grand -frère à tout les deux , ce dernier avait depuis quelques années changer radicalement de caractère , il était devenu distant , froid , agressif et cassant , il avait commencé à changer depuis l'éveil de ses yeux .

Ashura lui avait donc expliqué que ce changement s'était produit alors que Indra l'avait sauvé d'un étrange sanglier , tristement Shiro leur chien avait été tué alors qu'il essayait de s'interposer pour sauver sa vie , depuis ce jour , Indra était progressivement devenu plus vindicatif passant le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner seul dans la montagne .

Varuna continuait depuis des années à venir les voir dans le dojo assis en retrait de leur père et de Futami , grâce à l'inventivité et à l'innovation d' Indra , le Ninshu avait évolué sous une tout autre forme grâce aux Jutsus et aux Mûdras , très rapidement Indra était devenu un instructeur très strict , dur et parfois violent certains des apprentis en avaient subi les frais tout comme Ashura et atterrissaient face contre terre en gémissant de douleur .

Comme il le pouvait , Varuna essaya d'approcher son grand frère tout comme Ashura avait tenté de le faire mais malheureusement cela s'était soldé par un échec cuisant et les souvenirs de ce face à face lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche:

 ***Flash back***

V _aruna aperçut sont grand frère sortant du dojo d'un pas vif , rapidement il entreprit de le rejoindre afin de tenter de lui parler car cela faisait des semaines que ce dernier ne lui avait pas donné de ses nouvelles , à sa plus grande consternation ses visites se faisaient rare et sporadique , d'un ton hésitant , il le héla tout se préparant mentalement à l'affrontement :_

 _"Grand-frère ! "_

 _Ce dernier cessa tout mouvement en le regardant en biais , le visage vide de toute émotion , Varuna déglutit difficilement face à ce comportement qui le déstabilisa quelque peu :_

 _"Je...je voudrais savoir si tu avais du temps à me consacrer afin que nous puissions nous parler ?" Demanda t-il timidement_

 _" Cela ne sera pas possible , j'ai certaine choses à faire qui nécessite mon attention."_

 _" Mais je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des semaines , tu ne viens plus me rendre visite et tu passes tout ton temps à t'entraîner dans la montagne jusque tard dans la nuit ! "_

 _Indra se retourna brusquement vers son jeune frère qui sursauta face à son geste:_

 _"Depuis quand me surveilles-tu? " Demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant tout en le scrutant d'un air soupçonneux._

 _" Je …je ne te surveilles pas ." Bafouilla Varuna …" Je m'inquiètes pour toi , même notre frère s'inquiète pour toi , Père vois bien que tu as changé aussi , personne n'arrive à t'approcher et à chaque fois que tu retournes de ton entraînement dans la montagne , tu y reviens le cœur plus assombris comme si une ombre malsaine t'entourait et aspirait toute ta joie , je ne sais pas ce que tu y fais mais s'il plaît n'y retournes plus." Finit Varuna en baissant les yeux de tristesse tout en serrant les poings._

 _Indra se détourna rapidement de son petit frère le visage emprunt d'une certaine gêne:_

 _« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Varuna , ce que je fais de mon temps ne regarde que moi , me surveiller ne t'amèneras à rien à part causer du soucis à ceux qui s'inquiètent de ta santé , tu sais pertinemment qu'il t'est interdit de fureter à des heures indues et pourtant tu continues à le faire , je suis déçu de ton comportement!» Rétorqua Indra d'un ton acerbe._

 _«Mais je...»_

 _«Je ne veux pas t'entendre!» Trancha Indra avec force , les yeux de Varuna se remplirent de larmes , la gorge serrée , il ne put que se soumettre face aux propos durs et incisifs que son grand frère dit à son encontre._

 _« Si tu persistes à te chercher des problèmes inutilement , la seule chose que tu deviendras c'est un fardeau , un fardeau que je ne suis pas prêt à porter sur mes épaules. »_

 _Puis d'un pas raide , il s'en alla , laissant Varuna les bras ballants et le cœur en miette._ »

 ** _*Fin Flash back*_**

Depuis ce jour , Indra ne vint plus du tout le voir , seul Ashura , Futami et leur père vinrent régulièrement lui rendre visite et l'aider dans certaines de ces tâches quotidiennes où lors de ces très brèves sorties , il n'avait jamais dit à Ashura ce qui s'était passé ce jour là , ne voulant pas envenimer les choses entres ces deux grands frères .

Quand on lui demandait si Indra venait le voir , il mentait et répondait que oui sachant pertinemment que c'était le contraire. Plongé dans ses pensées , il ne sentit qu'au dernier moment le bras d' Ashura se poser sur ses épaules puis le serré contre lui , sa voix douce et concernée lui demanda:

 _« Que ce passe-t-il? »_

 _« Rien , tout vas bien , je suis juste fatigué. »_ Répondit Varuna la gorge serrée.

 _« Tu en es sûr? Ton visage s'est brusquement fermé et j'ai eu l'impression que tu allais pleurer , est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé durant mon absence? »_

 _« Non , ne t'en fais pas , tu t'inquiètes pour rien , je pense que je vais me reposer un peu , peux-tu m'aider! »_

 _« Oui , bien sûr... »_

Ashura l'aida à s'allonger , correctement en rangeant ses livres de côtés puis il le couvrit correctement.

 _« Repose-toi bien et ne te surmènes pas trop d'accord? »_

Varuna hocha la tête timidement , sa couverture remontée jusqu'au nez , une fois fait son grand frère se leva mais il attrapa vivement un pan de son vêtement:

 _« Ashura , peux-tu rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endormes »_

Ce dernier s'exécuta en s'asseyant non loin de lui , de tant à autre il lui caressait les cheveux comme quand il était petit puis progressivement Varuna s'endormit le cœur plus léger bien emmitoufler dans sa couverture.

* * *

 ** _à suivre..._**

 _ **Note de fin de l'auteur:**_ Un magatama* est un ornement dont la forme évoque un croc percé, une griffe d'ours, une virgule, un 9 ou parfois un fœtus.


	7. Chapitre II (partie I)

**"The Trinity of Light : La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_ Voilà la suite de mon histoire qui prend son départ à l'époque du Rikudô Sennin (Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki ) , certains événements se passeront dans des chronologies décalées ou différentes mais sans trop se départir de l'intrigue d'origine .

Certains personnages seront tirés de l'animé et d'autre du manga afin étoffés mon histoire , qui lui se déroulera de manière progressive dans le temps , faîtes moi donc part de vos commentaires et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 **(Partie I)**

* * *

Trois mois plus tard sous un ciel gris, en fin de matinée , le dojo où s'entraînait les élèves se vidaient petit à petit , l'entraînement était terminé depuis déjà quelques minutes , de nouveau apprentis , des novices , étaient arrivés depuis un mois et s'efforçaient de suivre le rythme épaulés par les anciens élèves , Varuna les regarda vaquer à leurs occupations sous la curiosité de certains novices sans doute étonnés de sa présence , il ne portait pas l'uniforme montrant son appartenance aux rangs des apprentis et pourtant il le voyait regarder ou observer de loin les entraînements.

Ne voulant pas attirer plus d'attention , Varuna se dirigea vers un couloir discret qu'il empruntait à chacune de ses visites , rapidement il la longea dans un démarche vive mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la sortie , les voix distinctes de deux nouveaux novices sans doute en charges de quelques corvées attirèrent son attention , elles discutaient d'un ton bas mais néanmoins compréhensibles , Varuna arrêta donc sa marche et tendit l'oreille :

 _« Indra-sama est vraiment fort mais les entraînements avec lui qu'est que c'est dur ! »_

 _« Oui c'est vrai mais nous sommes des novices alors il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ont nous fassent de cadeau non plus ,nous sommes là pour apprendre et nous entraîner, non pour rester debout là comme des troncs. »_

 _« Ashura -sama en prends pour son grade aussi »_

 _« Indra-sama est intransigeant et nous demande le meilleur de nous-même pareil pour son frère alors je peux comprendre pourquoi il est si sévère , il est quand même l'un de fils de Hagoromo -sama ! »_

 _« Tu as sans doute raison , mais une choses est sûre , ses yeux sont effrayant! »_

 _« Alors là , je ne peux pas te contredire sur ça. »_ Rétorqua l'autre voix en riant.

 _« Par contre , tu connais l'identité du garçon qui était assis non loin d'Hagoromo-sama ? »_

 _« Attends ….! tu n'a jamais entendu parler de lui ?! C'est Varuna le troisième fils de Hagoromo -sama , il a tout juste douze ans , très discret mais aussi très malade , à cause de sa santé il ne peut pas apprendre le Ninshu , ni participer aux entraînements et quand tu le regardes de plus près , il est si chétif qu'on dirait qu'une brise va l'emporter! »_

 _« J'ai bien entendu parlé de lui mais je ne l'avais jamais vu , je suis choqué de voir à quel point il est petit , j'ai du mal à croire que c'est le frère d' Indra-sama et d' Ashura-sama , je trouve qu'il ne leur ressemble pas du tout !»_

La discussion prit une tournure déplaisante aux yeux de Varuna , il serra les poings afin de ne pas laisser ses larmes coulées , il était tétanisé sur place , toujours on le prenait en pitié , du peu d'interaction qu'il eu avait avec les élèves de son père , certains l'approchaient et lui parlaient mais au bout d'un certains temps , Varuna se rendait compte que ceux-ci ne s'intéressaient aucunement à lui mais cherchaient à en savoir plus sur ses frères .

Quand à lui , il n'était que le petit frère fragile et docile qui n'était digne d'aucun intérêt , depuis des années il avait tout encaissé sans se plaindre mais de là à l'attaquer sur son physique , ça s'était d'un tout autre niveau de bêtise qui lui fit mal au cœur, quand aux deux novices , ils continuaient bêtement leur discussion sous le regard courroucé de Varuna :

 _« Quelle tristesse ! Hagoromo-sama doit donc s'occuper d'un enfant malade durant toute sa vie , ça doit être un tel fardeau pour lui , en plus pour ne rien arranger , il paraît que son épouse est morte aussi emporter par la maladie , le quotidien ne doit pas être facile. »_

 _« Ça c'est une certitude , en le comparant à ses frères , il à l'air totalement différent d'eux et tu as vu ses yeux ?! je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça avant , tu es sûr que tout les trois sont de la même mère? »_

 _« Alors là mon vieux , je n'en ai aucune idée ….. »_

Varuna ne supporta pas d'en entendre plus , une colère monstrueuse comme jamais il en avait eu , lui monta à la tête , il pouvait tout supporter quand cela concernait sa personne mais là s'en était trop!

Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix , qu'on arrête de le comparer à ses frères, qu'on l'accepte tel qu'il était! était-ce si dur pour eux de se rendre compte que lui aussi il souffrait de son état de fragilité constante! À croire qu'on pensait qu'il faisait exprès d'être malade! Un comble! et maintenant ils mêlaient sa mère à ça! Ils osaient!

La colère laissa place à une rage telle qu'en quelques pas il se dirigea vers eux là tête basse , le corps tremblant de fureur, les deux concernés sursautèrent quand il le virent sortir de l'ombre , la voix tranchante et vive de Varuna les pétrifièrent sur place:

 _« Vous deux ! Ils ne vous aient jamais venu à l'esprit qu'on pouvait vous entendre? »_

Les deux adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux , ils se rendirent compte qu'on les avait pris la main dans le sac.

 _« Vous osez!... »_ Murmura Varuna en tremblant , la tête toujours basse , ses poings étaient si étroitement serrés que ses ongles creusèrent le paume de ses mains jusqu'à les faire saigner .

 _« VOUS OSEZ! »_ Hurla-t-il en levant un regard fou de fureur vers ses vis-à-vis qui reculèrent de quelques pas, ses yeux d'habitudes vert clairs s'étaient assombris aux points de virés aux verts foncés presque noirs et ses pupilles rétrécies aiguisaient son regard emprunt de mépris et de colère.

 _« Mon père a accepté de vous prendre comme novices et vous avez le culot d'ouvrir vos bouches pour m'insulter , sous-entendant des choses peu recommandables envers ma mère qui est morte mais aussi envers mon Père qui vous a pourtant accueillit ici sans poser aucun jugement! »_

 _« Varuna-sama …..nous ne voulions pas... »_ Tenta de répondre l'un des deux novices.

 _« LA FERME ! »_ Hurla Varuna d'une voix rageuse qui semblait bien plus rocailleuse que sa voix normal de jeune adolescent.

Aussi soudainement Varuna asséna à l'un d'entre eux un violent coup à la poitrine qui tomba au sol tel un sac de plomb , l'autre fut aussitôt pris à partie puis éjecter au sol , rapidement il recentra son attention sur sa première proie , celui qui avait tenté misérablement d'excuser sa bassesse alors qu'en réalité il y avait aucune sincérité derrière ses mots , il fut sur lui tel un serpent sur sa proie , le deuxième se releva tant bien que mal en trébuchant puis il regarda la scène avec effroi immédiatement le novice s'en alla la queue entre les jambes .

Fou de rage , Varuna ne sentait plus sa maladie, ni la faiblesse de son corps , ni la fatigue , ni la douleur , tout semblait s'être dissiper face à cette colère montreuse qui avait pris le pas sur son esprit et sur son corps.

Toute cette fureur et cette amertume avaient tout effacer de ses maux ne laissant plus que cette envie profonde de frapper et de punir outre mesure ceux qui le tourmentaient .

Avec une force qui ne cadrait pas avec son physique , il empoigna le novice à la gorge et serra. D'une main vive , le novice agrippa difficilement la queue de cheval basse de Varuna puis tira de toutes ses forces sous les grognements douloureux de ce dernier afin de le faire lâcher prise sur sa gorge , ce qui marcha mais déchira le ruban qui maintenait les cheveux de son adversaire qui tombèrent tel un rideau autour de son visage furibond.

Remarquant que le cadeau de son frère Ashura avaient été laminé , Varuna asséna au novice un violent coup de poing, la bouche en sang et sonné , le novice tenta tout de même de se dégager mais fort heureusement des pas pressés se firent entendre et bientôt , Ashura, Indra , Hagoromo et Futami apparurent.

 _« Que se passe-t-il ici !…..Séparez-vous immédiatement ! »_ Hurla Futami avec exigence en s'approchant d'eux , mais Hagoromo le stoppa d'une main tout en jetant un regard grave envers son jeune fils qui n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son état normal.

Varuna quand à lui ne fit même pas attention au cri de Futami , toujours avec détermination il chercha à atteindre un point sensible sur le corps de sa cible maintenue au sol par ses soins , alors ce fut Indra qui malgré le geste de son père , tenta de se diriger vers eux afin de séparer les deux garçons, rapidement d'un geste sûr , il empoigna les épaules de son jeune frère afin de le relever mais un puissant et rapide coup de bras le fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

Surpris par la force de son petit frère et sentant que quelque chose clochait , Indra préféra prendre ses distances tout en restant attentif à ce qui se passait face à lui.

Varuna quand à lui se détourna pour un instant de sa proie puis tourna son visage en biais , ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient le long de son visage durcit par la fureur, il dirigea à l' encontre d' Indra des yeux maintenant totalement noirs écarquillés de rage puis de cette même voix rocailleuse qui surprirent les nouveaux arrivant il lâcha:

 _« Ne me touches pas! …..N'ose même pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin ! Toi qui n'as jamais pris la peine de m'écouter! »_

Indra ne sut pas comment réagir face à ça , il se contenta de dévisager Varuna le cœur battant , jamais ce dernier ne lui avait adressé un tel regard , ni même parler de cette manière , son père avait eu raison d'arrêter Futami, approcher son frère dans cette état n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée néanmoins il vit Ashura ramasser un bout de ruban vert au sol puis tenter à son tour d'avancer mais à pas plus lent et mesuré :

 _« Varuna , je sais que tu es en colère mais s'il te plaît reprends tes esprits…. »_

Ce dernier dirigea son regard vers le visage d' Ashura puis vers la main de ce dernier qui maintenait le ruban déchiré , tremblant , il s'éloigna de quelques mètres du novice qui fut rapidement pris en charge par Futami et Hagoromo, progressivement l 'atmosphère se fit plus lourde et plus humide puis peu à peu la pluie tomba .

Les gouttes d'eau fraîche tombèrent sur Varuna mouillant ses vêtements ainsi que son visage tourné depuis vers le ciel pluvieux , sous la fraîcheur et l'humidité de la pluie qui touchait sa peau , il revint peu à peu à lui , ses yeux reprirent progressivement une teinte normale et durant un instant , il cligna des yeux levant ses mains tâchées de sang devant son regard hébété.

 _« Varuna , tout ira bien maintenant , je t'ai toujours dis que je veillerais sur toi et je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole . »_ Finit Ashura en se rapprochant un peu plus de son jeune frère , il avait bien vu que ce dernier avait reprit conscience , son visage ne reflétait plus que l'incertitude et de la peur.

 _« Je suis désolé …le ruban , le cadeau que tu m'avait donné... »_ Chuchota-t-il le corps tremblant de froid.

 _« Ça ne fait rien , ce ruban peut être remplacé sans problème , la seule chose qui m'importe c'est ta santé et je veux que tu te calmes d'accord ! Il faut absolument qu'on rentre te changer avant que tu n'attrapes froid et que tu te reposes! »_

Varuna sourit doucement face aux dires de son frère mais brusquement une douleur terrible et lancinante lui comprima les poumons , sous le regard de tous , une quantité effroyable de sang déferla de ses lèvres pâles , le fluide précieux coulait à flots laissant une grande traînée sanguinolente sur son menton et son cou , tâchant ses vêtements et le sol humide où il se tenait puis sans crier gare Varuna s'effondra au sol telle une poupée désarticulée ,les yeux perdus dans le vide .

De loin il entendit la voix d' Ashura hurlée son nom , mais son corps était paralysé par une douleur si poignante et profonde qu'il le ressentait dans ses os, si bien que même quand Ashura vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le transporter dans le manoir , il n'eut même pas la force de crier , submergé par tant de souffrance , le vide et la noirceur furent finalement sa seule voie de salue.

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre II (partie II)

**"The Trinity of Light : La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_ Voilà la suite de mon histoire qui prend son départ à l'époque du Rikudô Sennin (Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki ) , certains événements se passeront dans des chronologies décalées ou différentes mais sans trop se départir de l'intrigue d'origine .

Certains personnages seront tirés de l'animé et d'autre du manga afin étoffés mon histoire , qui lui se déroulera de manière progressive dans le temps , faîtes moi donc part de vos commentaires et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 **(Partie II)**

* * *

Dans sa torpeur , une voix féminine chantait pour lui , douce , réconfortante , progressivement il reprit conscience , durant un cours instant sa vue fut brouillée.

Progressivement Varuna se rendit compte que sa tête était posé sur les genoux de quelqu'un qui lui caressait les cheveux avec affection , le même chant qu'il avait entendu plus tôt repris de plus belle et là il reconnut cette chanson qu' il n'avait plus entendu depuis sa mort , avec rapidité il se redressa le regard emprunt de joie reconnaissant ce visage tant aimé de lui :

 _« Mère! Mère! »..._ dit-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras , celle-ci réceptionna son fils puis le serra dans bras.

 _« Mon fils , mon petit miracle »_ Murmura-t-elle avec amour.

Varuna enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère , les yeux embués de larmes , elle était exactement commence dans le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle , son sourire , sa douceur , ses cheveux , sa chaleur , son odeur de fleur sucrée , tout y était mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué!

 _« Varuna mon cœur Veux-tu bien m'écouter? »_

Ce dernier se dégagea de sa mère puis leva sur elle un regard attentif , de ses petites mains il essuya ses yeux puis hocha la tête positivement avec vivacité.

 _« Tu ne peux pas rester longtemps ici mon amour , ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi d'être en ce lieu où règne la mort , tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre mon fils , tu dois revenir vers eux. »_

 _« Mais mère je veux rester avec toi…. »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas Varuna , nous ne pourrons que nous parler quelques instants c'est tout , il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de rester ici car tu as encore une longue route qui t'attends et encore bien des choses à accomplir , je sais que cela n'a pas été évident pour toi que tu as souffert énormément mais tu dois vivre , il y a encore de l'espoir. »_

Makoto toucha la joue de son fils avec affection , essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'y trouvèrent encore puis d'une voix douce , elle continua:

 _« Varuna , je veux que tu te retournes et que tu diriges ton regard vers le ciel. »_

Curieux , il s'exécuta sans tarder levant les yeux vers ce ciel d'un bleu pur et profond, vide de tout nuage , durant quelques secondes rien ne se passa puis peu à peu , de fines particules dorées et brillantes apparurent progressivement devant ses yeux , telles de minuscules lucioles , s'était un spectacle magnifique .

Varuna tourna son regard vers ce qui paraissait être une clairière couverte d'herbes mêlés à de belles fleurs jaunes or et blanches . Ces mêmes petites lumières bougeaient de leurs propres volontés au dessus de l'herbes.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ Demanda -t-il à sa mère les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

 _« Quelque chose que beaucoup ne peuvent plus voir mais toi tu en sera capable mais pour l'instant , je voudrais que tu tendes tes mains vers moi. »_

Varuna fit comme demandé puis avec douceur Makoto enveloppa ses mains longues et fines autour de ceux plus petit de son fils.

Elle les dirigea vers certaines de ses lumières afin qu'elles se posent dans les paumes de Varuna , immédiatement les fines lumières qui s'y trouvèrent semblèrent fondre comme de la neige puis se dissoudre dans sa peau sans laisser de trace.

Rapidement une énergie vive, chaude et revigorante se dissémina depuis les paume de ses mains jusque dans tout son corps , jamais Varuna ne s'était senti aussi léger , c'était comme-ci on lui avait insufflé une force nouvelle , depuis le jeune âge il s'était habitué à vivre dans un état de faiblesse permanente , son corps alourdi et affaibli par la maladie.

 _« Tu sauras maintenant que tout n'est pas perdu mon fils , apprends à voir et à partir de là de nouvelles voies se révéleront à toi mon amour . »_

Makoto abaissa les mains de son fils puis elle dirigea son regard vers la forêt qui s'étendait en contre-bas , la voyant faire avec perplexité , Varuna suivit son regard et au loin il aperçut une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux de feu et aux yeux d'un vert saisissant qui le regardait avec amour et dévotion , elle ne s'approcha pas d'eux , se contentant simplement de les regarder avec patience puis soudainement des flashs vifs et brusques vinrent à sa mémoire , un nom , une odeur fleurit et maternelle , quelques bribes de phrases qui lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux:

 _« Lily »_

 _« Même au delà de l'existence que tu mèneras dans un autre corps …. »_

 _«…. ou sous une autre identité ... »_

 _« …. mon amour sera toujours aussi fort pour toi , mon cœur... »_

Oui cette femme , il avait l'impression de l'avoir connu avant ! Varuna sentait qu'elle l'avait aimé tout autant que sa mère mais qu'il ne devait pas en savoir plus à son sujet et que tout ce qui comptait actuellement s'était sa seule présence alors il lui fit un magnifique sourire tout en la saluant de ses mains , cette dernière fit de même en lui souriant puis finalement elle s'évapora dans les airs sous les yeux effarés de Varuna .

 _« Mais où est-elle allée? »_ Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

 _« Rejoindre les siens , tu lui as fait là un beau cadeau qu'elle n'oubliera jamais, maintenant, il est temps pour toi de repartir , n'oublie pas que je resterais toujours à tes côtés Varuna . »_

Elle l'embrassa sur le front tendrement puis progressivement , une torpeur envahit son être , malgré sa lassitude , il marmonna à sa mère :

 _« Je t'aime mère... »_

 _« Moi aussi mon fils , moi aussi et n'oublie que tout espoir n'est pas perdu ! »_

Puis avec douceur , il sombra dans un profond sommeil...

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	9. Chapitre III (partie I)

**"The Trinity of Light : La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_ Un autre chapitre enfin posté , faites moi part de vos commentaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 **(Partie I)**

* * *

Depuis plus de deux semaines Ashura veillait sur son jeune frère inconscient, la fièvre était tombée mais la perte de sang et cette crise grave et plus longue qu'à l'habituer allait sans aucun doute laisser des séquelles dans le corps déjà fragilisé de Varuna .

Durant cinq longues minutes exactement , son cœur s'était arrêté de battre , cinq longues minutes terrifiantes où les moyens de relancer sa respiration et son cœur ne fonctionnait pas , cinq longues minutes où lui , son grand frère Indra et leur père ne pouvaient se faire à l'idée qu'ils avaient perdu un autre membre précieux de leur famille, de devoir commencer les rites funéraires , de l'enterrer , lui dire adieu et de ne plus jamais le revoir , tout cela était horrible , son cœur en avait été brisé .

Même le masque de dureté et de froideur de son grand frère ne résista pas face à cette terrible vision , de voir leur frère encore un enfant à leurs yeux , mort, , le visage et le corps couvert de sang , Ashura avait pleuré , crié et supplié à qui pouvait l'entendre de lui ramener son jeune frère , leur père et Futami en avaient perdu leurs mots mais continuaient de prodiguer les soins espérant l'impossible même- ci ils s'en étaient fait intérieurement à l'idée que tout était fini.

Et puis alors que Ashura tenait la petite main de Varuna entre les siennes , les yeux fermés , le visage en larmes ,agenouillés près de son corps inanimé, il y eu un soubresaut vif et soudain un râle profond suivit de toux de plus en plus insistantes , Ashura en resta ébahît :

 _« Varuna ! Tu es revenu parmi nous! »_ dit -t-il en pleurant , le cœur en joie.

Ce dernier entrouvrit ses yeux verts clairs puis les dirigèrent vers lui , il semblait confus et le mirait sans comprendre puis aussi soudainement Varuna referma les yeux , sombrant dans l'inconscience cette fois-ci.

Une fois nettoyé , changé et soigné , il fut placé dans sa chambre , bien couvert de sa couverture , durant plusieurs jours , il fut prit d'une forte fièvre mais finalement sa condition s'améliora et tout rentra dans l'ordre mais dors à présent , il n'avaient pas encore repris conscience , Ashura venait lui rendre visite après les entraînements , pareil pour son grand frère , même-ci ce dernier se montrait plus discret .

Ashura le voyait de loin s'en aller hors de la chambre de leur petit frère la tête basse , cet épisode avait été un coup dur pour leur père , Futami les avaient aidé avec cœur dans cette épreuve qui aurait pu briser leur famille .

Les deux jeunes novices ciblés par la colère dévastatrice de son jeune frère avaient bien vite avoués ce qui s'étaient passé et une sanction des plus sévères leurs furent donnés , le lendemain matin après l'incident , leurs statuts de novices furent révoqués , leurs familles durent rendre compte , honteux de l'acte de leurs progénitures, ils s'emballèrent dans de plates excuses qui n'eurent aucun effet, l'intransigeance de leur père et les Sharingans de son grand frère eurent bien fait de les faire déguerpir la queue entre les jambes depuis ont ne les revinrent plus jamais dans les parages.

Quand aux séquelles , elles concernaient ses paumons , les soins avaient permis de soigner le plus gros de l'hémorragie mais rester cinq minutes sans respirer n'étaient pas sans conséquences , son cœur en avaient pris un coup , ses poumons aussi sans parler de son cerveau , malgré cela Ashura voulait rester optimiste quand au rétablissement de son frère , il était encore si jeune.

* * *

 _ **Trois jours plus tard...**_

Ce fut lors d'une matinée ensoleillée que Varuna se réveilla , l'esprit embrouillé , le corps lourd et endolori , il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois reconnaissant le plafond de sa chambre éclairée par la lumière sortant de la fenêtre se trouvant en hauteur , pendant un instant il fixa les rayons du soleil puis progressivement de fines étincelles de lumières apparurent aussi brillantes que de l'or virevoltant au dessus de lui .

La lumière du soleil ravivait leurs couleurs chatoyantes avec plus d'insistance et de beauté , l'incertitude laissa place à un flots de souvenirs vifs et intenses , durant un instant, Varuna douta de ce qu'il avait vu mais l'apparition de ses lumières alors qu'il était bel et bien vivant était une preuve que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un rêve du tout , tout ce qu'il avait vu , touché et expérimenté était vrai et non pas issu de son imagination, ce fut un profond soulagement pour lui .

Emmitouflé sous les couvertures , ne pouvant bouger le moindre petit doigt , Varuna fixa de son regard ces sublimes lumières qui tournoyèrent , s'élevèrent , envoûtantes et à la fois étrange , dansant au gré d'une musique propre qu' à elles seules et après tout ce qui s'était passé , ce spectacle d'un autre monde apaisa quelque peu son cœur meurtri , toute son attention n'était centré que sur cela si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était observé depuis un fort moment , une voix emprunt d'inquiétude héla son nom avec vigueur voulant toute son attention puis des bribes d'une conversation lui vint aux oreilles.

 _«Pourquoi il ne réagit pas , il est pourtant réveillé ?»_

 _..._

 _« Laissons lui du temps Ashura , il viens juste de se réveiller...»_

… _..._

 _« Je ne peux pas le croire , Varuna s'en sortait si bien et ses crises s'espaçaient de plus en plus et maintenant tout est fichu à cause d'eux! .. Père ne le montre pas mais il s'en veut terriblement pour ce qui s'est passé …..»_

… _..._

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Varuna sentit qu'on touchait sa main gauche caché sous la couverture qui le réchauffait puis la serrer avec tendresse et délicatesse pour ensuite y glisser un objet avec habilité , une fois fait la main se retira aussi vite , Varuna sentit la présence posée à sa gauche s'éloigner de lui puis une voix monocorde parla avec autorité:

 _«Surtout ne cherche pas à le brusquer Ashura , on doit lui laisser le temps de récupérer, Varuna revient de loin, la seule chose qui nous reste à faire maintenant est d'attendre et de faire preuve de patience»_

Il y eut des pas vifs puis un porte qui se ferme , la seule présence qui restait était posé à sa droite , une voix douce lui murmura :

 _«Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Varuna , même-ci cela prends des mois pour que tu puisses t'en remettre , je resterais à tes côtés pour t'aider alors je t'en supplie ne renonce pas ... »_

Avec tendresse on lui toucha les cheveux , fatigué , Varuna ferma les yeux détachant son regard du plafond puis il sombra finalement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le jour suivant Varuna se réveilla de nouveau , il tourna la tête vers la droite plus vers la gauche , il n'y avait personne à ses côtés , ses deux frères n'étaient donc pas là , l'objet mis dans sa main gauche y était toujours présent , avec difficulté Varuna sortit sa main doucement de sous la couverture puis immédiatement une odeur doucereuse lui monta au nez , une odeur reconnaissable entre mille , jamais il ne l'oublierait , l'odeur de la tendresse et du temps passé au côté de sa mère , l'objet en question était une petite pochette marron de forme rectangulaire resserré par un très long ruban gris.

Sa mère avait pour habitude de se servir de ce genre de petits paquets pour parfumer ses vêtements , elle mélangeait elle-même les quelques plantes odorantes de sa connaissance avec quelques fruits séchés, le tout dégageait une odeur unique qui n'était propre qu'à elle ,après sa mort ce parfum avait totalement disparu de sa vie , son frère Indra avait donc réussit à récupérer cette pochette des affaires de leur défunte mère pour finalement le lui donner , d'une certaine façon Varuna en était quelque peu attristé.

Pourquoi fallait-t-il que des événements aussi graves se produisent pour que son frère Indra daigne enfin réagir à son encontre ?

Varuna regarda donc la pochette que son frère avait dissimulé dans sa main avec perplexité , les souvenirs de son déchaînement de colère , de fureur et d'agressivité étaient encore frais dans sa tête , toujours il avait fait preuve de soumission et de calme face aux murmures et aux remarques blessantes , étouffant cette part de lui qui souffrait et qui de jours en jours sombraient dans la résignation et la lassitude puis finalement tout avait voler en éclat .

Jamais Varuna ne s'était sentit aussi léger , tout ce qui avait été maintenu en lui dans l'obscurité de son cœur et de ses pensées avait été libéré au grand jour , ses novices avaient franchit une limite que jamais personne n'avait outrepassé auparavant , limite cher à con cœur qu'ils avaient bafoué de leurs langues dégoûtantes et mesquines alors la seule chose qu'il voulut faire s'était de punir ces idiots mais son frère avait tenté d'intervenir et les souvenirs de leur dispute ne fit qu'exacerber sa colère et là à cette instant cette estime aveugle qu'il avait eu pour son frère Indra baissa de plusieurs crans.

Néanmoins Varuna gardait en tête les efforts que faisaient son frère à son égard , cette pochette en était un signe mais pour combien de temps? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne retombe dans ses travers et qu'il ne l'ignore comme avant , invisible à sa vue et à ses intérêts , son grand frère était devenu une tout autre personne , différent en tout point de celui de ses souvenirs peut-être était-t-il temps pour lui de lâcher prise et de ne plus espérer qu'il redevienne comme avant et de simplement garder précieusement les quelques moments et gestes de tendresse que ce dernier consentait bien à vouloir partager avec lui et ainsi ne plus se bercer d'illusion.

A ses yeux , ses frères Ashura et Indra étaient comme opposé l'un à l'autre mais pas séparable , tandis que l'un était chaleureux , exubérant et accueillant comme le soleil, l'autre était froid , distant et tempéré comme la lune , si eux deux brillaient de leurs propres lumières respectives , traçant toujours plus loin leurs routes , lui , Varuna serait l'étoile qui les guiderait dans les moments obscurs et difficiles , ces frères n'étaient pas des personnes parfaites , parfois ils le décevraient , l'attristeraient par leurs comportements ou par leurs décisions mais néanmoins ils resteraient toujours des êtres chers avec qui il avait grandi et partagé des moments précieux tout comme son père et Futami.

Maintenant , il était temps de guérir et ses lumières étaient assurément la solution à ses problèmes , d'un air décidé il regarda le plafond de sa chambre et centra son attention comme auparavant sur les rayons du soleil puis progressivement alors que son corps se détendait et que ses pensées se calmait , il vit apparaître ses petites billes de lumières virevoltant au dessus de lui.

Amusé par leurs étrange danses , Varuna tenta donc de les attirer à lui , la première fois s'était sa mère qui l'avait guidé aujourd'hui s'était à son tour de le faire seul , sans aucune aide extérieur , rien de négatif ne s'était produit à leurs contacts alors sans hésitation malgré la faiblesse que cela lui causait Varuna leva les mains au dessus de lui , les paumes de ses mains tendu vers le ciel , les pans de son yukata gris glissa laissant paraître ses bras d'une pâleur maladive puis il attendit .

Durant quelques secondes rien ne se produisit puis étrangement les lumières ne se déplacèrent vers lui mais d'autres apparurent autour de ses mains , telles de petites étoiles , de plus en plus nombreuses si bien qu'il écarta les doigts , sous son regards émerveillés ,certaines se mirent à danser autour de ses poignets , frôlant à peine sa peau sensible , s'était si beau et irréel , différent du chakra que ses frères manipulaient à longueur de temps .

Les tremblements et la douleur qu'ils ressentaient dans ses bras et dans le reste du corps diminuèrent de moitié puis dans un mouvement doux ils les laissèrent se poser sur lui , en un instant elles fondirent toutes dans sa peau comme neige au soleil puis au fur à mesure tout ce qui restait, de ses tremblements , de sa douleur , de ses problèmes respiratoires , toute cette souffrance s'effaça complètement comme gommer par cette énergie nouvelle et légère qui s'intégrait dans son corps.

Durant de longues minutes , Varuna resta ainsi les mains tendus vers ces lumières recevant de leurs parts cette énergie , cette force de vie que son corps manquait inexorablement , tantôt brûlant , tantôt rafraîchissant et agréable , il se laissa emporter par ces sensations nouvelles , accablantes mais extraordinaires qui circulaient dans tout son corps , l'excitation et la joie le submergèrent , Varuna avaient la sensation qu'une page venait d'être tourner , ces frères cheminaient suivant leur propres voies et lui venait de trouver la sienne .

Progressivement les lumières s'effacèrent puis avec douceur Varuna abaissa ses bras , la teinte maladive de sa peau avait laissé place à une peau plus rosé et plus en santé dorénavant il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

 _ **à suivre**_ _..._


	10. Chapitre III (partie II)

**"The Trinity of Light : La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_ Une autre partie du chapitre enfin posté , nous passons à une toute autre étape de mon histoire .

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 **(Partie II)**

* * *

Les jours , les semaines et les mois passèrent au gré des visites de sa famille , ils furent très étonnés de son rapide rétablissement , le matin très tôt et le soir très tard alors que tout le monde dormait , Varuna s'imprégnait de cette énergie qui en plus de lui redonner forme , force et vitalité régénérait son organisme qui guérissaient bien plus vite , avec le temps il acquit une sensibilité qui lui permit de ressentir ces énergies bienveillantes simplement en fermant les yeux , progressivement ses exercices d'imprégnations matinales et nocturnes devinrent des exercices de profondes méditations régénérantes.

En journée , Varuna relisait les quelques livres sur le corps humain qu'on lui avait permis d'avoir mais malheureusement bien insuffisant pour comprendre comment agissait ses lumières sur son corps mais ce fut une discussion avec son père qui apporta une nouvelle dimension à ses recherches.

Alors qu' habituellement , Varuna méditait dans sa chambre , il décida de se déplacer vers un coin discret du manoir qui donnait sur la forêt , bien couvert , il longea les couloirs , le ciel commençait à s'illuminer progressivement , quelque temps avant l'apparition du soleil alors que l'obscurité s'effaçait peu à peu , si tôt le matin , il avait peu de risque que quelqu'un le voit alors une fois Varuna arrivé , il s'assit en tailleur les paumes des mains tournés vers le ciel posés sur ses genoux puis il commença à méditer.

Les minutes s'écroulèrent doucement alors que son corps profitait agréablement de ce ressourcement , la forêt à proximité était une source intense d'énergie merveilleuse mais subitement une présence émergea non loin de lui , une présence ancienne , puissante et emprunt de sagesse , cette présence il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour la reconnaître :

 _"Père ….."_

 _"Varuna , je suis surpris de te voir ici , n'es-tu pas sensé te reposer dans ta chambre?"_

 _"Je n'ai jamais su rester en place père"_ Dit-t-il en ouvrant les yeux puis en tournant son regard vers le visage solennelle de son père , le sourire aux lèvres.

 _"Je vois cela …."_

 _"J'aime cette partie du manoir le matin , j'y vais de temps à autre pour calmer mon esprit et comme aujourd'hui , méditer ; beaucoup de chose se sont produites et aucun de ses événements n'est de votre faute , je dirais même que cela à déclencher en moi de profonds bouleversements qui m'ont permis de trouver ma voie et d'avancer tout comme le font Indra et Ashura."_

Hagoromo observa son jeune fils de douze ans avec gravité , d'une certaine manière il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir que Varuna et Indra se ressemblaient , à cette même période d'âge , ils possédaient cette même maturité surprenante que peu de leurs âges avaient , tels de vieilles âmes ils observaient le monde qui les entouraient d'un œil averti et critique , Indra quand à lui avançait malgré les changements drastiques que l'éveil de ses yeux avaient créé en lui mais pour Varuna tout était différent.

Depuis sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui rien ne lui avait été facilité , il semblait vivre sa vie à contre courant , chutant et se relevant continuellement mais depuis peu il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose s'était éveillé en son jeune fils , durant un instant il l'entraperçut alors que Varuna était immergé dans sa colère et sa fureur , il y avait là quelque chose de cacher en son jeune fils dont il ne pouvait prévoir ni l'influence et ni sa portée .

 _"Quels est donc cette voie que tu as trouvé et qui t'a incité à tant de réflexion?"_

 _"Cela peut-être surprenant mais je sais que j'ai été mort , je l'ai senti et je l'ai vécu ..."_

Hagoromo le scruta d'un air attentif , son étrange regard le mirait avec cette même gravité qui le caractérisait si bien.

 _"Durant cette instant où je n'étais plus de ce monde , je me suis réveillé ailleurs , loin de mes soucis , loin de ma douleur et de ma tristesse , tout semblait plus léger et je n'étais pas seul , elle aussi était à mes côtés , toujours aussi belle et douce. "_ Varuna continua à parler tout en ne lâchant pas son père du regard.

 _"Elle m'a accueillit puis réconforté de son affection , j'ai alors comprit que la mort n'était pas une de ces choses effrayantes qui vous arrache votre vie , votre âme et vous sépare à jamais de ceux que vous aimé, là , j'ai pu lui parler , la toucher , la serrer contre moi , l'entendre chanter et sentir son odeur si familière, ce fut comme-ci nous nous étions jamais séparer!"_

Varuna sourit à son Père avec douceur , ce dernier le dévisageait avec une certaine surprise , d'un ton serein il continua son récit en dirigeant son regard vers le ciel qui foisonnait de milles couleurs:

 _"Je n'ai pas voulu me séparer d'elle et m'en aller de ce lieu qui était si paisible mais elle m'a montré et assuré qu'une autre voie se révélèrent à moi et que je devais pas perdre espoir , j'ai compris que très récemment où elle voulait en venir …."_

Varuna leva son bras droit vers le ciel puis écarta les doigts de sa main , les quelques rayons du soleil qui se montraient illuminèrent sa peau mais il n'eut pas que cela , de fines lumières flottaient autour de son bras sous son regard ravi , durant une fraction de seconde Hagoromo aperçut quelque chose frôlant la peau de son fils puis disparaître immédiatement , perplexe et surpris par cette apparition il demanda:

 _"Durant un instant j'ai cru voir quelque chose , cela n'a durée qu'une fraction de seconde."_

 _"Vos yeux ne vont ont jamais trompé père , ce que vous avez aperçu est bien réel , cette forme d'énergie est différente du chakra et bien plus difficile à percevoir , une chose est sur , elle coexiste avec le chakra , mon objectif est d'en apprendre plus sur son utilité et sur ses bienfaits mais pour cela je vais devoir m'inspirer de vos travaux sur le Ninshu ."_

 _"Alors un long cheminement t'attends mon fils , je te guiderais du mieux possible mais toi seul à en main toutes les clés qui t'aideront à comprendre comment orienter tes recherches."_

 _"Il est sûr que j'ai un long chemin à parcourir , je suis encore très jeune et je sais que je ne peux pas étudier le Ninshu comme le font Indra et Ashura mais ce qui m'intéresse ce sont les connaissances théoriques qui y sont liés, cela m'aidera à poser les fondements de mes recherches sans m'éparpiller à tord et à travers."_

 _"Alors qu'il en soit fait ainsi , je te mettrais à disposition ce qu'il te faudra..."_

Après cette discussion , les liens entres son père et lui se resserrèrent , comme d'habitude il méditait soit dans sa chambre où dans la partie reculée du manoir qui donnait sur la forêt , puis toute la journée , il le passait dans la bibliothèque , une montagne de livres posés à ses côtés puis le soir il méditait de nouveau , n'oubliant pas néanmoins qu'il était convalescent , Varuna prenait aussi bien soin de sa santé avec attention.

* * *

Grâce à ce quotidienne bien cadré , les séquelles de sa crise s'effacèrent progressivement de son corps ne laissant aucune trace , sa maladie étaient étonnement plus gérable , la méditation régénérative avaient permis de faire reculer de manière drastique ses crises , il était donc bien plus en forme , son appétit était plus fort si bien qu'il s'était remplumé , son humeur était plus joyeuse , il pouvait parcourir de longues distances sans s'essouffler comme un bœuf , plus de crampes , ni de fatigue , ni de saignements , ni d'étourdissements et de douleurs intempestives qui alourdissaient son quotidien en permanence.

Quelques heures après sa méditation alors que soleil était haut dans le ciel , Varuna décida donc de revenir près d'une petite rivière où lui et ses frères allaient ensemble avant qu'il ne tombe malade , il se rappela des bons moments passés là, de la joie de pouvoir plongés ses pieds dans cette eau fraîche et de s'y amuser librement .

Après dix minutes de marches , il arriva à destination , heureux de voir que le paysage était le même , avec jubilation , il s'accroupit près du cours d'eau , scrutant de ses yeux verts les quelques animaux et insectes qui s'y baladaient , le cœur en joie , Varuna se releva , en se déchaussant , puis délicatement , il glissa ses pieds dans l'eau.

Les pierres y étaient fraîches et agréables , puis prit d'une idée subite , il ferma les yeux , dirigeant son visage vers le soleil qui réchauffait sa peau délicatement puis doucement il tendit les bras devant lui , les paumes des mains tendu vers le ciel , ses longs cheveux noirs pendait le long son dos couvert d'une tunique blanche à manches mi-longues ornée à présent à son encolure de magatamas noirs.

Peu à peu il se laissa porter par la sensation de l'eau fraîche coulant sur ses pieds et ses chevilles, l'agréable chaleur du soleil , le doux murmures des arbres balayés par le vent , l'odeur de la terre battu , le son de la faune et de la flore l'aidèrent à plonger dans un état de lâcher-prise si profond qu'il eut la sensation de flotter entre ciel et Terre , chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant .

L'énergie circulait en lui avec tant d'intensité qu'il la laissa la submerger avec joie puis telle une vague qui se retirait il ne resta que le bien-être et la sensation d'être enfin complet , finalement Varuna ouvrit les yeux, baissa les bras bras en douceur puis délicatement il sortit un pied après l'autre de l'eau quand brusquement il y eut un étrange clappement près d'un gros rocher , curieux Varuna se rapprocha à pas lent et mesuré puis avec lenteur il contourna le rocher en question et sous ses yeux éberlués , une étrange créature se révéla à lui.

Emmêlé à ce qui paraissait être de vielles feuilles mortes et à de la boue était un animal muni de grands yeux noirs , ayant une peau grise et écailleuse et une longue queue à la forme palmé comme un poisson mais bien plus longiligne et quatre petites pattes griffus, son étrange museau était longs et légèrement recourbé , de part son ossature il devait mesurer un bon cinquante centimètres .

Cette créature se retournait dans tout les sens il tentait de sortir de son piège de boue et de feuilles , pris de pitié , Varuna empoigna une petite branche solide puis aida du mieux qu'il put l'animal qui une fois sortie , tourna vers lui ses grands yeux onyx puis à sa stupéfaction une voix légère mais étrangement masculine le glaça sur place ...

 _« Toi, qui me regarde drôlement ...qui es-tu ?!»_

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur , Varuna ne prit pas le peine de répondre , il s'en alla la queue entre les jambes en hurlant , en trébuchant , ses pieds glissant sur les pierres , il tenta bien t'atteindre ses chaussures mais il atterrit la tête la première dans l'eau , dans un fracas épouvantable.

Une fuite malhabile qui fut bien infructueuse , sonné par sa chute , Varuna se demanda si finalement s'était une si bonne idée que cela d'être sortie de sa chambre .

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	11. Chapitre IV (partie I)

**"The Trinity of Light : La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 **Note de l'auteur:** N'oubliez de me faire part de vos commentaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

 **(Partie I)**

* * *

Trempé jusqu'aux os , il se retrouva nez à nez avec la même créature qui s'était déplacé vers lui en un éclair et s'était posé sur un petit rocher non loin de Varuna qui paniquait comme jamais :

 _"Pas la peine de t'enfuir comme ça! Je pensais ne jamais m'en sortir , j'ai dorénavant une dette envers toi pour m'avoir sauver la mise!"_

 _"Ça …ça …ça a parlé ! Non , non j'ai dû prendre un coup sur la tête"_ Bégaya Varuna en secouant la tête.

 _"Je ne dirais pas parler mais penser , je communique avec toi par la pensée , méthode plus rapide et plus simple pour communiquer , intéressant , tu es un humain très réceptif aux énergies à ce que je vois..."_

Ayant assez de se faire ignorer , l'animal en question glissa de son rocher pour crapahuter à une vitesse fulgurante sur sa cible hébétée , tétanisé sur place Varuna trembla de la tête aux pieds près à gigoter dans tout les sens pour se débarrasser de cet animal bizarre quand il l'entendit dire dans sa tête:

 _"Pas bouger !"_ Varuna ne fit plus un geste , le regard bloqué sur l'animal qui était perché de tout son long sur son épaule gauche , ce dernier reprit la parole dans un ton ennuyé au possible .

 _"Enfin... je peux me présenter correctement sans t'entendre hurler , je me nomme donc Naka , je suis ce que l'on peut appeler un Makara , un être des eaux , quand à toi quel est donc ton nom?...Tu peux me répondre à haute voix , même-ci je n'ai pas d'oreilles comme vous les humains , je peux parfaitement tout entendre sans aucun problème."_

Hésitant le concerné répondit d'une voix tremblante à l'être qui se tenait sur lui :

 _"Je ….je m'appelle Varuna Ōtsutsuki."_

 _"Ōtsutsuki...hmm...je vois …tu es donc lié à elle..."_

Varuna ne perdit pas de temps à comprendre le sous entendu émis par Naka, toute peur soudainement jetés aux orties, il rétorqua d'un ton grave:

 _"Quand tu dis...lié à elle , tu parles de Kaguya n'est-ce-pas , d'où la connais-tu?"_

 _"Le nom de cette femme est connu de tous , même de ceux qui ne sont pas du royaumes des Hommes , elle a mangé le fruit défendu venant de cet arbre divin et obtenus des pouvoirs inimaginables qui lui ont permis de perpétrer des actes innommables …."_

" _Je sais de quoi il en retourne , mon père m'en a parlé , lui et son frère jumeau Hamura , l'ont combattu et scellé , ils ont fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne puisse plus revenir , encore aujourd'hui , j'ai du mal à croire que cette déesse est ma grand-mère."_

 _"Et pourtant c'est bien le cas , ton père l'a mise hors d'état de nuire et ainsi mis fin à ses horribles forfaits , il a depuis de cesse de s'efforcer à ramener la paix et l'ordre autour de lui afin de ne pas perpétrer les mêmes erreurs que sa mère , nous , les non-humains le respectons cela."_

 _"Père a justement créé le Ninshu pour permettre à tous une compréhension et une utilisation du chakra en toute harmonie , centrer sur la compréhension , l'entraide et la paix mais de ses trois enfants je suis le seul à qui il n'a pas pu transmettre son savoir dans toute son entièreté, malade quotidiennement , je ne pouvais pas m'entraîner comme le faisaient mes frères , parfois sous certaines conditions il m'était possible de venir les voir lors des entraînements mais rien de plus , avec un corps affaibli et une santé plus que instable , père a essayé de me donner le plus que possible une enfance presque normal mais malheureusement les événements ont en été autrement_." Murmura Varuna avec résignation .

 _"Chacun à une destinée à accomplir et le tien n'est sans doute pas celle de suivre les pas de ton père et de tes frères , tu es une vieille âme mon cher Varuna , une qui a vu la mort à de nombreuses reprises et est encore en vie pour en parler sans sombrer dans la folie ,à un si jeune âge s'est un signe fort que tu auras de grandes choses à accomplir , l'énergie de toutes choses vient à toi en toute facilité ce qui renforce encore plus mes dires , je peux sentir son lien avec toi plus que tout autre être humain."_

 _"Énergie de toute chose."_ Répéta Varuna perplexe puis rapidement il fit le lien avec ces visions lumineuses.

 _"Ne serais-ce pas des étincelles dorées , comme des lucioles."_ Affirma-t-il en regardant en biais le Makara qui le scrutait de ses grands yeux noirs.

 _" l'Énergie de toute chose est ce que l'on appelle le Prana , pour ceux comme moi qui voyons , le prana à la forme d'étincelles dorées comme tu l'as dit plutôt , c'est une énergie de vie , une force en perpétuelle mouvement qui est présente partout dans les minéraux, les végétaux, dans les insectes , les animaux ou les humains , le chakra , lui est une énergie puissante apportée par le fruit de l'arbre divin , le Shinju tandis que le prana est une énergie antique apporté par la création , elle est omniprésente et omnipotente mais l'homme a désapprit à la voir , jusqu'à en oublier totalement son existence ."_

 _"Cette énergie a soigné mes maux , je cherche à en savoir plus sur elle afin de pouvoir l'étudier et la manier au mieux de mes capacités."_ Expliqua Varuna avec détermination.

 _"Alors nous avons réglé notre dette , chaque matinée , exactement à la même heure vient me rejoindre ici près de cette rivière et je t'enseignerais tout ce que je peux sur le prana ."_

" _Vraiment! ce serait formidable!"_ Hurla Varuna avec excitation tout en regardant Naka avec joie .

 _"Oh! ...Mais quel enthousiasme!"_ Ajouta Naka d'un ton enjoué , cela faisait si longtemps qu'aucun humain ne s'était intéressé avec tant d'entrain au prana.

 _"Je veux donc te voir donc en pleine forme demain car une matinée bien lourde t'attends mon cher Varuna ."_

Naka hocha la tête puis plongea dans l'eau et nagea plus vite que l'éclair sous le regard toujours ébahi de Varuna.

* * *

 _ **à suivre**_


	12. Chapitre IV (partie II)

**"The Trinity of Light : La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 **Note de l'auteur:** N'oubliez de me faire part de vos commentaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre IV **

**(Partie II)**

* * *

Une fois de retour au manoir , Varuna inscrivit donc toutes ses nouvelles connaissances dans un livre déjà bien noirci d'encre ficelé d'un large morceau de cuir vert , il y ajouta quelques annotations puis le dissimula dans sa boite dans lequel il retrouva la petite pochette que son frère Ashura lui avait offert avec son ruban , il l'ouvrit mettant à jour le magatama en cristal , avec douceur il passa le long cordon en cuir autour de son cou puis le laissa pendre au niveau de sa poitrine caché sous sa tunique .

Au contact de sa peau il sentit une douce énergie se répandre dans son corps , ce cristal était un minéral alors le prana y était présent sans aucun doute , son frère lui avait fait là un cadeau inestimable dont sans doute il ne soupçonnait pas l'importance , dorénavant lors de toutes ses recherches il le porterait constamment sur lui.

Le lendemain matin , il débuta par sa routine quotidienne , puis d'un pas résolu il se rendit près de la rivière , Naka était déjà là , allongé sur un rocher , les yeux fermés , dès qu'il sentit la présence de Varuna , il sortit de sa torpeur apparente , levant son long cou vers lui tout en tournant à son encontre de grands yeux noirs emprunt de curiosité.

 _"Te voilà enfin , nous pourrons donc commencer , la seule chose à faire pour toi , s'est de te mettre pieds nus comme la dernière fois."_

Varuna s'exécuta sans rechigner , puis il s'assit non loin de la rivière au sec , Naka vint à lui et grimpa immédiatement sur son genou puis il leva sa tête vers lui , d'un ton assuré Naka commença donc à parler :

 _"Afin de te faire comprendre avec plus de facilité ce que je t'enseigne , j'aurais pu t'emmener avec moi dans le royaume où mon peuple vit , le prana y est présent en si grande concentration qu'il est possible de le voir à l'œil nu sans aucune difficulté , elle est bien plus pure et bien plus dense que dans le monde humain , mais malheureusement ton corps actuel ne tiendrait pas une seconde face à cela."_

 _"Mais alors comment fais-tu pour ne pas subir de contre coup en venant dans mon monde , le prana y est tout de même différent d'un monde à l'autre selon tes dires."_ Interrogea Varuna avec curiosité.

 _"Tout simplement en diminuant ma taille et en me servant de l'eau , grâce à cela je peux faire la transition sans causer de dégâts à mon corps ,j'utilise l'eau comme un portail qu'elle que soit où elle peut se trouver!"_

 _"Dans tout les cas , l'eau reste un élément créateur/destructeur d'une grande puissance , moi qui suis un être aquatique je peux utiliser ses propriétés pour me guider jusqu'au monde humain , parfois nombres d'entre nous parcourons le monde , invisibles aux yeux des humains tout comme l'est le Prana, ce fut donc une surprise pour moi que tu puisses me voir et même me toucher! J'ai compris tout de suite que tu n'étais pas un être humain ordinaire!"_

 _"Je …..je comprends mieux , j'ai toute de suite senti aussi que tu n'étais pas une créature normale mais je serais néanmoins curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble ton monde , du peu que tu m'a décris cela semble fascinant..."_

 _"Et c'est peu de le dire, tout y est plus grand et bien plus vert mais pour l'instant cela t'es impossible , tu dois apprendre à mieux connaître ton corps , juste t'imprégner du prana n'est pas suffisant , il faut pousser tes connaissances au maximum, les affinées le plus que tu peux et de là tu pourras venir dans mon monde sans aucune crainte."_

 _"Alors que faut-il que je fasse pour commencer?"_ Demanda Varuna d'un ton grave.

 _" Tout d'abord, le prana est en somme une énergie fine , plus exactement , des particules lumineuses de vie cristallines , elles sont présentes partout comme je te l'ai dit auparavant , que nous soyons humains , animal ou autres qui vivons sur Terre nous l'absorbons par les poumons et par la peau mais aussi par notre système pranique composé de plusieurs canaux appelés nadis. "_

 _"Ces canaux forment un ensemble de structure complexe et ordonnée dans tout le corps et dans tous les organes , mais comme la majorité des humains ne se servent plus de ces canaux , elles finissent par s'atrophier ne fonctionnant qu'aux ralentis , beaucoup d'humains vivent ainsi sans problème mais parfois cela peux causer des maux du corps que le chakra ne peut que difficilement corriger."_

 _"Ma maladie peut-il être lié à cela?"_

 _"Cela pourrait en être une des causes mais ça reste à voir , le mieux que tu puisses faire est d'être très attentif aux réactions de ton corps lorsque nous commencerons ton entraînement."_

" _Entraînement?"_ Répéta Varuna avec intérêt.

 _"Oui entraînement , pour une meilleur absorption du prana dans ton corps et permettre un éveil de tout de tout tes nadis , méditer en présence de cette merveilleuse énergie est déjà une très belle avancée mais cela ne suffira pas car pour manier le prana ,il faut un doigté infiniment plus subtile et délicat , il faut savoir l'accueillir en toi , tel un être chère à ton cœur , pas de doute , pas de peur , un total lâché prise , ici il n'y a pas de technique qui rentre en jeux, c'est toi qui canalisera tout en ton corps et delà tu pourras faire d'innombrables choses qui t'étaient alors jusque là inconnu et ainsi éveiller des capacités qui étaient en sommeil en toi."_

 _"C'est extraordinaire"_ Murmura Varuna avec étonnement , _" Il y a tant de chose à connaître sur le prana , dire que tout ce savoir est oublié de tous c'est une honte"_ Ajouta-t-il avec résignation.

 _" Oui, c'est malheureusement une triste réalité , nous les Makara , nous faisons partis d'un groupe de puissants gardiens qui veillons sur les connaissances et trésors du monde depuis sa création , nous regardons , scrutons ce monde à mesure qu'elle évolue mais nous ne pouvons pas librement nous mêler aux affaires des Hommes."_

 _"Un humain comme toi Varuna qui est éveillé et touché par le prana est une rareté , une rareté qu'il faut prendre en compte , guider avec soin et prudence , je sens que nous avons été amené à nous rencontrer Varuna, ne trouves-tu pas étrange qu'au moment où tu t'es éveillé au prana , les événements t'amènent à me sauver moi , un makara , un des gardiens du savoir?"_

 _"Oui , maintenant que tu le dis de cette manière , c'est assez surprenant à quel point notre rencontre est arrivé au bon moment alors que je me posais beaucoup de questions sur ces visions que j'avais..."_

 _" Gardes en tête Varuna que tu es guidé , je sens que tu vas être une personne très importante dans le futur..."_ Affirma Naka avec assurance.

 _"Seul le temps nous le dira Naka , pour l'instant je n'ai que douze ans et j'ai encore un très long chemin à parcourir"._ Ajouta Varuna avec scepticisme.

"Je t'assure qu'avec mon aide , tout cela se révélera de plus en plus claire alors commençons donc par le plus important , méditer pour ressentir les deux premiers nadis celui du front et celui du cœur, lors de cette méditation tu t'imprégneras du prana puis au fur et à mesure tu essayeras de focaliser toute ton attention et ta volonté sur ces deux nadis afin de les détecter et peu à peu de les activer , si tu travailles avec assiduité , tu pourras avec le temps faire des exercices beaucoup plus complexes et ainsi renforcer ton corps au point de pouvoir t'entraîner comme le fait tes frères mais uniquement si tu te décides à faire preuve d'une volonté de fer ."

Varuna fut stupéfié par les dires de Naka , pouvoir s'inspirer des entraînement de ses frères , et ne plus s'arrêter uniquement à la théorie comme il l'avait bien fait comprendre à son père , s'était là une opportunité inespérée! voilà enfin l'occasion de pousser plus loin l'étendue de ses connaissances et même créer ses propres méthodes d'entraînements .

De la volonté , il en avait à revendre et malgré les épreuves qu'il a connu durant toute sa courte vie , jamais il n'avait flanché , Naka lui donnait là un nouvel objectif qui le motivait plus que tout , alors en aucun cas il allait manquer de détermination .

 _"Naka , je suis décidé à suivre tes entraînements , je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi , j'ai fais face à pire et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais manquer de volonté , tu as devant toi un élève prêt à apprendre et à t'écouter."_

 _"Je suis ravie de te l'entendre dire car à partir de maintenant , cette rivière et cette forêt qui t'entourent seront ton dojo , sois toujours réceptif à ce que je vais dorénavant t'apprendre et nous irons loin ensemble , maintenant , nous allons commencer , je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu te fasses le vide en toi."_

Varuna s'exécuta et pris position comme à l'habituer lors de ses méditations , lâchant prise progressivement , dors à présent sa vie allait enfin changer , depuis toujours il avait fait front maintenant il se devait d'avancer en cette voie qui se dévoilait face à lui.

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	13. Chapitre V (partie I)

**" The Trinity of Light : La lune, Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 **Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Chapitre cinq partie une , pour de plus de précision pour ce début de chapitre , Varuna à seize ans et ses frères dix-neuf ans .

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes qui auraient pu être présentes malgré ma relecture ,_ _pour terminer faites moi part de vos commentaires même les plus petites me feront plaisirs._

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

 **(Partie I)**

* * *

 _ **Quatre ans plus tard**_

Une souffle frais mais agréable vint balayé les arbres environnant qui entouraient une large rivière qui s'écroulait en de bruyant clapotis , posé sur un immense rocher en bordure de l'eau , un étrange animal au long cou observait de ses grands yeux onyx , un corps entouré d'une douce énergie dorée qui n'avait de cesse de bouger , de se contorsionner dans un rythme mesuré , chaque position , chaque souffle , chaque geste étaient fait avec rigueur , précision , sérénité et force puis finalement avec calme tout s'arrêta.

Varuna entrouvrit doucement ses yeux émeraudes tout en expirant avec douceur depuis très tôt le matin , il avait commencé les enchaînements et ne s'était pas arrêter depuis.

Durant ces quelques années écroulées , Naka lui transmettait consciencieusement son savoir , il s'entraînait d' arrache pied et avec plaisir , il absorbait tout ce que ce dernier lui transmettait comme connaissances.

Cela ne s'était pas fait sans heurt , certains de ses nadis était extrêmement atrophiés mais pas de manière irréversibles et pour compenser ce problème, Naka l'avait poussé à renforcer son corps avec des exercices d'endurances alliés aux méditations , n'ayant jamais par la passé poussé son corps avec tant d'ardeur , les débuts avaient été chaotique et douloureux ,il avait dû ruser avec sa famille pour cacher ses courbatures , sa fatigue , et ses bleues qui selon Naka étaient le fruit d'un profond manque de coordination , combien de fois était-t-il tombé face contre terre ou en trébuchant dans l'air en ayant fait un exercice , voyant sa frustration Naka lui avait dit alors avec patience:

 _« Ne baisse pas les bras , ces exercices peuvent à tes yeux être éprouvant et difficile mais elles ont toutes leurs importances, en plus de renforcer ta confiance et ta concentration, tes fonctions cognitives se trouveront affutés telles que ta coordination. Tous ces entraînements de renforcement quotidien, de force et d'endurance développeront grandement tes aptitudes physiques, t'aideront à obtenir une meilleure posture et au final tu pourras réaliser des gestes plus centrés et efficaces, tout en limitant les risques de chutes et de blessures , sois donc patient même si tu ne réussis pas du premier coup Varuna ...»_

Ayant donc pris en compte ses conseils , Varuna n'avait pas baissé les bras, ne manquant pas une seule session d'exercice puis avec le temps , son apprentissage devint d'une plus grande complexité et nombreux de ses carnets étaient noircis et annotés de divers informations.

Il y avait encore tant à apprendre et à absorber , sa curiosité et sa fascination en était grandement stimulé si bien que jamais il ne se lassait ou restait sur place à ne rien faire , après tous ce temps à observer ses frères à s'entraîner au dojo , Varuna put enfin avec joie et enthousiasme et sous les conseils avisés de Naka réutilisés certaines techniques de son père pour renforcer ses entraînements , des techniques qui avaient été recalibrés avec soin pour une utilisation non pas du chakra mais du prana .

Quand on lui avait permis d'aller au dojo pour voir ses frères œuvrer avec leur père , il n'était pas resté assis à les regarder bouger dans le vide , il avait écouté et observé tout ce qui avait été dit avec diligence tout en emmagasinant tout ce qu'il pouvait en mémoire , maintenant cela lui servait grandement à son plus grand plaisir!

Ces nouvelles techniques bien plus délicates et plus rigoureuses permettaient de stimuler les divers canaux circulant dans le corps tout en régulant aussi le flux du prana à travers eux. Les exercices physiques utilisaient divers positions et mouvements pour diriger le prana de manière précis dans certains points corporels , telles que les muscles ou le cœur par exemples puis au fur et à mesure de nouvelles subtilités étaient ajoutées pour rendre les exercices plus puissants et précis permettant ainsi d'harmoniser ses mouvements avec la respiration .

Plus la respiration étaient profonde et harmonieuse plus le prana circulaient mieux dans le corps permettant à celle-ci de mieux s'intégrer dans les différents organes , dont les poumons , le cerveau et autres nadis mais une telle respiration profonde donnaient des résultats d'une grande puissance et si elle était mal contrôlé pouvait faire des dégâts irréversibles dans le corps,heureusement Naka avait été très vigilant durant les premiers temps ou il s'exerçait.

Cette forêt , cette rivière, si pleine de vie et de prana , avait été un bel appui pour renforcer son apprentissage et c'était toujours avec enthousiasme qu'il y retournait pour ses leçons avec Naka.

Ce dernier était une créature ingénieuse , curieuse de tout , sage au delà des mots , mesuré dans ses enseignements et compréhensif dans les moments de doute et toujours il avait fait preuve d'une patience et d'un calme à toute épreuve , il prenait le temps de l'écouter , de le comprendre et de prendre en compte ses idées ainsi que ses questions sans les rejeter en bloc , juste et strict dans ses décisions il savait où était les limites à ne pas franchir et où le pousser dans le bon sens pour l'aider à s'améliorer, si bien qu'avec le temps un lien fort d'amitié et de respect s'était tissées entres eux.

Une fois en fin d'entraînement , Varuna avait demandé à son ami de lui parler de certains aspects de son monde et ce fut ainsi que Naka lui fit de longues révélations sur un passé oublié et perdu dans le temps mais aussi sur lui et ses congénères et c'est avec attention que Varuna l'avait longuement écouter :

oooo **Flash back** oooo

Assis sur un haut rocher posé non loin de la rivière , Varuna scrutait Naka posé

à ses côtés , son long corps écailleux luisait à la lumière douce de cette fin de matinée , ses

grands yeux onyx le fixaient depuis de longues minutes , un regard perçant et incisif qui

semblait lire en lui sans aucune mesure , Varuna ne flanchât pas face au comportement

de son ami , car la question posée à Naka avait été dite avec une saine curiosité , finalement

il entendit la voix douce mais puissante de son ami retentir dans sa tête , son ton était grave et solennel :

 _"Je vais répondre à ta question mais avec plus de profondeur car je sens dans ton regard que tu es prêt pour ce que j'ai à te dire , il ne faut donc pas se fier à mon apparence , ici en terme humain je serais âgé de plusieurs milliers d'années."_

Varuna écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction , oui Naka était un être différent de lui à tout les niveau et était sans aucun doute plus âgé que lui mais pas dans une telle envergure !

 _" Je te sens surpris mais c'est bien le cas , j'ai été là bien avant la venue de l'arbre divin , de Kaguya et du chakra sur Terre , il y a fort longtemps la frontière entre mon monde et celle des Hommes étaient bien plus mince , la croyance dans l'ancienne religion était bien plus forte aussi "_

 _" L'ancienne religion ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé , même par mon père"_

 _" Actuellement , ce sont des pratiques qui ne perdurent plus , dans l'ancien temps , les humains croyaient à l'omniprésence d'une multitude de divinités qui apparurent au moment de la création de l'univers et lorsque le ciel et la terre furent nés du chaos, ces croyances étaient fortes et bien ancrées dans le cœur des Hommes , je peux même te dire que l'énergie de ces divinités étaient bien réelles et bien plus fortes en ce monde à cette époque , les humains voyaient les choses de l'invisible avec bien plus de facilité et s'est au fil du temps qu'ils s'éveillèrent à la présence du prana mais aussi à la présence d'êtres venus d'autres dimensions comme ceux issus de mon peuple."_

 _" Des liens très forts furent créer entres nos deux mondes , cette entente harmonieuse perdura ainsi durant des millénaires , les humains s'épanouirent , développant de grandes capacités spirituelles ainsi que des dons exceptionnelles , des connaissances avancées leurs furent transmises avec bienveillance afin de les aider au mieux à utiliser leurs dons mais progressivement l'équilibre et le respect mutuel qui avaient perduré depuis si longtemps se transformèrent peu à peu en peur puis en jalousie."_

La tristesse de Naka se fit sentir à travers le ton de sa voix qui semblait plus terne et plus las, face à cela Varuna en eut le cœur serré , cet âge d'or devait être extraordinaire et pourtant comment des sentiments aussi insipides avaient-ils pu ainsi tout gâché.

 _"Les humains allèrent de plus en plus loin dans leurs besoins de connaissances et de pouvoirs , si bien que des choses innommables furent perpétrés , ils y eurent des conflits de plus en plus violents et terribles qui semèrent la mort et la discorde des deux côtés à un point tel que la Terre en fut touchée alors une décision fut prise , pour sauvegarder ce qui restait de notre civilisation , il fut décidé de fermer notre dimension à celle des Hommes , toutes nos connaissances récupérés et gardées cachés par nos soins et quelques humains encore pur de cœur nous accompagnèrent ."_

 _"La séparation fut rude et mouvementée mais nous avons pu avancer et retrouver notre stabilité de jadis et avec le temps pansés nos plaies , nous avons voulu partager ses savoirs et ses connaissances mais en vint , nous avons donc dû nous résoudre à rester dans l'invisible devenant ainsi des gardiens silencieux des trésors et des connaissances de cette Terre."_

 _"Quelques siècles plus tard le cœur plus serein , nous décidâmes d'un comme un accord d'observer dans l'ombre ceux qui étaient restés de l'autre côté pour constater avec tristesse que les Humains avaient perdu tout leurs dons , oubliés tout du prana et de notre présence , tout comme l'était celle de l'ancienne religion liés aux dieux de la création , ils avaient épouvantablement régressés jusqu'au point de non retour devenant des êtres aveugles , sourds et oublieux d'un passé jadis glorieux, il en fut ainsi durant un long moment jusqu'à l'arriver de l'arbre divin , le Shinju."_

Varuna se redressa en entendant Naka parler du Shinju , son père lui en avait longuement parlé car cela touchait de plein fouet sa famille , il était donc intéressant d'en apprendre plus du point de vue de Naka .

 _" L'arrivée du Shinju ! tu as vu l'arrivée de cette arbre sur Terre !"_ Insista Varuna avec force et stupéfaction.

 _" Oui , je l'ai vu , tout comme mon peuple , l'arrivée de cette arbre venue d'une comète a été vu par nous avec méfiance , cet être n'était pas de notre monde et l'énergie qu'elle déployait nous étaient totalement inconnue , ayant tout oublier de l'ancienne religion beaucoup de civilisations humaines la vénèrent et la divinisèrent en place comme pilier sacré , si bien qu'ils se dévouèrent à elle avec peur et fascination puis finalement cette arbre fut le centre de beaucoup de conflits et de sang versés."_

 _"En apparence , elle semblait nourrir la terre et l'aider à prospérer, tandis qu'en vérité, l'Arbre tuaient de manière insidieuse tout ce qu'elle touchait en les drainant de leurs forces , nous comprîmes sans l'ombre d'un doute que tout fruit issu de cette arbre serrait sans aucun doute dangereux pour tout être qui la mangerait , certains humains furent plus avisés et précautionneux dans leur dévotion et avec attention ils trouvèrent un moyen de prévenir les générations futures quand au danger de consommer tout fruit issu de cette arbre."_

 _"De notre côté nous avons protéger la Terre avec force afin de permettre au prana de prospérer mais Kaguya arriva et avec elle , le chaos , la mort et la destruction semés par sa folie, son goût du pouvoir et de la domination , goût exacerbé par sa consommation du fruit du Chakra mais aussi de la force vitale de toute chose qui l'entourait , cette arbre lui servait de réservoir de force et de vies , causant des dégâts spirituelles aux niveaux humains mais aussi terrestre."_

Varuna baissa les yeux face aux dires de son ami , dire que cette femme était sa grand-mère et avec amertume , il avait eu du mal à accepter ce lien de sang qui le troublait , Naka sentant son agitation intérieur lui rétorqua avec vivacité :

 _" Tu es peut-être son petit fils mais tu n'es pas elle , tu respectes la vie et tout ce qu'elle te donne sinon le prana ne serait jamais venu à toi si ton cœur n'avait pas été prêt à l'accueillir , tu es différent de cette femme et là seule chose que vous avez en commun c'est une ascendance et rien de plus , ne laisse pas son ombre obscurcir tes pensées ."_

 _" Ce n'est pas chose facile à faire Naka , quand on sait tout le mal qu'elle a fait et toutes les vies qu'elle a prise , cette ascendance comme tu dis que je partage avec elle est comme un fardeau à mes yeux ."_ Ajouta Varuna avec peine.

 _" Ne prends pas sur tes épaules ses actes horribles qu'elle a perpétré dans sa soif de pouvoir , par le passé nous ne pouvions pas intervenir comme auparavant car nous mettre à la vue de Kaguya qui ne faisait plus preuve de bon sens n'aurait été que pure folie , l' a forcé dans ses retranchements n'aurait fait que plus de mal que de bien et il n'était pas certain que notre dimension survive encore à d'autres conflits aussi destructeurs "_

 _"Nous avons donc gardé espoir et aidé la Terre à tenir le coup et heureusement ce fut une bonne chose car au final ce sont ses propres enfants qui ont pu enfin mettre fin à sa tyrannie , ses deux fils , ton père et son frère réussirent à l'emprisonner mais le combat titanesque qu'il y eut entre eux , ne firent que renforcer les dégâts présents pas seulement sur la Terre mais aussi dans notre monde ."_

 _"Certains d'entre nous ont donné leurs vies pour empêcher que notre dimension ne s'effondre , la Terre est un point d'ancrage pour beaucoup de dimensions parallèles aux mondes humains , si elle venait à s'éteindre tout se qui serait liée à elle finirait par la suivre inexorablement dans le néant , je ne serais pas étonné que ton père eut été aidé à un moment donné par d'autre être dans ce conflit monstrueux"._

Varuna fronça les sourcils , peut-être que Naka n'avait pas tort , parfois il entendait des bribes de conversations venant non loin du lieu où s'isolait son père, jamais il n'avait vu son interlocuteur , ce dernier ne voulait tout simplement pas être vu, si c'était cet ancien allié qui avait aidé son père , il n'était sans doute pas humain et faisait partie d'un de ses êtres venant d'une autre dimension , une sans aucun doute lié à la nature et sensible au chakra car son père ne manipulait que cette énergie .

Pensif , Varuna tourna un regard perplexe vers Naka qui s'était alors rapproché de lui :

 _"Mon père a toujours été quelqu'un de discret , il ne m'a pas parlé de l'intervention de qui que se soit d'autre à part mon oncle Hamura mais je peux comprendre sa décision , il n'a sans doute pas voulu mettre en lumière la présence d'un non-humain à ses côtés cela aurait éveillé l'intérêt de beaucoup de personne et pas seulement qu'en bien, néanmoins , le conflit contre Kaguya a été gagné mais pas sans dégâts "_

 _" Oui et nous avons été heureux de constater qu'avec bienveillance , ton père a donné de son temps et de son énergie pour réparer tout les dégâts causés sur la Nature et sur la Terre , nous respectons sa détermination , sa volonté et sa force de caractère ainsi que son envie de faire du chakra un lien de paix et d'harmonie entre les humains et après tant de millénaires c'est toi , Varuna , son fils qui est capable de voir le prana , je te l'ai déjà dis , tu es une rareté et j'espère qu' après avoir entendu ma longue histoire , tu te rendras compte à quel point tu es précieux"_

Varuna se rendit compte avec plus de force à quel point sa famille était sous le joug d'un très lourd héritage , son père portait tant de choses sur ses épaules et en son cœur , il avait tout de même emprisonner sa propre mère , celle qui lui avait donné la vie , ce n'était pas un acte anodin .

C'était un acte lourd de conséquences pris dans la douleur et dans la peine afin d'arrêter la folie et la haine qui avait totalement corrompu l' esprit de sa mère , faisant d'elle un être sans aucune empathie . Comment faisait son père pour ne pas sombrer et rester aussi calme et serein , cela lui donnait encore plus de motivation pour s'améliorer et pourvoir ainsi avoir la force de se tenir au côté de son père.

oooo **Fin flash back **oooo

Sortant de son introspection et ayant finit ses exercices , Varuna se dirigea vers le makara , un doux sourire aux lèvres puis avec délicatesse il toucha la tête de Naka qui ferma les yeux de contentement puis d'un ton serein il dit :

 _" Merci Naka pour tout ce que tu m'as appris , sans toi , je ne serais sans doute pas arriver là ou j'en suis "_

 _" Tu n'as pas à me remercier Varuna , ce sont tes efforts , ta volonté et ta facilité à faire preuve d'écoute qui t'ont mené à une telle progression, sans cela mes enseignements n'auraient eu aucun impact sur ta personne , tu as tenu tes promesses et tu as gardé la tête sur les épaules durant ces quelques années écroulés alors continue à avancer dans cette direction et tout ira bien"_

Le concerné lui fit un beau sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Naka avec affection et tendresse puis le reste de la matinée s'écroula en toute sérénité.

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	14. Chapitre V (partie II)

**" The Trinity of Light : La lune, Le soleil et L'étoile"**

 **Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 **Note de l'auteur: **Pour plus de précision pour ce début de chapitre , Varuna à seize ans et ses frères dix-neuf ans , je préviens que ce chapitre est long faites moi part de vos commentaires même les plus petites me feront plaisirs.

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

 **(Partie II)**

* * *

Durant ces quelques années passés , Hagoromo observaient ses enfants avec diligence , chacun progressant à mesure que le temps passaient , surtout son plus jeune fils , Varuna , ce dernier était discret , réservé mais pas effacé , étudiant assidu , il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque où dans la forêt environnante à méditer où à noircir son carnet d'annotation concernant cette énergie qu'il avait entraperçut de lui, depuis lors il s'était rendu compte des changements drastiques et positifs que cela créait en son fils .

Sa santé était stabilisé , aucune crise depuis bien longtemps , son air chétif et maladif n'était plus présent , il avait bien grandit et toute cette énergie qui lui avait tant manquée par la passé parcourait son corps avec vivacité , il ne se fatiguait plus aussi facilement , était beaucoup plus endurant néanmoins Hagoromo gardait en tête que son fils ne pourrait jamais utiliser le chakra comme ses autres frères.

Il ne possédait ni la force spirituelle d' Indra , ni la force physique d' Ashura , comme il le disait souvant , Varuna avait tout pris de sa mère et rien de lui , cheminant seul en ayant aucun attrait spirituelle venant de sa part , son fils avançait dans cette voie qui lui était totalement inconnue avec cette maturité et cette force nouvelle qui lui ouvrait d'autres perspectives plus lumineuse.

Quand à Indra et à Ashura ils étaient arrivés tout deux à un âge où il pouvait enfin prendre des décisions et des responsabilités beaucoup plus importantes , tout deux avaient des caractères et des capacités diamétralement opposés , tout comme l'étaient leurs visions de la vie et de ce qui les entouraient.

Il était donc temps de prendre une décision quand à ce qui allait advenir du Ninshu , on l'avait béni avec trois fils , un avait trouvé sa voie et cheminait à pas mesurer , quand à Indra et Ashura , juste les observer et les regarder au quotidien dans un environnement qu'il connaissait ne suffisait pas à ses yeux pour pouvoir prendre une décision quand à qui allait le succéder.

Il faillait donc éprouver leurs volontés , leurs aptitudes , pousser leurs limites hors de ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu , ses fils devraient donc explorer d'autres contrés méconnues d'eux , se confronter à d'autres personnes et ainsi mûrir et apprendre , delà il pourrait choisir un successeur , donc seul option les envoyés dans des villages très éloignés et voir ce qui adviendraient d'eux.

Hagoromo fit donc part de sa décision à tous d'avoir un successeur et aux deux concernés , il leurs donna à chacun un rouleau qui les guiderait vers un village qui avaient besoin d'être épaulé ou et purifier .

Indra et Ashura n'avaient vraisemblablement pas comprit où il voulait en venir , surtout Ashura qui avait fortement protester contre lui mais rien ne pourrait le dérouter de son objectif , il était temps de tourner une page et d'en écrire une nouvelle et ce serait à un de ses fils de se charger dorénavant de cette tâche.

* * *

 _Désespoir_

 _..._

 _Il marchait avec désespoir dans une semi-obscurité oppressante_

 _..._

 _Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine_

 _..._

 _Marcher , il devait continuer à marcher_

 _..._

 _Une douleur cuisante lui vrillait le dos et le côté avec férocité , il posa sa main sur_

 _son côté droit puis tremblant il la releva vers son regard troublé_

 _..._

 _Rouge …..sa main était teinté d'un rouge sinistre…_

 _..._

 _Cette semi -obscurité qui l'entourait ne cachait en rien ce sang qui était le sien …._

 _..._

 _Perte , résignation_

 _..._

 _Une forêt qui l'entourait puis soudain il trébucha et tomba durement au sol_

 _..._

 _Enfin les clapotements d'une rivière_

 _..._

 _Tremblant il rampa dans la terre humide , mêlés de feuilles et de pierres , avec un effort titanesque il put se crapahuter près de la rivière_

 _..._

 _Mais brusquement ses chevilles furent saisies violemment puis il fut traîné loin de la rive pour être retourner sans ménagement sur le dos sous ses cris douloureux et rageurs._

 _..._

 _Une silhouette noire se courba au dessus de lui , méconnaissable_

 _..._

 _Bloquant son corps à même le sol..._

 _..._

 _il se débattit de toute ses forces , ses jambes , ses bras , ses hanches_

 _..._

 _Celui qui le surplombait agrippait son cou avec une force effroyable  
_

 _..._

 _les yeux écarquillés de stupeur , embués de larmes , il agrippa désespérément les bras de son attaquant._

 _..._

 _son agresseur se pencha vers lui , il sentit des cheveux frôlées son visage grimaçant de douleur._

 _..._

 _Subrepticement un parfum délicat mêlé à l'odeur ferreux du sang et de terre humide lui monta au nez._

 _..._

 _Une fragrance doucereuse…..une odeur à la fois fleurie et sucrée ..._

 _..._

 _Non...Non...NON!...il devait se réveiller...des larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues._

 _..._

 _Il continua à griffer , plus moyen de respirer …sa gorge compressée sous une poigne de fer impitoyable._

 _..._

 _Un souffle chaud contre sa joue puis vers son oreille_

 _..._

 _une voix rauque murmurant d'un ton monocorde des bribes de mots ..._

 _ **« Tout est... fini... il n'y a plus rien... à espérer de moi ... »**_

 _..._

 _Une pleine lune titanesque …teintée de sang._

 _Une ombre monstrueuse semant la terreur et la destruction sur son passage._

 _..._

 _...il ne resterait plus que cela..._

 _..._

 _..le chaos absolu..._

* * *

Des cris de terreur , des couvertures tirés dans la peur et la panique hors d' un corps tremblant et humide de sueur , le souffle court, déglutissant avec peine , Varuna se recroquevilla sur lui-même , fermant ses yeux avec peine.

Ces cauchemars terrifiants , poignants et répétitifs le hantaient depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui n'étaient que quelques images éparses s'étaient peu à peu muées en quelque chose de cauchemardesque.

Il s'était évertué à contrôler ses visions depuis plusieurs semaines mais rien y fait , plus le temps passait et plus elles s'aggravaient , il avait cette oppressante sensation que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre.

 _Cette lune gigantesque et toute cette malveillance qui s'y dégageait était lié à Kaguya …_

 _Non …impossible...là où elle était , il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse s'échapper._

 _Sa famille …. ses frères , son père , Futami étaient en sécurité._

Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre et pourtant quelle était cette douleur sourde en son cœur qui ne cessait de le tourmenter depuis la venue de ses visions...

...Ashura ….Indra ….

Il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard .

Quelque chose d'obscure était à l'œuvre .

Il lui fallait trouver des réponses et comprendre ce qui se passait...

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	15. Chapitre VI

**«The Trinity of Light» / *La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile*»**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 **Note de l'auteur: **Certains passages ont été inspiré de l'anime par soucis de cohérence , surtout n'oublier pas de me laisser vos commentaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

* * *

 _ **Deux mois plus tard**_

Avec fébrilité , Varuna se prépara pour la journée , il devait retrouver Naka , d'un pas vif , il entra dans la forêt et emprunta les quelques chemins de terre qui le menèrent près de la rivière , une fois proche , il y vit Naka , le corps alangui , posé sur un grand rocher non loin de la rive .

Lentement il se déchaussa puis avec prudence , Varuna vint s'asseoir près du rocher où le makara était allongé de tout son long , dans un souffle tremblant il tourna un regard peiné vers son ami.

Se sentant observé , ce dernier ouvrit ses grands yeux d'un noir profond puis d'une voix claire il dit :

 _"Encore des cauchemars..."_

 _"Oui... mais j'appellerais cela plutôt des visions... plus le temps passe et plus j'ai la conviction que ce ne sont pas de simples cauchemars sortant de mon imagination fertile , je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de telle auparavant , je suis sûr que tout s'est enclenché quand mon père a décidé de choisir un successeur, je ne crois pas au hasard , tout est liés..."_

 _"Je te crois Varuna , je t'ai toujours dis que ton lien avec le prana était puissant mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point."_ Ajouta Naka est relevant son corps vers son interlocuteur .

 _"Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sens son influence malsaine ; j'ai vu sa prison dans mes visions , cette lune de sang titanesque qui engloutissait tout , pourtant père m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas interagir avec qui que ce soit et pourtant je l'ai senti, toute cette malveillance , quelque chose agit dans l'ombre , où?, comment? je n'en ai aucune idée mais mes frères y jouent un rôle , je voudrais tellement me tromper et pourtant."_ Ajouta Varuna avec inquiétude.

 _"Et pourtant , les faits sont là Varuna , Kaguya ne doit en aucun cas étendre son influence en ce monde , ton père et ton oncle ont fait tout leurs possible pour la sceller mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'est capable une personne qui absolument tout perdu, le mal est comme une maladie , on pense l'avoir endigué définitivement pourtant elle agit dans l'obscurité pour continuer à semer le chaos partout où elle s'insinue sournoisement, si vraiment on en est arrivé là , tu devras être prudent Varuna , ta famille est sans aucun doute sa cible , elle aura attendu longtemps pour toucher à ce monde de nouveau et elle ne le fera pas de front , soit attentif avec ce qui t'entourent."_ Insista Naka d'un ton urgent.

 _"Comment dire cela à mon père? Tu t'en rends compte de l'énormité de cette information! Même-ci mon père à toujours fait preuve d'une compréhension inébranlable face à mes idées qui sortent de l'ordinaire , il n'est pas sûre que cette fois il fera preuve de la même patience à mon égard une fois que je lui aurais annoncé ça! "_

 _"Et pourtant il te faudra faire fit de ton appréhension et aller directement lui parler! Tu ne peux pas vainement garder tes visions pour toi ! c'est un homme très observateur , je suis sûre qu'il a déjà remarqué ton comportement inhabituelle et il s'attend à que tu viennes à lui!"_ Insista Naka en le mirant avec insistance.

 _"Oui ...tu as probablement raison."_ Murmura Varuna en baissant les yeux avec résignation.

Durant l'heure écroulé , Varuna s'évertua à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées , Naka l'y aida du mieux qu'il put mais en définitive l'issue de la situation dépendait entièrement de lui , il devait faire le premier pas et parler à son père de ses soupçons.

Finalement , cela lui prit bien deux jours pour trouver le moment idéal , il trouva son père dans sa salle de repos , assis dans une chaise en bambou couvert de coussin rembourré , spacieuse , cette pièce était très intimiste et peu meublé , très peu de personne osait le déranger dans son intimité , seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité .

Ce dernier contemplait d'une fenêtre ouverte , le grand jardin du domaine, une douce lumière entourait sa silhouette et malgré ses trait graves et solennelles , une certaine sérénité se dégageait de sa personne , Varuna se culpabilisa de devoir briser son seul temps de calme, avec douceur il s'assit à même le tatami en posture seiza , pliant ses jambes en dessous de ses cuisses, tout en reposant les fesses sur les talons , ses mains placées sur le haut des cuisses avec les paumes vers le bas et les doigts fermés ensemble, le dos bien droit, lentement il se pencha vers l'avant le regard baissé ,ses longs cheveux noirs quelques peu ondulés pendant de part et d'autre de ses épaules fortes puis il clama à son vis à vis toujours contemplatif:

 _"Je m'excuse père de devoir vous déranger mais j'ai à vous parler …"_

Hagoromo se détourna du paysage puis braqua son étrange regard perçant vers son plus jeune fils , de sa voix grave et tempérée il répondit :

 _" Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé , il y avait bien quelque chose qui te préoccupait Varuna , ton étrange comportement m'a alerté …."_

Avec nervosité , Varuna agrippa nerveusement le tissu de son pantalon qui moulait ses cuisses , à partir de maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer , avec détermination il releva donc le regard puis d'un ton ferme il commença son récit:

 _" J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de venir vous voir car durant un temps , si je me suis demandé si je ne perdais pas l'esprit depuis plusieurs mois j'ai été en proie à de violents cauchemars , au début ce n'était que quelques images éparses puis le temps passant , ses images sont devenus plus nettes , plus incisives, illusoirement j'ai tenté de les nier puis ensuite de les contrôler pensant ainsi retrouver un sommeil normal , mais rien y fait jusqu'à il y a quelques jours , où là , j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence que ces cauchemars était en faite des visions donnés à mon encontre pour me prévenir d'un danger à venir..."_

Hagoromo fut plus que surpris par les propos de son fils qui quand à lui , étaient tendu comme un arc , son regard assombri était sincère et inébranlable .

 _" Je sais que tout ce que je dis vous semble étrange mais depuis que je travaille sur cette nouvelle énergie , mes sens se sont affinés et ma perception du monde qui m'entourent est beaucoup plus limpide et affutés , je suis donc plus à même de capter certaines choses que peu peuvent voir, je sens au plus profond de moi, que ses visions m'ont été envoyé afin de me faire prendre conscience d'un danger qui nous guette."_

Hagoromo fixa Varuna avec perplexité , ce dernier lui parlait d'un danger à venir grâce à des visions qui lui auraient été envoyé? Habituellement , il était un homme plus que ouvert d'esprit , vu ce par quoi il était passé , il ne faisait aucun doute que le surnaturel faisait partie de sa vie mais ici on touchait à quelque chose de nouveau quand au capacité de son fils.

" _Varuna , de ce que tu me dis , tes visions ont commencés depuis le départ de tes frères?"_

 _"Oui , mais je suis conscient que vous les avez envoyé dans ces villages pour de bonnes raisons , j'ai accepté ce fait malgré la séparation que cela causerait entre nous , mais ses visions ne sont pas les conséquences de cette séparation , je vous le répète Père , un danger nous guette dans l'ombre , vous devez me croire et prendre en compte mon avertissement …."_

 _"Mais de quel danger parles -tu exactement ?"_ Insista Hagoromo.

 _" Dans mes visions , j'ai l'ai vu …cette immense lune morbide qui la tient scellé dans le ciel , je ne sais comment , mais malgré tout vos bons soins pour la garder prisonnière , le mal et le chaos qui l'entachent agissent toujours contre vous."_

Face à ses dires , le visage de Hagoromo se ferma immédiatement , avec soudaineté , il se leva de son siège puis se rapprocha de Varuna toujours agenouillé à même le tatami , d'un regard dure , il scruta de haut son fils qui ne le lâchait du regard:

 _"Impossible...tout a été fait pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais en sortir , ni même essayer de pouvoir atteindre ce monde une nouvelle fois , ce que tu me dis est tout bonnement impossible , je m'en serais aperçu immédiatement! "_ Ajouta-t-il d'un ton vif .

 _" Le mal ne peut pas être cacher éternellement , d'une manière où d'une autre , son ombre guette et attend un moment propice pour s'immiscer dans nos vies , je vous demande donc de retarder votre succession et de protéger Ashura et Indra , chacun deux sont certes capable de se défendre mais face à ce qu'elle est , toute cette malveillance ,cette haine et ce ressentiment qui l'habitent entièrement , il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils ne tiendront pas une seconde face à elle."_

Hagoromo se détourna de son fils mirant de nouveau le jardin qui lui faisait face, les mains derrière le dos.

Tout avaient été mis en place afin que sa succession se fassent en bonne ordre et pourtant le voilà face à un problème qu'il n'avait pas vu venir , les dires de Varuna reposaient sur ses visions , son fils étaient quelqu'un de loyale ,de droit et de sincère , avec courage ce dernier était venu lui faire part de ce qui le préoccupait .

Varuna avait toujours été quelqu'un de particulier même sa défunte mère s'en était aperçu dès sa naissance mais d'or à présent il se rendait compte avec un peu plus de clarté à quel point cela était vrai , peu d'humain pouvait se targuer d'avoir la capacité de voir l'avenir et pourtant si c'était ce dont son fils parlait , il y était belle et bien confronter et les informations qu'il lui avait confié était très préoccupante.

Mais il était pris entre deux feux , mettre en œuvre avec urgence ce que son fils lui demandait de faire , ou celui de choisir un successeur , une décision importante qui influencerait des milliers et des milliers de vies permettant ainsi au Ninshu de prendre un nouvelle essor et de maintenir dans le temps tout ce que qui avait été si durement reconstruit , il lui fallait donc prendre un successeur qui aurait toute les qualités requises .

Retardée la succession alors que Indra et Ashura étaient partis dans d'autres villages et même les faire revenir de manière aussi intempestive , ne ferait que semer le doute , l'agitation et l'inquiétude dans les esprits ce qui était en aucun cas une possibilité , quand à sa mère , Kaguya , elle était encore belle et bien dans sa prison mais pourtant son fils était certain qu'elle avait pu d'une manière où d'une autre trouvé un moyen insidieux de semer la discorde et le chaos dans sa famille assombrissant ainsi de sa malveillance cette paix durement acquise.

Il devait donc prendre une décision objective, déchiré entre son rôle de père et de leader , ses choix auraient sans aucun doute des répercussions certaines sur les événements à venir ,s'il venait à se lancer dans un énième combat contre sa mère sans avoir mis en place quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre sa suite tout serait perdu , en aucun cas ce monde devait sombrer dans l'anarchie et la destruction comme auparavant .

Prenant une grande respiration , Hagoromo ferma avec lassitude ses yeux puis avec lenteur , il se tourna vers son fils qui n'avait depuis la fin de leur discussion pas bouger un seul muscle , ce dernier attendait silencieusement que son père brise le fils de ses pensées , ses grands yeux émeraudes couverts de quelques mèches de cheveux éparses étaient tournés vers les tatamis qui tapissaient le sol, ses longs cheveux châtains pendant de ses épaules entourait son visage aux traits fins si semblable à ceux de sa mère et qui perdaient peu à peu de ses traits enfantins pour laisser place à l'homme qu'il allait devenir , avec fermeté il fit donc part de son choix:

 _"J'ai décidé après mûre réflexion de maintenir mon choix de prendre un successeur."_

 _"Mais Père!"_ Insista Varuna en relevant son regard emprunt de résignation vers son père .

 _"Laisse-moi finir! Je ne suis plus aussi jeune que par le passé et combattre ma mère n'est pas chose aisée , que ce passerait-il si je venais à tout laisser pour aller la combattre de nouveau sans aucun successeur désigner par mes soins! il nous faut rester objectif et ne pas oublier que dans cette situation nous ne sommes pas seuls! Une fois un successeur choisi , nous nous occuperons de ma mère immédiatement ."_

Attristé , le cœur lourd, Varuna baissa la tête par dépit tout en mordant ses lèvres pleines avec nervosité, il comprenait le dilemme dans lequel son père était coincé , il ne pouvait pas simplement tout mettre de côté pour juste protéger ses enfants, il était aussi un leader important suivi et écouter par des milliers , beaucoup demandait sa protection et son attention alors que pouvait-il faire face à cela?

Tout semblait se compliquer à mesure que le temps passait ….

Une large main vint subitement se poser sur son épaule brisant le fil de ses pensées noires , son père s'était rapproché de lui et avait sans doute senti la déception de fils face à sa décision:

 _"Je ne fais pas cela contre toi Varuna , mais parfois nous devons faire des choix difficiles et accepter que les événements n'aillent pas toujours dans notre sens , je te remercie néanmoins de m'avoir fait par de tes soupçons, après la succession , nous agirons sans tarder ne te fais aucun souci à ce propos néanmoins je te demande de rester sur tes gardes ."_

 _"Bien Père, je respecterais votre décision...sur ce je vous laisse à vos occupations."_ Ajouta-t-il la gorge nouée.

Son père s'écarta permettant à Varuna de se lever avec agilité puis il s'en alla avec politesse .

Avec empressement , Varuna parcourut le long dédale de couloir qui menait vers sa chambre le cœur et la gorge serré tant il retenait en lui ces vagues d' émotions oppressantes qui tourbillonnaient en lui telles des vagues monstrueuses.

Le souffle court il s'engouffra dans un couloir discret qui menait vers une petite salle de rangement fermée puis avec faiblesse il s'appuya contre un mur tentant vainement de reprendre contenance mais des larmes pernicieuses filèrent sur ses joues blafardes , d'une main tremblante il toucha sa gorge alors que des bribes de ses visions le submergeaient avec force , pourtant il ne voulait pas perdre espoir , son père avait toujours été un homme de bon jugement.

Mais alors qu'elle était cette peur effroyable qui s'insinuait en lui tel un poison...

Désespéré, Varuna finit pas s'asseoir au sol , caché à l'abri des regards , se recroquevillant sur lui-même , les bras posés sur ses jambes repliés , prudemment il retira de sa poche un petit objet confié à lui par Indra alors qu'il était encore alité , une pochette marron de forme rectangulaire pleine et délicatement parfumée enserré par un long ruban gris , il la portait toujours dans sa poche , tel un talisman , vivement il referma sa main serrant la pochette dans son poing qu' il posa avec désespérance sur son front tout en fermant ses yeux qui libérèrent encore plus de larmes.

Il n'avait rien dit à son père...sur ses autres visions plus horrifiantes.

… _Naka n'en savait rien non plus , il ne voulait pas en discuter ni même mettre des mots sur ses scènes morbides qui le hantaient jour et nuit de peur qu'elle ne se réalise..._

… _. Peur insensée …mais bien réelle pour lui..._

… _Peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu , que les événements pouvaient encore être changer_

Dehors , le soleil chaud et agréable laissa place à une pluie glaçante , seul témoin de ses larmes versées pour un avenir qui lui semblait bien incertain.

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	16. Chapitre VII (partie I)

**«The Trinity of Light» / *La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile*»**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Certains passages ont été inspiré de l'anime par soucis de cohérence , c'est une première partie de chapitre plutôt longue donc _j e m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes qui auraient pu être présentes malgré ma relecture _et n'oublier surtout pas de me laisser vos commentaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre VII **

**(Partie I)**

* * *

Neuf mois plus tard , ce fut Indra qui retourna le premier de sa mission , Hagoromo accueillit son fils , heureux de le revoir en bonne santé , Varuna attendit à l'écart avec Futami et les autres membres du dojo permettant à son père et à son frère de discuter du déroulement de la mission qui a été donné à Indra , selon toute vraisemblance tout s'était bien passé et Indra semblait satisfait de son voyage néanmoins leur père avec sagesse décida d'attendre le retour de Ashura afin de prendre sa décision définitive.

Durant plusieurs jours , Varuna tenta d'approcher à plusieurs reprise son frère mais malencontreusement beaucoup de novices , ainsi que de très nombreuses personnes du dojo s'accaparaient en permanence son temps et son attention et quand il semblait enfin être en mesure d'être seul ,son frère disparaissait dans la nature durant de longues heures ne revenant que quand il avait envie d'être vue .

Bien sur il avait brièvement échangé quelques mots d'accueil et de respect l'un envers l'autre mais rien de plus que cela , un mur semblait comme érigé entre eux , les séparant l'un de l'autre , en apparence l'attention de tous était tourné vers son frère et cela avec mérite mais Varuna avait depuis toujours su où tourner son regard .

Beaucoup ne voulait voir que le génie et l'inventivité précoce et prodigieuse de son frère , ses aptitudes et son intelligence exceptionnelle qui lui permettaient de faire preuve d'une force et d'une adaptation peu commune mais personne ne prenait le temps de le voir pour qui il était , un être sensible , qui peu à peu se repliait sur lui-même s'isolant ainsi de tous , leur père était sans doute conscient de cela mais ce dernier espérait qu'Indra puisse mûrir et changer grâce à cette mission mais Varuna n'était pas aussi optimiste .

Même-ci son père se refusait à agir immédiatement , Varuna , grâce à ses visions continuait de son côté avec discrétion à essayer vainement de mettre en évidence les indices qui lui permettraient de débusquer celui qui grâce à l'appui de Kaguya cherchait sournoisement à nuire à sa famille.

Jour et nuit , Varuna noircissait un carnet en cuir noir , il y dessinait les images de ses visions , les mots et impressions qui lui venaient de ses images cauchemardesques parfois elles étaient nettes d'autre fois non mais il ne manquait pas de tout écrire sur son carnet qu'il gardait cacher dans un recoin secret de sa chambre loin des regards indiscrets .

Pour appuyer ses recherches , il continuait encore ardemment son étude du prana et depuis l'apparition de ses visions , Varuna s'y attelait avec bien plus de vigueur et de force qu'à l'accoutumer, bien sûr cela était très certainement motivé du fait que son père ne s'était décidé à agir qu'après sa succession , une décision qui avait donc donné à Varuna la volonté d'agir seul dans l'ombre.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Varuna , Naka n'avait en aucun cas manqué d'informer son peuple de la présence d'un humain sensible au prana , beaucoup en avait était agréablement étonné car plus aucun humain de l' extérieur n'avait été touché par le prana depuis bien des millénaires , sa décision de faire de Varuna son apprenti avait été donc accepté positivement et bientôt un autre pas décisif allait être franchit.

Le matin très tôt , Varuna rejoignait Naka près de la rivière , comme à l'habitué il s'assit non loin de Naka , les pieds déchaussés posés dans l'eau fraîche , immédiatement Naka prit la parole :

 _"Aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas d'entraînement , nous allons parler de tes visions Varuna..."_

 _"Mon père n'a toujours pas changé d'avis."_ Insista Varuna avec résignation.

 _"Je le sais , mais sache que moi je te crois , le prana est une énergie vivante , ayant une conscience et une volonté propre même pour nous , gardiens du savoir , ils ne nous aient pas toujours facile de comprendre l'étendue de son influence tant elle est imprévisible , nous pouvons archiver les connaissance qu'elle décide de nous transmettre mais nous ne pouvons pas la limitée dans sa force d'action et dans ses décisions , si le prana a décidé de te douer de ses visions cela est pour une raison valable...peut-être que toi , en tant qu'humain , il te sera plus facile d'agir en ces temps décisif."_

 _"Tu as peut-être raison et j'ignore jusqu'où je pourrais avancer dans mes recherches Naka mais je ne m'arrêterais pas , ma famille est en danger , mes frères sont en danger."_

 _"Alors ne baisse pas les bras et continue avancer mais avec prudence, je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout sur tes visions , je le sens dans ton regard , ne laisse pas la peur guidée tes décisions Varuna , n'oublie pas que je suis là et pour affirmer mes propos j'ai décidé de te confier un atout précieux qui sans aucun doute t'aidera en cas de problème ."_

 _"Un atout précieux?_ "Répéta Varuna avec surprise

 _"Oui , j'ai avec la permission de mon peuple décider de te transmettre les moyens de faire appel à moi où à ceux de mon peuple en cas où tu serais en difficulté , ce qui te sera transmis sera marqué à même ta peau et une bonne partie de tes bras , contrairement à moi qui est besoin de l'eau comme portail pour venir en ce monde , ses sceaux qui te seront confiés t'aideront l'espace d'un instant d'ouvrir un portail qui te permettra d'invoquer un ou plusieurs d'entre nous "_

 _"Tout dépends de l'énergie que tu infuseras dans l'invocation , car ici tu devras faire preuve d'une grande concentration pour emmagasiner en toi suffisamment de prana pour que cela fonctionne, il te faudra donc te remémorer tout ce qui t'a été appris afin que tu puisses utiliser ses sceaux avec efficacité."_

 _"Merci Naka! Je ne sais pas quoi dire!... Je suis touché que tu puisses me confier un tel cadeau , soit assuré que j'utiliserais ce que tu me donneras avec vigilance!"_

 _"Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire! Maintenant fais moi plaisir et plonge délicatement tes avants-bras dans l'eau de la rivière puis ferme les yeux ensuite concentre-toi sur le prana qui circule dans cette eau et laisse là venir à toi , imprègne-toi d'elle …_."

Agenouillé près de la rivière , Varuna s'exécuta immédiatement avec confiance tout en fermant les yeux , ces quelques années d'entraînement avaient renforcer son lien avec le prana et sans plus tarder il en sentit les effets immédiat, peu à peu le prana s'infiltra en lui puis délicatement , deux petites pattes palmés vinrent se poser sur le dos de ses mains sans le déconcentrer.

Progressivement une autre énergie plus ancienne ,antique , puissante mais douce et pure s'imprégna dans sa peau mais aussi dans son énergie corporelle s'immisçant ainsi dans ses mains , ses poignets puis le longs de bras et durant un bref instant il eut la vision de multiples veines d'un jaune dorée s'étendant dans sa peau telle de lumineuses racines.

La douce chaleur qui l'avait accompagné depuis le début laissa place progressivement à des picotements de plus en plus vifs et douloureux, ne lâchant pas prise pour autant , Varuna serra les dents sans jamais se plaindre , de longues minutes s'écroulèrent ainsi tout en ayant la sensation d'avoir la peau à vif puis avec cette même délicatesse Naka leva ses pattes posées sur ses mains et d'une voix douce il reprit la parole:

 _"Ouvre les yeux maintenant puis enlève tes mains de l'eau sans brusquerie."_

Varuna s'exécuta sans tarder , une fois les yeux ouverts , il dirigea son regard émeraude vers ses mains sorties hors de l'eau et fut saisi par ce qu'il y vit , toutes deux étaient couvertes de lignes noirs , de pleins et de déliés , d'arabesques complexes liés à des symboles et à des lignes de lettres aux formes curieuses , il observa ses mains , les pliant puis les dépliants afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ces étranges dessins ensuite il toucha ses bras couverts eux aussi de ses lignes noires puis d'un ton choqué Varuna rétorqua :

 _"Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel , ce sont les sceaux dont tu me parlais?"_

 _"Ce sont bien eux , marqués à même ta peau , ils ne feront plus qu'un avec ton corps , il faudra que tu t'entraînes à les activer régulièrement afin de pouvoir les utiliser correctement mais si tu venais un jour dans un temps de besoin ou de danger à manquer d'énergie ou de temps pour les activer n'oublie jamais de te rapprocher d'une source d'eau car les sceaux qui t'ont été confié par mes soins sont liés au prana mais aussi à l'élément eau , grâce à cela tu pourras puiser assez de force d'une source d'eau pour les activer même en étant affaibli."_

 _"Je garderais en tête ces précieux conseils Naka mais néanmoins il sera difficile de cacher de telles marques aux yeux de ma famille."_

 _"Ne te fais aucun souci par rapport à cela , une fois inactif , ta peau reprendra son apparence d'origine mais même activés, ils ne seront pas perceptible part des personnes ordinaires et même par ceux qui manipulent le chakra néanmoins , ton père et ton frère Indra qui ont tout deux des yeux très puissants et des perceptions hyper développés peuvent les entrapercevoir mais pas dans leurs totalités, fait donc preuve de prudence lorsqu'ils sont dans les parages."_

 _"D'accord je resterais prudent."_ Insista Varuna en posant ses mains sur genoux , les paumes tournés vers le ciel.

 _"Maintenant voilà la marche à suivre pour les rendre inactif , il te suffit simplement de vider ton esprit puis de visualiser que les sceaux se dissipent progressivement dans ta peau ne laissant rien d'apparent , cette visualisation tu vas devoir la faire continuellement afin qu'elle devienne une habitude ancrée en toi qui par la suite viendra à toi en une simple pensée."_

 _"J'ai dorénavant pas mal de choses à intégrer dans mon entraînement quotidien , tu me connais bien ,face aux difficultés , je n'ai pas peur de fournir les efforts qu'il faut pour avancer , tu m'as confié quelque chose de précieux aujourd'hui et ça je ne l'oublierais jamais "_ Affirma Varuna avec force et sincérité.

Sortant de l'eau avec empressement , Naka se rapprocha de Varuna crapahutant vivement sur les jambes pliés de son vis à vis pour ensuite grimpés sur ses épaules .

Avec une douceur certaine, il posa sa tête contre la joue de son ami humain qui tourna vers lui un regard emprunt de bienveillance , d'un doigté délicat , Varuna toucha avec affection sa tête et son corps longiligne , Naka ne manquait jamais d'exprimer son attachement à son égard comme il le faisait actuellement et c'était très certainement réciproque .

 _"Naka , ton amitié m'est très chère et je ferais de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de cette confiance que tu m'a donné sans aucune limite soit en sûr."_ Chuchota Varuna à l'encontre de son ami qui pris en compte ses paroles avec joie.

* * *

Les mois comme les saisons défilèrent sans autre mesure , Varuna décida le cœur serré de garder ses distances vis à vis de son frère craignant qu'une confrontation de plus n'envenime leur relation déjà plus que fragile , ne se parlant que très peu , les deux frères ne s'échangèrent que les formalités d'usages et de respect rien de plus , le temps des confidences et du partage n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir , Varuna prit conscience que son frère ne tournait son attention que vers ce qui servait son ambition personnelle.

Quotidiennement et ce depuis son retour , il enseignait au dojo avec beaucoup plus dureté face novices et aux apprentis qui eux , se soumettaient à son jugement et à ses remarques froides et cassantes mais contre toute vraisemblance cela ne sembla pas effrayer deux apprentis qui au fil du temps tissèrent des liens très étroits avec son frère aînée.

Tout en observant leurs échanges de loin et durant un bref instant pour sa plus grande honte , Varuna ressentit de la jalousie à l'égard de ses deux jeunes hommes qui avaient contre toute attente réussi là où lui , son propre frère avait échouer , échouer à aller vers lui , échouer à lui parler ou même ne serait-ce qu'à attirer son attention , il espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu' Indra les traiterait bien mieux.

Car ce dernier était une personne indépendante , qui préférait centrer toutes ses forces sur ses propres capacités incommensurables , ne se fiant seulement qu'à lui-même , son tempérament dur et intransigeant , son manque d'écoute vers ceux qui l'entouraient n'étaient en aucun cas un obstacle pour lui et à de très nombreuses reprises cela avait causé des conflits entres ses frères , se soldant souvent par des échanges houleux et très certainement douloureux pour Ashura qui admirait tant leur frère aîné .

Et malheureusement, tout cela faisait de son frère Indra , une cible plus que voyante face à ce danger tapis dans l'ombre , il avait tenté à de très nombreuses fois de suivre son frère dans la montagne mais rien y fait , ce dernier couvrait ses pas et son énergie à la perfection et une fois de retour , Varuna sentait les yeux insistant de son frère aînée sur lui , envoyant à son encontre un avertissement silencieux quand à sa curiosité plus que douteuse.

Énervé par sa maladresse , Varuna s'enfermait dans sa chambre sans demander son reste , car il savait que le temps était compté et que sa marche de manœuvre était plus que réduite , s'approcher d' Indra était impossible , quand à son père s'était peine perdu , il sentait que malgré tout ses efforts , la situation lui échappait de plus en plus.

A sa plus grande frustration , les événements s'accélérèrent plus vite que prévus , n'arrangeant en rien la situation.

Tout juste un an après l'arrivée d' Indra, son frère Ashura revint à son tour de sa mission accompagnée de nombreuses personnes inconnues de lui néanmoins heureux du retour de son frère , Varuna accourut le rejoindre à l'extérieur du domaine , ce dernier discutait avec Futami et semblait soucieux , sans aucun doute il avait été mis au courant du fait que leur père avait attendu son retour et qu' aucune décision n'avait été prise malgré le retour plus que précoce d' Indra.

Malgré tout , Varuna fonça vers Ashura un grand sourire heureux sur son visage rayonnant , ce dernier ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir et ouvrir ses bras pour l'accueillir avec joie, Futami eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter avant que Varuna ne s'engouffrent dans les bras aimant de son frère , les nouveaux venus qui accompagnaient Ashura observèrent la scène d'un air curieux et intrigué :

 _"Mon frère tu es enfin de retour , j'ai bien cru que tu t'étais perdu en chemin" Murmura Varuna alors que son visage était caché contre la poitrine de son vis à vis , il sentit les bras d' Ashura l'entouré avec douceur._

 _"Je suis désolé petit frère , j'ai pris bien plus de temps que je le pensais mais je suis finalement là , bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu as grandi et tu t'es remplumé en plus!_ "Ajouta Ashura en prenant son petit frère par les épaules l'éloignant ainsi de lui pour mieux le regarder.

 _"Pas tant que ça je trouve ! ce serait un miracle si je venais à avoir une belle poussée de croissance , pour ma plus grande frustration je reste toujours aussi court sur patte alors que ceux de mon âge sont déjà aussi haut que des perches !_ " Ajouta Varuna en ayant une moue triste.

Ashura rit de bon cœur face au propos de son jeune frère, d'un ton enjoué il rétorqua:

 _"Court ou grand tu resteras toujours mon petit frère Varuna ! Pour moi ta taille ne fait aucune différence à mes yeux!_ "Dit-t-il en mettant sa grande main sur la tête de son frère avec tendresse.

Futami observait leur rencontre en silence , un sourire aux lèvres , Ashura leva les yeux vers lui puis d'un comme un accord , ils se décidèrent enfin à se rendre au dojo.

Quelques minutes plus tard tous prirent place dans l'enceinte du dojo , Ashura et Indra étaient assis face à leur père qui les contemplait silencieusement , tandis que les apprentis ainsi Futami étaient tous assis en ligne à leurs côtés , Varuna quand à lui se tenait en retrait derrière Futami tandis que les nouveaux invités , assis derrière les deux frères étaient accueillis par Hagoromo sous la bienveillance de Ashura .

Immédiatement Hagoromo demanda à Ashura de lui parler de sa quête et ce fut d'une voix assurée que ce dernier raconta avec détails comment le village où il s'était rendu était totalement soumis à l'arbre divin , ce dernier avait déjà tué de nombreux villageois , les vidant de leurs énergies , non moins sans quelques difficultés il leurs proposa une autre alternative , celle de creuser un puits là où l'eau circulait le plus librement , la structure du sol étant très dure et rigide l'idée ne fut pas accepté mais étant sûr que cette solution était la bonne , Ashura aidé de son ami qui l'avait rejoint durant son périple décidèrent de creuser ce puits en s'aidant du Ninshu .

Peu à peu voyant que sa ténacité et sa détermination ne fléchissaient pas , les villageois se décidèrent à l'épauler dans cette tâche des plus ardus demandant par la même occasion de leur enseigner le Ninshu , ce qu'il fit avec soin.

Les jours , les mois passant , dégageant toujours autant de pierres sous leur pieds , ils réussirent finalement avec joie et soulagement à atteindre la source d'eau souterraine et très rapidement le puits se remplit d'une eau saine qui signait ainsi la fin de leur soumission à cette arbre monstrueux.

Finalement , les quelques villageois encore malades furent guéris de leurs maux grâce à l'entraide et aux enseignements du Ninshu qui leur avaient transmis par Ashura puis enfin la souche de l'arbre divin fut brûlé dans son intégralité ramenant ainsi la paix , la sérénité et la joie dans le village mais aussi dans le cœur de chacun .

Une fois son récit terminé , Hagoromo prit de nouveau la parole :

 _"Je vois , en leur enseignant le Ninshu tu as réussi à venir en aide à ces gens."_

 _"Oui c'est bien ça"_ Insista Ashura en jetant un coup d'œil vers une jeune villageoise derrière lui qui lui sourit en le remerciant de la tête.

Varuna fut ravi de voir que la quête de son frère se terminer sur une note joyeuse et positive , les quelques villageois dont cette jeune femme était venus de loin afin d'accompagner Ashura , preuve flagrante qu'une forte amitié et un fort respect mutuel s'étaient tissés entre eux.

Bientôt la voix grave et solennelle d' Hagoromo attira l'attention de tous de nouveau :

 _"Le temps est venu pour moi de donner le nom de celui qui me succédera …."_

Il y eut un court silence où tous furent tendu dans le dojo puis finalement Hagoromo annonça son choix , un choix qui en étonna plus d'un :

 _"Le prochain gardien du Ninshu sera …. Mon fils Ashura.."_

Immédiatement , il y eut un grand tumulte parmi les partisans de son père dont Futami qui héla le nom de son père avec préoccupation , Varuna qui se tenait en retrait sut immédiatement que son frère Indra n'allait en aucun cas accepter de n'être que le second choix de leur père , de loin il entendit Ashura rétorquer à leur père d'un ton incrédule :

 _"Qu'est-ce- que ça veut dire !? Tout le monde sait que mon frère est plus doué que moi pour le Ninshu!"_

 _"Il n'y a pas à discuter , ma décision est irrévocable."_ Affirma Hagoromo d'un ton certain.

 _"Père …expliquez-moi au moins ce que vous me reprochez... pourquoi ce choix ?"_ Demanda Indra en dévisageant son père , le visage emprunt de doute et d'incertitude.

 _"D'après le rapport que j'ai reçu , tout les habitants du village dont tu t'étais chargé sont tous morts..."_

Les propos de son père furent plus que surprenant pour Indra , qui n'avait vraiment rien vu venir.

 _"C'est affreux! Qu'est-il arrivé là-bas ?"_ Rétorqua Ashura avec insistance.

Futami et Varuna furent épouvantés par les dires d' Hagoromo , il n'y avait eu aucun survivant!

Pas même un seul rescapé ? Que s'était -t -ils donc passé pour que tout un village puisse ainsi être annihilé dans toute son intégralité!

 _"Tu ne les as tout de même pas envoyé combattre l'arbre! "_ Demanda Futami d'un ton fébrile.

 _"Pour qui me prends-tu Futami ! Je ne suis pas complètement idiot !"_ Asséna avec mépris Indra qui braqua avec dédain ses yeux rouges sang cerclés du sharingan sur Futami qui frémit face à son regard froid et oppressant .

Varuna qui se tenait non lui derrière Futami fut cloué sur place par la froideur d' Indra , une obscure énergie ressortait de ses yeux , pétrifiant tout ceux qui avait le malheur d'en être leurs cibles , plus le temps passaient et plus cela empirait , sentant une sueur froide imprégnée sa peau , il baissa les yeux sur ses jambes , saisissant son pantalon de ses mains quelques peu tremblantes.

De loin, il entendit son père demandé à Indra de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait dans ce village.

 _"J'ai fait exactement la même chose qu'Ashura! j'ai simplement trouvé une source d'eau saine et j'ai débarrassé les villageois de la souche de l'arbre divin sauf qu'à la différence de lui j'ai tout fait part moi-même sans demander l'aide de personne!"_

 _"Et de ce fait tu as scellé la fin de ses malheureux , apparemment certains ont voulu s'accaparer la source , la situation a dégénéré , ils se ont armés et finalement ils se sont entre tués , c'est la preuve qu'un bonheur acquis sans effort ne dure jamais longtemps , à l'inverse pour Ashura et les autres villageois , qui ont emprunté un chemin ardu , ce bonheur là gagné dans la peine et la douleur est gardé et chéri de longues années dans le cœur de chacun car tous ont su se soutenir et s'entraider durant ce temps difficile."_

 _"Indra ...le Sharingan t'a permis de développer de formidables pouvoirs tandis que Ashura malgré ses récents progrès manque encore de puissance , je voudrais donc que tu aides ton frère à devenir un grand guide et que tout deux vous assuriez l'avenir du Ninshu."_

Indra resta silencieux face à la demande son père , il serra les dents par dépit sentant la fureur coulée dans ses veines telle de lave , tout ce pour quoi il avait tant travaillé n' avait servi strictement à rien!

Et comble de l'ironie , s'était son frère qui avait tout raflé! Tout cela à cause de ces idiots de villageois qui avaient été incapable de s'entendre un tant soit peu pour une misérable source d'eau!

Son père avait donc balayé d'un revers de la main tout ces efforts à cause de cela et il avait en plus le culot de lui demander de se tenir à côté de son perdant de frère sans rechigner! Jamais!

Sans un regard pour son père et pour Ashura , Indra se leva puis se dirigea vers la sortie du dojo le regard braqué droit devant lui , ignorant tout autour de lui , deux apprentis le suivirent peu de temps après vers la sortie.

Varuna quand à lui , se leva immédiatement rejoignant Ashura toujours assis , ce dernier scrutait le dos de leur frère , déconcerté , alors délicatement , Varuna posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule , Ashura tourna vers lui un regard résigné et douloureux sachant que sa relation avec Indra ne serait sans doute plus jamais la même.

* * *

 _ **à suivre**_...


	17. Chapitre VII (partie II)

**«The Trinity of Light» / *La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile*»**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Certains passages ont été inspiré de l'anime par soucis de cohérence , surtout n'oublier pas de me laisser vos commentaires

* * *

 **Chapitre VII **

**(Partie II)**

* * *

En cette fin d'après-midi , Varuna décida de retourner dans sa chambre , il laissa Ashura seul , afin qu'il puisse digérer l'annonce de leur père , quand à Indra il ne donna plus aucun signe de sa présence ainsi que ses deux amis qui l'avaient suivi , en l'espace de quelques minutes Varuna vit sa famille partir en morceaux sous ses yeux , comment allait-t-il faire face à ce danger qui les guettait si tous les membres de sa famille s'entre déchirait !

Il fallait qu'ils soient tous unis face à ce qui venait et voilà qu' Indra s'isolait encore plus qu'avant , le cœur noirci par la colère et la déception de s'être fait mis à l'écart de la succession.

Là maintenant , il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner , il était seul devant un tel dénouement qui les mettait tous en péril , fatigué , Varuna décida d'un comme un accord d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur afin de calmer ses pensées mais aussi son anxiété qui prenait peu à peu le pas sur lui , troublant ainsi son cœur et son esprit.

Ce matin il n'avait pu voir Naka que très brièvement car il était venu lui annoncer que le prana était en très grande agitation , ce que lui même avait pu constater lors de sa petite méditation matinale qu'il avait dû écourté pour cause mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela touchait de front Naka.

Inquiet , ce dernier devait donc retourner auprès des siens durant quelques jours afin de comprendre ce qui se passait , compréhensif Varuna le laissa repartir sous la promesse que les deux se reverraient très prochainement.

Discrètement en pleine après -midi , Varuna se dirigea vers la montagne , durant sa marche , il respira l'air frais , observant la nature autour de lui , tout était si calme ici , pas de querelle , de discorde , de haine , tout était beaucoup plus en agitation chez les Hommes qu' ici dans ce monde de verdure , enfin il arriva à destination , avec lenteur , il décida de s'asseoir sur une grande pierre posé loin de la rivière , de son regard émeraude , il contempla l'eau qui s'écroulait tout comme l'étaient le fils de ses pensées , progressivement des souvenirs heureux vinrent à lui , ceux d'une enfance maintenant lointaine , passé dans la joie , les rires et l'insouciance .

En ce temps tout était bien plus simple , là , ils étaient ensembles , lui n'était pas encore malade , Indra n'avait à cette époque pas peur de montrer son affection à ceux qu'ils aimaient, sa douceur et sa tendresse s'affichait sans borne à leurs égards et Ashura souriaient avec tant de bonheur que rien ne semblaient pouvoir les séparer les un des autres.

Une fratrie qui se soutenait et qui s'aimait ….

L'un était la lune , une lune bien plus belle et bien plus douce que celle où était prisonnière leur grand-mère...

L'autre un soleil réchauffant de sa lumière et de son affection ceux qu'il aimait

Le dernier , lui , Varuna , différent d'eux , se tenant dans leurs ombres , les observant et les guidant silencieusement telle une étoile perçant la nuit de sa lumière lointaine mais brillante de clarté.

Toujours ils avaient été ensemble , même dans les moments les plus horribles de leurs vies mais à présent , tout s'effondrait et il était sûre que quelque chose était à l'œuvre ici , peut-être que ce danger n'était pas en devenir mais était sans doute déjà là sous leurs yeux manipulant les événements à sa guise sans qu'il puisse le voir...

Sortant de ses pensées , il sortit au grand jour son long collier de cuir dans lequel pendait un magnifique magatama en cristal et des plies de sa tunique , il y dégagea une petite pochette marron remplis de fleurs séchées odorantes emmaillotée dans son long ruban gris , l'un était d' Ashura , l'autre d' Indra , des cadeaux dont ils ne se séparait jamais ….

Mais si la discorde entre Indra et Ashura ne cessait pas , cela prendrait une très mauvaise tournure ...

Avec calme, il replaça son collier contre son cœur , puis avec douceur Varuna reposa la petite pochette dans les plis de sa longue tunique blanches à manche longues et larges.

Durant ces quelques heures écroulés , ils resta près de rivière , silencieux et contemplatif , l'après-midi laissa place progressivement à une douce obscurité , Varuna se décida donc à redescendre au village .

D'un pas assuré il rebroussa chemin quand brusquement une chape de plomb le cloua sur place , cette énergie était si oppressante et si malveillante , qu'elle lui donna envie de vomir , sa sensibilité accrue par la prana , lui permis de ressentir cette énergie afflué un peu plus haut dans la montagne mais que ce passait-il ?

Il hésita un instant à se diriger dans cette direction quand subitement dans ce tumulte d'énergie négative , Varuna y détecta l'énergie si particulière de son frère Indra mêlé à de vives émotions .

Son frère avait quitté le dojo avec ses amis et depuis ont ne les avaient plus revus , l'espion de Kaguya s'était-t-il décidé à agir de front et sortir de l'ombre pour attaquer?

Il allait manquer de temps pour prévenir son père et Ashura , rien était assuré qu'ont les retrouvent...

Toute hésitation du moment s'envola puis avec agilité Varuna se fraya un chemin dans la forêt guidés de ses sens qui l'orientait dans le noir , finalement au bout d'une demi-heure , il entraperçut de loin une lumière entre les arbres , avec précaution il avança tout en écartant de ses bras les quelques branches qui gênaient son avancée puis enfin Varuna y vit l'entrée d'une grotte.

Les environs étaient discrètement éclairées sans pour autant attiré l'attention , avec mesure et en restant sur ses gardes , Varuna se dirigea vers l'entrée pour s'y engouffrer , il longea un couloir éclairé par quelques torches posés tous les mètres contre les haut murs du couloir puis au bout de quelques minutes , il arriva dans une grande salle maintenue dans une semi-pénombre dans lequel se dessinaient dans un immense plafond plus que tortueux les formes solides de stalactites , deux braseros métalliques de tailles moyennes étaient posés au sol et remplient de braises ardentes qui flambaient de part et autre d'une grande stèle de pierre de forme rectangulaire .

Intrigué , Varuna se rapprocha afin de la voir de plus prêt mais étrangement la stèle resta vide de toute inscription , pourquoi mettre une stèle dans une grotte sans y inscrire quoi ce soit? Posément, il concentra une petite quantité de prana dans sa main droite puis sans hésitation la posa sur la stèle de pierre, le prana s'y infiltra et immédiatement Varuna sentit l'écho d'une énergie spirituelle très puissante mêlé à une grande quantité de chakra , celle de son père qui englobait avec soin toute la stèle dans son entièreté, il s'étonna même que celle-ci n'eut pas explosé en miette durant sa création et pourtant tout tenait en un seul morceau sans aucun problème.

Certains points précis de la stèle semblaient comme verrouillés comme cachés dans invisible , à l'œil nu la pierre était lisse et sans marque apparente mais énergétiquement la réalité était tout autre , c'était un moyen ingénieux de placer ce qui y était écrit sur plusieurs niveaux de vue et de compréhension pliant ainsi la réalité avec une précision de maître et pour lui qui ne manipulait pas la chakra , il n'aurait aucune chance de lire ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de ce qui y était gravée , cette stèle était à elle seul une prouesse technique que seul son père était capable de réaliser en s'aidant sans aucun doute de la puissance de ses yeux pour obtenir un résultat parfait et sans défaut.

Néanmoins il pouvait encore obtenir des réponses à ses questions en s'y prenant autrement , par le passé , Naka lui avait dit que le prana était présent dans tout les cristaux et les minéraux sur Terre tout comme dans cette stèle de pierre, malgré toutes les modifications qui y était apporté , Varuna tenta de trouver l'écho d'une infime quantité de prana encore présent naturellement dans la pierre et au bout de quelques minutes il eut enfin satisfaction pour finalement déchanter .

Dans de violents soubresauts , Varuna fut emporté dans une série de visions lucides, des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes envahies ses pensées mêlés à des images vives de son père taillant la pierre tout en l'y infusant de son chakra et de son énergie spirituelle , le prana une énergie vivante et sensible contenue naturellement dans la pierre avait semblerait-il au contact de son père, capté ses émotions et ses pensées les plus fortes , les gardant ainsi prisonniers dans les minéraux qui la composaient dans son ensemble.

En apparence son père reflétait l'image parfaite du contrôle et du calme , solennel en tout point , mais en vérité , son père était une personne qui ressentait tout avec bien plus de force gardant ainsi tout en lui .

Ces émotions étaient d'une lourdeur , mêlant , tristesse , préoccupation, résignation , incertitude , détermination , protection , une forte volonté de bien faire puis aussi subitement une image particulière de son rêve le submergea de plein fouet , une lune immense , gigantesque, d'un rouge sanguin sinistre , tel un grand œil , ce dernier était surmonté d'un immense rinnegan mêlé à neufs tomoes très semblables au Sharingan qui lui n'en possédait que trois , une fusion des deux pupilles qui étaient d'une puissance phénoménale imprégnée d'une énergie distordue et malveillante.

Face à cette immense lune étrange , une silhouette solitaire planait dans les airs , la seule chose qu'il put distinguer de cette personne était de longs cheveux et des vêtements d'un blanc lumineux ressortant face au rouge sanguin de l'astre lunaire dans lequel une énergie colossale et obscure ressortait par vague étouffante, cette personne était debout dans le vide sans aucune once peur ...puis une simple pensée vint à lui ...Qui se tenait devant lui à cette instant précis ..?

Aussitôt que cette pensée fut émise , la personne en question tourna la tête vers lui et là , il se sentit perdre pieds , un instant il vit Kaguya portant sur son front un troisième œil morbide identique à celle de la lune tandis qu'elle braquait vers lui , d'horribles yeux sans pupilles remplis d'une haine viscérale à son encontre puis l'instant d'après en quelques secondes l'image d'un homme inconnu se superposa à elle .

Un homme de haute stature portant une terrible ressemblance avec son frère Indra, apparu le visage déformé dans un rictus au sourire tordu emprunt de folie , au dessous de lui , des milliers et des milliers de corps humains amorphes et sans de vie s'étendaient à perte de vue dans une scène des plus terrifiantes .

Horrifié par cette vision, Varuna avec force et volonté retira sa main de la stèle chutant lourdement au sol , la connexion entre lui et la pierre se coupa net , son esprit et ses pensées s'éclaircirent aussitôt , le souffle court , le visage couvert de sueur , Varuna essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance .

Durant un court instant , la portée de ses visions avaient été augmenté grâce à cette stèle , au point où il avait pu entrevoir des bribes d'un avenir très lointain , cet homme qui ressemblait à son frère partageait-il un lien de parenté qui ne serait mis en évidence que dans un futur très éloigné , si tel était le cas pourquoi cette vision funeste malgré la stèle que son père avait pris soin de créer.

Il n'avait peut-être pas su lire la stèle physiquement mais spirituellement il avait pu comprendre dans les grandes lignes où son père voulait en venir en la confectionnant .

C'était sans nul doute un moyen d'avertir Indra qui avait éveillé ses Sharingans et peut-être même ses descendants s'il devait en avoir quand aux conséquences désastreuses que cela créaient pour eux mais aussi pour leurs entourages s'ils venaient à pousser trop loin leurs soifs de puissances pour éveiller les pouvoirs contenues dans leurs pupilles , des pupilles qu'il avait vu dans cette vision cauchemardesque.

Et pour ne rien arranger, son frère avait disparu depuis la succession et même en venant ici il ne l'avait pas retrouvé...

Indra et ses deux amis étaient en danger et cette énergie malsaine l'avait guidé ici pour une bonne raison , déglutissant avec peine , Varuna se releva en s'aidant de mains , le corps tremblant quand subitement il remarqua quelque chose de rouge sur ses mains , des gouttelettes rouges que Varuna toucha de ses doigts , de loin il en vit d'autres qui semblaient se diriger dans une partie de la grotte qui était très mal éclairé , le cœur battant malgré son appréhension, Varuna suivit ses traces avec fébrilité sachant pertinemment ce que s'était et là une vision d'horreur s'offrit à lui .

Dans un coin caché dans un alcôve créer dans la roche , deux corps , l'un posé à côté de l'autre , Varuna se rapprocha afin de distinguer leurs visages , et à sa plus grande consternation , il reconnut les corps ensanglantés des deux amis de son frères.

La mort avaient figée à jamais sur leurs visages leurs expressions de choc et de tourmente , leurs tuniques d'apprenti ensanglantés étaient troués de part en part directement au niveau du cœur ne leurs laissant aucune chance de survie , Varuna n'avait pourtant vu aucun sang en entrant dans la salle ou se tenait la stèle , la personne ayant perpétré ses crimes avaient plus où moins bien nettoyer derrière lui mais pas suffisamment ,et il allait sans aucun doute revenir pour terminer son nettoyage macabre, avec tristesse , il fut contraint de laisser les deux corps , il devait absolument sortir d'ici.

Ayant conscience de la dangerosité de sa situation , Varuna rebroussa chemin sans tarder , bien vite il se retrouva à l'extérieur puis avec rapidité il alla silencieusement se poser contre le tronc d'un arbre alors que l'obscurité cachait pleinement sa silhouette , au loin il vit une silhouette sortir du bois.

D'un regard de côté , il vit apparaître avec surprise son frère qui semblait avec soulagement bien se porter , il fut donc tenter de l'interpeller mais instinctivement il se retint de faire le moindre mouvement .

Quelque chose n'était pas clair ici...l'énergie spirituelle de son frère était distordu et chaotique comme une tempête …il semblait comme nerveux , agité et d'une pâleur maladive ...

Varuna fit attention à réduire son énergie au minimum afin de ne pas se faire détecter , son frère était quelqu'un de très perspicace et ses capacités très affûtés , il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir avant qu'il ne se fasse détecter par lui mais il espérait en savoir suffisamment pour comprendre ce qui se tramait ici.

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	18. Chapitre VIII (partie I)

**«The Trinity of Light» / *La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile*»**

 _ **Disclaimer : **_Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_ _:_ Chapitre beaucoup plus sombre , soyez avertis .

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

 **(Partie I)**

* * *

Contre toute attente et plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu , la voix forte de son frère brisa le silence ambiant en hélant son prénom dans la nuit :

 _"Varuna …je sais que tu es là , sors de ta cachette!"_

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre , le concerné se décida à contre cœur à sortir de sa cachette pour se montrer enfin , il se rapprocha mais juste assez pour que son frère puisse le voir .

 _" Ta curiosité est exaspérante , plusieurs fois je t'ai senti rôder dans les parages tentant de fouiner dans mes affaires et jamais tu ne sembles comprendre que malgré tout ce que tu feras tu ne découvriras rien."_

 _"Je n'avais en aucun cas décidé de te suivre à la trace ! Je n'étais dans les parages que pour me rendre dans la rivière où nous jouions enfant rien de plus et lorsque que j'ai rebroussé chemin pour rentrer au village , j'ai senti cette énergie malveillante qui m'a guidé jusqu'ici j'y ai même senti ta présence , je suis donc venu le plus vite que je pouvais afin de te retrouver en te pensant en danger car tu avais disparu dans la nature avec tes amis sans donner de tes nouvelles ! "_ Ajouta Varuna avec sincérité .

 _"En danger ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur…. Mais quel idée farfelue as pu bien te traverser l'esprit pour croire une chose pareille , regarde! je suis devant toi , bien vivant ."_ Ajouta Indra en mirant moqueusement son frère de ses yeux noirs.

 _"Et quand bien même je serais en danger , que pourrais-tu bien faire , toi qui ne peut même pas manipuler une once de chakra , de nous deux qui aurait le plus à craindre , toi ou moi."_

Varuna ne répondit à la question , sachant pertinemment que c'était un piège tendu pour le déstabiliser.

 _"Alors dis-moi donc où sont passés ses deux apprentis qui t'ont suivi plutôt?"_

Indra garda la bouche fermée durant un court instant puis d'une voix monocorde il rétorqua:

 _"Pour eux , il n'y a plus grand chose à faire , la seule chose qui compte c'est que j'ai pu obtenir ce que je désirais..."_

Varuna dévisagea son frère d'un air déconcerté , il savait donc que ses amis étaient mort et pourtant il se tenait là froidement sans aucune émotion face à leurs morts , son frère était-t-il entrain de perdre l'esprit?

 _"Mais de quoi parles tu exactement ? Tu as tout pour avoir une vie paisible , tu as toujours tout entrepris et réussi avec une très grande facilité , ce que beaucoup t'envierais, que cherches-tu encore à obtenir de plus ?!"_

 _"Je veux ce qui me reviens de droit en tant que fils aînée ! Tout ces efforts réduis à néant par la niaiserie de notre Père qui crois en l'amour et à l'entraide , penses-tu réellement que je vais rentrer tranquillement au village après ce qui s'y est passé! Père espère avec crédulité que je continue à être un bon frère docile qui rentrerait dans les rangs sans demander son reste! Jamais je n'accepterais ça ! "_

 _" Mais par tout les dieux! Pourquoi te contentes-tu de ne voir que ce qui ne t'arranges! As-tu pris au moins la peine d'écouter ce que père t'a dis! Tu n'es pas seul au monde , tes actes égoïstes ont eu des conséquences désastreuses!"_

 _" J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé! j'ai aidé ces villageois! C'est eux qui n'ont pas su se débrouiller seuls par la suite , je trouve cela injuste de tout me mettre sur le dos! "_

 _" Et après tu te demande pourquoi Père ne t'a pas choisi! Est-ce que tu t'entends parler! Moi , moi , moi toujours moi , tout est centré toujours autour de ta petite personne , tout ce pouvoir te monte à la tête et plus le temps passe et plus tu te replis sur toi-même , je m'inquiète de te voir te couper du monde qui t'entoure , je suis ton frère , tu es ma famille , précieux à mes yeux et cela m'attriste de te voir t'isoler ainsi alors que je suis là pour t'écouter."_

 _" Mais il est trop tard Varuna , beaucoup trop tard pour parler , je ne peux plus reculer maintenant..."_

Lentement Indra ferma les yeux puis soudainement , cette même énergie , lourde , oppressante et malsaine qui l'avait guidé ici se répandit autour de lui se mêlant à l'énergie spirituelle plus qu'assombri de son frère puis subitement , il ouvrit démesurément ses yeux afin d'afficher de nouvelles pupilles , luisant d'une couleur sinistre , ce que Varuna y vit fut deux grands gouffres noirs sans fond à la place des yeux de son frère , celle-ci n'émettaient aucune lumière intérieur , son frère était comme éteint , tétanisé Varuna ne put que murmurer d'une voix tremblante:

 _"Mais... qu'as tu fais à tes yeux Indra….."_

" _J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour atteindre mon objectif , celle d'être assez puissant pour surpasser notre père et ainsi par la force étendre le Ninshu comme je le souhaite."_

Son père lui avait parler des Sharingans et de ses effets macabres sur le corps et l'esprit de leur utilisateur mais ici son frère avait dû sacrifier quelque chose de précieux pour faire évoluer ses Sharingans à un niveau aussi obscur et la stèle que son père avait mis dans cette grotte n'avait strictement servi à rien , puisque Indra venait de faire l'impensable pour faire évoluer ses yeux .

 _" Tu les as tué n'est-ce-pas? Tu as tué tes propres amis pour avoir ses horribles pupilles! "_ Clama Varuna les larmes aux yeux , Indra insensible aux états d'âme de son frère mira son vis à vis avec froideur de ses yeux brillants du mangekyô Sharingan .

Son frère était devenu un meurtrier , enlevant la vie à deux personnes qui lui avaient fais confiance, les tuant sans aucune hésitation , c'était ni plus ni moins qu'un horrible sacrifice humain pour nourrir ses ambitions démesurée .

Ses pires craintes se réalisaient ...

Son frère était perdu dans les ténèbres sombrant dans la tourmente du pouvoir et de la solitude , si ses yeux étaient liés aux ténèbres , éveillés par le sang versé par son frère , le prana était pour lui source d'une lumière , d'inspiration , de vie et de guérison, capable de choses inimaginables , une énergie de création plus vive et plus indépendante que le chakra.

Mais il avait toujours été têtu par nature , ne lâchant jamais prise face au difficulté alors pourquoi le faire maintenant...

Un équilibre sain et pur devrait être créer dans l'esprit et le corps de son frère sinon d'une manière où d'une autre , ses pupilles finiraient par l'engloutir tout entier dans une obscurité sans fin , le laissant finalement aveugle et coupé de toute chose qui l'entourait .

Peu à peu , Varuna laissa sournoisement se concentrer une infime quantité de prana présent en lui dans les creux des paumes de ses mains , en pensée il y concentra toute sa volonté , toute ses émotions les plus fortes ,les plus vives coulés en lui telle de l'eau , tout ce qui comptait maintenant s'était d'agir rapidement , d'une voix forte il rétorqua à son frère:

 _" Indra …je ne te laisserais pas sombrer dans les ténèbres , là-bas il n'y a rien pour toi à part la colère , la haine et la discorde …."_

 _"Tu ne pourras rien y changer , j'ai déjà fais mon choix …"_

 _" Un choix qui va détruire notre famille , tout cela parce que tu refuses de te remettre en question et de voir que tout ne peux pas être obtenu que par la force! Malgré toute ton étalage de puissance tu restes à l'intérieur de toi quelqu'un de faible , rempli de peur ,de rancœur , de doute et d'insécurité , le choix de notre père n'a fait que te confronter qu'à tes propres faiblesses que tu n'a jamais voulu voir en face et ces pupilles aussi puissantes soient telles ne régleront pas le problème pour autant , elles te donnerons peut-être la force que tu désires durant un temps mais finalement elles aussi finiront par se retourner contre toi."_

Indra mira son frère avec dédain , il n'avait jamais fait preuve de faiblesse , toujours il avait mis en avant sa force et ses capacités pour avancer sur la voie qu'il s'était choisi , d'un ton cynique il s'exclama:

 _"Faible! Tu dis que je suis faible! Le seul qui est faible ici c'est toi , tu as toujours été sans valeur et sans force! Toujours à dépendre des autres pour tout faire! Faible de corps et faible d'esprit voilà ce que tu es! Pathétique au point de croire que je me laisserais distraire par tes paroles naïves ! Regarde la vérité en face , il n'y a plus de famille , plus de frères et plus de père à mes yeux , pour moi je n'ai plus de lien avec qui que ce soit dans ce village répugnant! Aujourd'hui , je ne me suis jamais senti aussi puissant! Je suis libre de leurs montrer ma puissance et de l'utiliser comme je l'entends..."_

Immédiatement Indra disparut en un clignement d'œil , Varuna eut à peine le temps d'esquiver la main brillant d'éclair de son frère qui néanmoins déchira le bras de sa tunique , du sang apparut immédiatement , signe qu'il avait été blessé malgré sa manœuvre d'évitement , avec agilité il se mit à l'écart en levant un regard totalement sidéré vers son frère aîné .

 _" Tu es dont prêt à aller aussi loin ! "_

 _" Si tu es un obstacle à mes projets alors oui je suis prêt à franchir cette limite …."_

Varuna n'était peut-être pas aussi fort qu'Indra , mais Naka l'avait entraîner à endurcir son corps et à écouter ses sens et son intuition , à son plus grand soulagement , il sentit son œuvre née du prana prendre vie dans le creux de ses mains , il fallait maintenant qu'une ouverture se fasse afin qu'il puisse agir mais avec les pupilles de son frère cela n'allaient pas être une chose aisée mais il fallait absolument qu'il fasse une tentative très rapidement .

Malgré l'agitation qui régnait dans le prana ce dernier semblait prêt à l'aider face à cette épreuve , avec finesse il poussa le prana à renforcer les muscles entiers de son corps , ainsi que ses yeux, le préparant au combat qui allait lui demander beaucoup d'énergie et de flexibilité , son frère l'avait toujours sous estimé maintenant il n'était plus l'heure de reculer , ses yeux verts émeraudes s'assombrirent se teintant d'une lueur dorée , avec calme Varuna respira doucement puis avec assurance il ouvrit les hostilités.

Les deux frères se combattirent dans une danse effroyable , esquissant , tombant , se touchant , l'un comme l'autre recevait coup de poing , coup de pieds avec rapidité et agilité , chacun se jaugeait mais Varuna sentait que son frère voulait en terminer vite , ses mouvements était erratique et grossier , faisant preuve d'une brutalité excessive .

Indra voulait vite en terminer et aller se confronter à Hagoromo ainsi qu'à Ashura mais malheureusement pour lui , Varuna était plus endurant et combatif qu'il ne l'avait prévu , une énergie étrange l'entourait semblant le protéger de la plupart des coups données et même de certaines de ses techniques , il se déplaçait avec rapidité et légèreté dans une aisance déconcertante rendant les coups avec d'autant plus de force et de précision , passant sournoisement au crible toutes les faiblesses de ses attaques, comment ce faible d'esprit qui n'avait jamais étudier le Ninshu avait pu ainsi avoir les moyens de lui tenir tête!

Un rictus de colère défigura son visage , Indra voulait en finir maintenant , trop de temps perdu dans un combat qui ne l'intéressait pas , il ne voulait pas utiliser la puissance de ses pupilles face à un adversaire futile , pourtant il allait devoir faire cette concession s'il voulait avoir le champ libre...

Varuna sentit très exactement quand Indra se décida à enclencher la puissance de ses yeux à leurs pleins potentiels , ainsi déclenchés à leurs maximums , ses pupilles serraient capable d'accueillir pleinement ce qu'il avait préparer en réserve pour eux.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, les yeux centrés sur son frère , Varuna accourut aussi vite que le vent , ses os et les muscles de ses jambes renforcés par le prana le porta en toute sécurité à une vitesse fulgurante vers sa cible , les bras le long du corps , il se dirigea tel un éclair vers sa proie qui ne le vit venir que bien trop tardivement .

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur d' Indra fut le seul signe de sa surprise , dans un geste rapide Varuna plaça ses mains sur les tempes de son frère et maintient sa tête avec une force démesurée , la puissance maintenue dans les creux de ses mains fut ainsi libérés puis d'une voix grave et ferme il murmura :

 _" Si tu refuses de voir la lumière , c'est elle qui viendra à toi par mon intermédiaire …"_

Indra eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce que son frère murmurait qu'une douleur monstrueuse lui vrilla le crâne et les yeux , le faisant perdre ses moyens , sans même s'en rende compte , Indra hurla à gorge déployée , quelque chose tentait de s'immiscer dans son cerveau , c'était lumineux et immensément douloureux , brûlant comme de la lave en fusion , percutant comme des milliers d'aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses yeux , son cerveau était comprimé et submergé par une énergie infinie et brillant de pureté et jamais il n'avait rien ressenti de tel avec le chakra.

Cette noirceur et cette force brute qui circulait en lui avec tant de puissance semblait reculer s' effaçant progressivement de son corps , il s'affaiblissait , Indra ne voulait pas perdre cette force brute et obscure pour laquelle il avait déjà tant donner...sans elle, ses projets tomberait à l'eau et là il ne serait plus rien...

La force spirituelle d'Indra se débattit comme un diable tentant de se libérer mais son vis à vis ne lâcha pas prise pour autant , les minutes passèrent inexorablement dans ce combat de force mental et physique , tout sembla aller comme l'avait prévu Varuna , l'énergie macabre qui se dégageait des pupilles de son frère s'atténuèrent progressivement à son plus grand soulagement.

Mais subitement dans une souffrance inimaginable , quelque chose de froid et dure vint traversé son flanc droit de part en part, du sang gicla effroyablement au sol , déboussolé , Varuna lâcha prise sur la tête d'Indra qui chuta par terre, le souffle coupé puis avec brutalité , Varuna fut balancé dans les airs tel une vulgaire poupée de chiffon .

Son corps percuta avec fracas le sol puis roula inexorablement pour finalement stopper sa course lugubre quelques mètres plus bas puis une voix sinistre , lente et mesuré rétorqua:

 _" Qu'est-ce-que je vois…..Je te laisse seul quelque temps et voilà dans quel état je te retrouve Indra... "_

Le concerné se releva tant bien que mal , le regard trouble et la tête endolorie , peu à peu il reprit ses esprit , Indra vit le corps de son frère gigotant à peine à quelques mètres plus loin .

Une haute silhouette habillée de vêtement long et sombre , un long chapeau de bois tressé était posé sur ses épaules telle une cage cachant et obscurcissant entièrement sa tête , la seule chose qu'on pouvait distingué était ses yeux brillants sinistrement dans l'ombre de son étrange chapeau qui le scrutait curieusement:

 _" Je ne suis pas du genre à me salir les mains mais pour cette fois-ci j'ai dû me faire une raison , disons que si ton frère avait achevé ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec toi ,cela nous aurais très certainement desservi..."_

 _"Je crois qu'il a tenté de faire quelque chose mes yeux , comment-est-ce possible , il ne peut même pas manipulé de chakra! "_ Rétorqua Indra.

 _"Tu as toujours sous estimé ton frère , il étaient bien plus perspicace que tu ne le pensais , ce qu'il manipule ce n'est absolument pas du chakra quand je l'ai touché j'ai eu la sensation d'être brûlé , il est beaucoup plus dangereux que son apparence ne laisse prétendre ."_

Oh Oui...pour réussir l'exploit de purifier à un poil près le mangekyô Sharingan d'Indra , une pupille aussi puissante , une issue de sa mère , ce frère là allait être un danger pour ses plans futures pour la ramener , s'il devait vivre , ce dernier serrait un obstacle mais aussi un adversaire redoutable contre ses dessins à venir , un adversaire capable de manipuler une énergie inconnue de lui , il fallait s'assurer que ce gamin disparaisse une fois pour toute et qui de mieux pour le faire qu' Indra , en plus de cela c'était son propre frère, il en avait déjà assez fait à son goût en sauvant la peau de son pion...

* * *

 _ **à suivre...**_


	19. Chapitre VIII (partie II)

**«The Trinity of Light» / *La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile*»**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Chapitre beaucoup plus sombre , soyez avertis .

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

 **(Partie II)**

* * *

 _" Tes pupilles ont perdu une bonne part de leurs forces spirituelles Indra , j'ignore quelle technique qu'il a pu utiliser mais tes pupilles ont été en grande partie purifier par une énergie qui m'est totalement inconnue , tu ne récupéreras pas toute cette puissance en te reposant seulement."_

 _" Pas la peine de m'expliquer ce que je sais déjà."_ Rétorqua Indra en mirant avec colère son acolyte de ses yeux maintenant redevenues noirs .

 _" Alors si tu veux renforcer la puissance de tes pupilles et récupérer ce qui a été perdu par la faute de ton frère ,il te faudra faire un autre sacrifice beaucoup plus conséquent cette fois-ci , si tu ne veux plus l'avoir dans les pattes fais donc d'une pierre d'un coup , s'il reste encore dans les parages tu peux tirer un trait sur tes projets à venir , il ne va absolument pas te laisser faire , de plus , il est le seul à avoir les moyens de stopper tes pupilles …."_

De loin , ils virent le corps de Varuna tressauter , ce dernier avait repris conscience et tentait de se relever , le visage contusionné , le lien qui tenait ses cheveux s'était détaché dans sa chute et pendait de part et d'autre de son visage blême et ensanglanté, avec détermination , il se releva douloureusement le corps tremblant , tout en tenant son côté blessé pour ensuite lever son regard émeraude vers son frère et l'inconnu qui l'avait attaqué .

Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne , son frère avait déjà été approché depuis bien plus longtemps par cet inconnu ... cette chose , qui n'était vraisemblablement pas humaine , puait la malice et la malveillance à l'état pur , c'était l'espion de Kaguya ou sa création , car son étrange énergie ne semblait trouver aucun écho en ce monde .

Bien sur cette créature manipulait les événements avec une grande facilité puisque son frère était déjà au courant de son existence et avait sciemment choisi de taire la présence de cette chose , tout deux se parlaient avec bien trop de familiarité à son goût , signe qu'il se fréquentait bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait , Indra avait perdu toute décence en permettant à cet être de l'approcher d'aussi près , allant même jusqu'à écouter ses conseils perfides et tordus , jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver .

Alors tout ce temps écroulé où Indra disparaissait dans la montagne , revenant avec cette aura de suspicion et de rancœur autour de lui , cette chose en profitait pour agir sous leurs nez et maintenant il était trop tard …leur père , leur pauvre père n'avait rien vu venir , ils s'était tous fait duper ….

Affaibli , Varuna ne pouvait plus combattre , son frère était beaucoup plus impliqué qu'il ne l'avait imaginé , il ne pouvait plus prendre de risque , sa seule solution , activer les sceaux de Naka pour demander de l'aide , sans rechigner il choisit promptement de battre en retraire dans la forêt , marchant à perdre haleine malgré la douleur qui tenaillait son corps .

Varuna accéléra ses pas tout en activant les sceaux d'invocation mais comme il avait utilisé une très grande partie de son énergie pour tenter de sceller et de purifier son frère , il lui fallait donc en dernier recours se rapprocher d'une source d'eau .

 _Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine ….._

 _Marcher , il devait continuer à marcher ..._

 _Une douleur cuisante lui vrillait le dos et le côté avec férocité ,_

 _Varuna posa sa main sur son côté droit puis tremblant il la releva vers son regard troublé …._

… _. Rouge …..sa main était teintée d'un rouge sinistre…_

 _La pleine lune , prison de Kaguya , éclairait la forêt de sa lumière morbide_

 _A bout de force , Varuna trébucha et tomba durement au sol , péniblement il se releva encore…._

Son frère n'était pas loin derrière , il fallait absolument qu'il arrive près de la rivière , finalement , sa vision se réalisait malgré tout ses efforts pour la contrer , malhabilement , Varuna réussit à retrouver le sentier qui menait à la rivière , sans tarder il accéléra le pas ….

Et enfin après quelques minutes , des clapotements d'eau , l'épuisement et la douleur qu'il avait tenté d'endiguer par pure volonté le submergèrent avec une telle force que ses jambes ne le porta plus de nouveau .

Tremblant , Varuna rampa sur le sol terreux jonché de feuille et de pierres , avec un effort titanesque il put se crapahuter près de la rivière pour enfin tendre ses mains vers l'eau , emmagasinant du mieux qu'il put assez d'énergie pour activer complètement les sceaux , ce qui heureusement marcha car ses deux mains se couvrirent peu à peu de marques multiples et variés , encore un peu et enfin il s'en sortirait..

Mais brusquement ses chevilles furent saisies violemment puis il fut traîné loin de la rivière pour être retourner sans ménagement sur le dos sous ses cris rageurs et douloureux.

Indra était penché sur lui , dans un poing il enserra le devant de la longue tunique sale et teinté de sang de Varuna pour lever le haut de son corps vers lui afin de pouvoir le dévisager , haut dans le ciel obscur, la lune les surplombait de son imposante présence , seul témoin de l'acte décisif qui allait être jouer:

 _" Indra! Je t'en conjure écoute-moi ! ce monstre ne fais que te manipuler et jouer avec ton esprit pour ses propres raisons personnelles! Il veut détruire notre famille! nous isoler les uns des autres pour mieux s'accaparer tes pouvoirs mais aussi pour atteindre notre père par pure vengeance! Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça! "_ Hurla Varuna avec détresse , de longues mèches noirs tombaient sur son visage ravagé par des larmes de peine et de tristesse , ses yeux émeraudes écarquillés miraient son frère aînée avec désespérance.

 _"Tout ce que tu as à me dire n'a plus aucune importance maintenant , je te l'avais dit plutôt n'est-ce -pas? Que si tu venais à être un obstacle pour moi , je serais dans l'obligation de franchir cette limite et après ce que tu m'as fait je peux pas te laisser vivant Varuna ..."_

Avec brusquerie , Indra le relâcha sans ménagement , la tête de Varuna vint tapé contre le sol avec violence , sans tardé il fut maintenu au sol par son frère , malgré le manque de sang, la douleur et ses graves blessures qui l'avaient plus qu'affaiblit , il se débattit de toute ses forces , ses jambes , ses bras , ses hanches , son frère eut du mal à le contenir alors Indra lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage , un coup qui lui fit perdre tout sens , du sang coula de son nez et de ses lèvres fendus tandis que sa mâchoire se couvrait d'hématomes .

Indra en profita pour agripper son cou avec une force effroyable...

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur , embués de larmes , Varuna empoigna désespérément les bras de son frère avec toute la détermination qu'il pouvait ...

Indra le mirait froidement , serrant toujours un peu plus sa gorge , avec désespoir , Varuna essaya de griffer le visage de son frère qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas être atteint mais l'air fini par manquer , son regard se troubla , gémissant et hoquetant de douleur il se débattit de moins en moins , tant d'émotions passaient en lui , ses dernières pensées se tournèrent vers Ashura et son père ainsi que vers Naka qu'il ne reverrait jamais …

Varuna essaya encore de bouger mais Indra serra son cou encore si fortement , que son larynx fut touché , ses membres devinrent de moins en moins réactif puis finalement ses bras retombèrent tels une marionnette dont ont auraient coupé les fils , dans une dernier soubresauts de vie , Varuna fixa son frère de son regard flou puis finalement il ne resta plus que le vide , le silence puis l'obscurité...

Au bout d'un certain temps , Indra finit par lâcher prise sur le cou de son frère qui ne bougeait plus , ses yeux émeraudes maintenant vide de vie le fixait sans le voir , ses longs cheveux noirs mêlés de feuilles étaient étalés autour de lui telle une auréole dans une scène macabre , Indra crut voir quelque chose d'étrange sur les mains de son frère mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela car il ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps , avec lenteur Indra se releva sentant ses yeux reprendre force et énergie ….

En l'espace d'une nuit il avait tué trois personnes pour ses pupilles ….

Indra se détourna du corps de Varuna , les mains tremblantes , il avait fait ce choix pour servir ses objectifs, pourtant son cœur endurci frémit de douleur et de tristesse tandis que des larmes traîtresses coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

De loin , son regard fut attiré par quelque chose mêlé aux feuilles , avec curiosité il se rapprocha et y dégagea les feuilles qui gênaient sa vue pour y révéler deux objets dont un qu'il reconnut immédiatement , l'autre était un long lien en cuir dans lequel était pendu un magatama en cristal , les deux objets étaient emmêlés l'un dans l'autre par leur liens respectifs , dans son combat contre Varuna ils étaient sans doute tombés de sa tunique , avec dextérité il y démêla la petite pochette qui émanait une légère odeur fleuri doucereuse puis durant un bref instant , une scène de son enfance lui revint en mémoire :

 _« Indra et Ashura était intrigués par le ventre bien arrondi de leur mère et dans leur naïveté enfantine , il demandèrent à leur mère pourquoi son ventre grossissait , celle-ci répondit avec affection :_

 _"Dans mon ventre , il y a votre petit frère , bientôt il va nous rejoindre,vous serez tout les deux des grands frères ! " Dit-t-elle en souriant , ses yeux noirs_

 _brillants de joie._

 _Tout en caressant son ventre avec douceur , elle poussa le long châle gris qui la couvrait afin de mettre en évidence son ventre couvert d'un chaud et douillet kimono blanc , ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules en de longues vagues soyeuses ._

 _Ashura et Indra se regardèrent puis_

 _regardèrent le ventre de leur mère avec de grands yeux effarés ._

 _"En tant que grands frères ,ce sera votre devoir de le protéger et de veiller sur lui ."_

 _"Est-ce qu'on pourra jouer avec lui? "Demanda Indra d'un air incertain._

 _"Pas tout de suite parce qu'il sera trop petit pour pouvoir faire des choses de grand , alors il faudra attendre et là vous pourrez jouer avec lui."_

 _"Alors je vais attendre et être son protecteur! "Ajouta Indra en souriant_

 _"Moi aussi!". Hurla Ashura avec excitation »_

Aussi soudainement les souvenirs refluèrent , ne laissant plus qu'un trou béant et douloureux en lui , d'un pas chancelant Indra retourna auprès du corps de son petit frère pour y poser la petite pochette de fleurs séchés sur le devant de sa tunique au niveau de sa poitrine puis d'une voix rauque il murmura :

 _« Tout est fini , je ne peux plus être ce frère aimant comme par le passé , notre famille n'en est plus une à mes yeux , ses souvenirs sont dorénavant ceux d'un autre qui n'existe plus , il n'y plus rien à espérer de moi ... »_

Puis il s'en alla laissant derrière lui , son cœur et son âme ...Maintenant il devait se confronter à Hagaramoro et à Ashura.

Le combat entre Indra et Ashura fut titanesque chacun fit étalage de ses capacités devant tous , l'un pour protégé , l'autre pour dominer et détruire ….

Indra ne manqua pas de montrer ses nouvelles pupilles puis dans un geste brusque il montra le collier de Varuna .

Hagoromo et Ashura en furent choqués , Varuna avait toujours eu pour habitude d'aller se promener de longues heures dans la montagne , jamais il n'aurait cru qu' Indra irait jusqu'à tuer ses amis mais aussi son propre frère qui était encore si jeune , Ashura en eut le cœur brisé , ce collier avait été un cadeau de sa part pour Varuna , il en avait été si content et maintenant ce dernier pendait telle un trophée dans la main d'Indra , son propre frère aînée qui lui avait volé sa vie….

 _" Indra , tu es donc tombé aussi bas , comment as-tu pu tuer tes amis et ton propre frère! Ta soif de pouvoir n'a -t-elle donc aucune limite ! "_ Asséna Hagoromo le cœur lourd et douloureux , en une nuit il avait perdu deux fils , l'un aux ténèbres , l'autre par le meurtre.

 _" C'est en perdant un être cher qu'on fait évoluer son Sharingan , je voulais plus de puissance , j'ai donc décidé de faire un choix , celui du pouvoir et de la force."_

 _"C'est donc là ta seule obsession ! Tu as pris la vie précieuse de notre petit frère par pure égoïsme! Je ne te laisserais plus agir à ta guise , toutes ces personnes qui se tiennent à mes côtés me sont précieuses , tout comme l'étais Varuna , je ne te laisserais pas tout réduire en cendres à cause de ta folie!"_ Rétorqua Ashura avec fermeté.

 _"Viens donc ! Voyons voir si tu peux encore me tenir tête face à ma nouvelle puissance Ashura !"_

Le combat repris de plus belle , Indra sema la destruction et le mépris partout autour de lui , mais bien vite il se rendit compte que son père avait transmis à Ashura les pouvoirs de l'ermite Rikudô, enragé , il fit appel à toute sa colère et à sa puissance dans son Susanô afin de combattre Ashura de front mais grâce aux efforts unis d' Hagoromo et des villageois , Ashura fut porté par une belle et nouvelle énergie qui lui permis de mettre son frère aînée hors d'état de nuire .

Ce dernier plus que touché dans son orgueil et sa fierté coupa définitivement tout lien avec sa famille mais surtout avec Ashura , le visage déformé par la rage il clama avant de repartir dans la nature le collier de Varuna encore bien en sa possession:

 _" En aucune façon je te reconnaîtrais pour Maître ! Ce collier sera l'une des seules choses que tu ne récupéras pas et jamais tu entends, jamais tu ne retrouveras le corps de Varuna !"_

En un éclair , il disparut laissant derrière lui un vide et une tristesse immense...

* * *

 **à suivre ...**

 _ **Note d'auteur : **_La suite prochainement dans l'épilogue.


	20. Épilogue

**«The Trinity of Light» / *La Lune , Le soleil et L'étoile*»**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Naruto , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre.

* * *

 ***Épilogue***

* * *

Une haute silhouette couverte d'un long manteau noir apparue près de la rivière , elle se dirigea vers le corps inanimé posé au sol.

Silencieusement au couvert de sa large capuche qui couvrait ses traits , l'inconnu mira le visage et le cou couvert de sang , de bleues et d'hématomes de Varuna , sa tunique sale et ensanglantée puis son regard vide et figé dans une tristesse infinie .

Avec douceur l'inconnu s'agenouilla près de Varuna pour y poser sa large main sur le front froid de son vis à vis puis d'une voix grave et douce il murmura :

 _"Perdre la vie à un si jeune âge..."_

L'inconnu ferma les yeux durant un court instant semblant tendre l'oreille à quelque chose connu et entendu que de lui puis doucement le nouveau venu entrouvrit les yeux observant le visage terne devant lui avec sérénité , d'un ton doux et mesuré il chuchota:

 _" Il y a donc encore de l'espoir , ton âme ne s'est pas totalement détourner de ce monde , la mort ne semble pas vouloir te prendre dans ses bras , je sais que tu peux m'entendre, ne perds pas espoir , ton appel n'a pas été perdu , Naka m'a envoyé te chercher , j'aurais néanmoins préféré que notre première rencontre se déroulent dans des circonstances plus clémentes mais ne te fais aucun souci tu es en sécurité maintenant."_

Avec force , l'homme souleva le corps inerte de Varuna puis le cala contre lui avec délicatesse en veillant à ce que l'objet posé sur lui ne tombe pas au sol puis avec légèreté et assurance l'inconnu rebroussa chemin vers la rivière pour disparaître sans laisser de trace.

* * *

.. _. La Lune et le Soleil brillent dorénavant chacun de leur côté..._

 _…l'un séparé de l'autre par un monde qui n'est perçu que par eux..._

 _…aveugle à l'étoile qui cherche désespérément à les atteindre..._

 _…solitude et regrets sont les maux d'un cœur tourmenté par les larmes , la douleur et le deuil..._

 _…de ce qui aurait pu être et de ce qui ne sera plus..._

 _…toujours l'étoile essayera de les atteindre ..._

 _…malgré la peine et l'obscurité qui les séparent les uns des autres….._

* * *

 ******Fin de la première partie...******

*(voir annonce dans mon profil)*


End file.
